Intoxicating
by Slytherin.Pryncess.666
Summary: Ron and Harry seemed to be worried about Hermione's new attitude and appearance as well as her relationship with a certain blonde Slythein which causes a lot of damage to their own relationship. WARNING! Graphic sex. HrHP, HrDM. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was just supposed to be a one shot, but if you guys like it I might continue this story.

Intoxicating

"Ron! Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked, while piling food onto his plate

"Nope, not at all mate!" He said with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Where is she? This is not like her to be late!" Harry exclaimed as he glanced around the Great Hall for Hermione.

This was the beginning of their last year at Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger was not there for the opening ceremony. Harry had spoken briefly to her on the train, but only briefly.

"Hermione has changed!" Harry said, slumping in his chair.

"You're bloody right about that!"

Harry was about to take a sip of his pumpkin juice when the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Everyone turned their heads towards them. Harry about spit out his mouth full of pumpkin juice when he saw Hermione and Ron's eyes about popped out of socket in complete shock. Harry and Ron exchanged frightened looks.

Hermione was wearing a short red pleated skirt with a white button-up blouse that revealed a certain amount of her cleavage. Her long curly hair lay over her shoulders perfectly. She had on black which came up to her knees. All eyes in the Great Hall were still glued to Hermione Granger as she took her seat next to Harry.

"Er…Hermione…what's this all about?" He muttered.

"I thought I would try something different Harry!" She said, smirking at him.

Ron just looked at her. He kept smacking himself mentally for staring at her perfectly round breasts, which were revealed by the thin piece of material covering them. On more than one occasion during the opening ceremony, Harry caught himself staring at Hermione's body as well. He had to remind himself not to do it that she was his best friend, but he couldn't help but wonder what was beneath that mini skirt of hers. Even Neville Longbottom could not keep his eyes off of Hermione. She caught him staring and promised that she would hex him next time.

"Why were you late?" Harry asked nervously, trying to make conversation.

"Is that really any of your business Harry?" She snapped, tossing her curls over her shoulders.

"She was probably studying already!" Ron laughed.

"Seriously Ron, there is more to school than books and quizzes!" She hissed.

Harry and Ron made their way to their potions class, and took their usual seat. Hermione was late again. For the last six years Hermione was usually the first on in all of her classes, but now she was late.

"Has she gone mad?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I hope not Ron!"

"Potter!" A voice drawled from across the room.

Harry turned to meet Draco Malfoy's silver eyes along with his trademark smirk.

"What Malfoy?"

"I heard you're little mud blood friend has been shagging with some of the other students!" He laughed.

"Shut up Malfoy! You don't know what you're talking about!" Harry retorted.

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, Potter, but this morning I heard that she got rather friendly with some random Ravenclaw!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Malfoy!" Ron hissed.

"Oh Weasel, let it go! I am sure you will get your turn sometime." He sneered.

The conversation ended abruptly when Professor Snape strolled into the room. His eyes glared at each and every student as he started the lecture on how to broil an aging potion. Snape was instructing the most important step of the process when Hermione came rushing in the door. Everyone's attention turned from Snape directly to Hermione especially Ron and Harry's.

"Miss Granger, do you mind explaining yourself?" Snape growled.

"Sorry Professor, I'd rather not discuss my personal life with you!" She snapped.

Ron and Harry glared at each other in horror. This was certainly not like the Hermione Granger they knew. She was never late for a class, never; and she was certainly not the type to smart off to a professor, especially if that professor was Snape. This was not like her at all and the two of them started to worry.

"Since you cannot seem to come to class on time I am deducting twenty points from Gryffindor, and due to your attitude I am awarding you a detention. I will see you after class, Miss Granger!" Snape bellowed as he returned his focus back on to the potion.

"Granger, I can't think of a reason you would be late unless you were busy shagging that Ravenclaw friend of yours!" Draco snickered.

"Shove it Draco Malfoy! It is none of your business on what detained me from coming to class!" She huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulders.

Draco could not help but watch the Gryffindor. Her curly hair lay perfectly against her back while her white blouse revealed a fair amount of her breasts, and if her skirt got any shorter Draco could have probably seen her panties. He could feel blood rushing to his cock, slowly bringing it to life. He tried to shake the images from his head, but it did not work. He was just unable to concentrate on the potion making, he was fixated with Hermione Granger and that scared him.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to share why you are not paying attention in class?" Snape hissed again, slamming his hand down on a table.

"Sorry Professor!" Draco mumbled.

"You will join Miss Granger in detention after class!"

Draco groaned. He turned and glanced at Hermione who just happened to be staring back at him.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun isn't, Malfoy?" She whispered.

"Loads, Granger! Loads of fun!"

All of the other students filled out into the hallways except for Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco.

"Hermione, you alright?" Ron asked. "You have been acting…well…rather odd today?"

"Ron, you mustn't worry about me! I am a big girl!" She said, sending Malfoy a devilish smirk.

"Ron's right ya know. You haven't been yourself. Something bothering you?" Harry asked.

"Boys, I'm fine. Now you two should mind your own business!"

Rolling their eyes, Harry and Ron both left the classroom and made their way to the Gryffindor common Room.

Hermione was left in the room with two of the most hated Slytherin's, Snape and Draco.

"I want both of you to write down all of the ingredients in the aging potion and what their effect is." Snape demanded.

Both of the students groaned as he walked out of the room. Draco kept looking over at Hermione and the way her breasts peeked out of her white blouse. His eyes traced over every single curve of her body, starting with her neck and down to her legs, which he couldn't help but notice where spread slightly apart. Biting his tongue, Draco could feel his cock pressing against his trousers. Her legs were a nice bronze color and very firm. His eyes wondered from her ankles all the way up to her inner thighs, hoping to catch a glimpse of her panties.

"Malfoy, I hope you know it's not polite stare!" She hissed, slowly running her tongue over her lips very slowly, maintaining a glaze into his grey eyes.

Chills spread rapidly through out his body as he watched Hermione trace around the shape of her breasts against the sheer material which barely covered them. Getting up from her seat, Hermione approached Draco, not losing eye contact with him. Swallowing loudly, Draco bit his lower lip as he watched the Gryffindor straddle his lap.

"What do you want, Granger?" he choked.

"You!" She hissed, running her tongue along the nape of his neck and ear.

His body shuddered. He could feel the warmness of her center press against his throbbing erection. Draco just wanted to rip all of her clothes off of her tiny body and ravish her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Draco pulled Hermione down to meet her lips with his. Her warm spicy sent along with her sweet vanilla flavor intoxicated Draco as he forced his tongue into her mouth. The soft kiss intensified as their tongues intertwined with one another. Wrapping his fingers around her curly strands, Draco grinded himself against her, causing her to catch her breath and moan. He wanted to feel her warmth against his aching erection; he wanted to fuck her hard.

The more Draco continued rubbing his erection against her wet panties, the more he wanted to cum and the harder he wanted to fuck her. Grasping her breasts firmly in his hand, Malfoy licked and sucked at each one. Hermione tossed her head back moaning, as the softness and warmth of his tongue flicked across her nipples, teasing each one of them. One of Draco's slid in between Hermione's thigh, gasping at her hot soaked center, making him want to cum right then.

"Malfoy", she hissed, tossing her head back in pure pleasure.

Two of his fingers rubbed against her hot mound, as his thumb rolled her clit around slowly.

"Malfoy!" She moaned again.

The way his name sounded when it came from his lips made him whimper in pleasure as his cock was no begging to be released from its restraints.

"Malfoy! I want you to fuck me!" She ordered.

He didn't ask any questions, but simply slid off her silky red underwear and tossed them in the floor. Hermione fondled with his belt buckle and finally discarded his trousers with her underwear.

Placing his hands around her tiny waist, the tip of Malfoy's erection poked at her entrance. Slowly his tip slipped inside of her. Gasping at his intrusion, Hermione carefully slid her self fully on top of Draco until he was completely inside of her. The feeling was overwhelming. She was extremely tight against his cock, making his body shudder. He started thrusting his hips easily, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside of her. His hands slid up her body, grabbing her breasts firmly as he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was violent and rough as their tongues fought feverishly at one another, biting and nibbling on her lower lip.

"Harder, Malfoy!" Hermione breathed into his ear, causing electric pulses to surge through out his entire body.

He obliged to the Gryffindor's orders. Thrusting his cock deep inside of her tightness, Hermione began riding him. Draco was soon slamming his cock deep into her tight wet pussy rapidly, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Her thin body bounced up and down on the Slytherin's cock vigorously, digging her hands into his back, as she nibbled on his neck leaving him a few love bites. The sound of skin slapping against skin along with cries of pleasure filled the air, as Draco thrust his cock effortlessly into her, with no intentions of slowing down.

"Malfoy…fuck…oh…gods!" She breathed heavily, riding him briskly.

Both of them were soaked in each other's body juice as Draco slipped a hand between her legs, he started rubbing her clit rapidly. Hermione's body began to tremble and shake with pleasure as she felt her own orgasm approach. Draco could feel her walls tighten against his cock as he fucked her hard.

"MALFOY!" She cried out, as she went over the edge.

The feeling of Hermione's juice soaking his own cock was enough to send Draco over the edge as well. With one hard last thrust, Malfoy exploded shooting hot streams of his cum deep inside of Hermione.

Breathing heavily, Hermione collapsed against Draco's green shirt. She was too tired to move; her body felt completely numb along with Draco's. Hermione looked up into his cold grey eyes only to meet his gaze.

"Damn, Granger!" He breathed. "That was bloody hot!"

"I know!" She smirked.

Both of the bodies jumped when they heard footsteps coming towards the classroom. Hermione quickly put her underwear back on, and Draco put his trousers back on as well. Hermione had gone back to her original seat and began working on the essay just as soon as Snape appeared in the doorway.

"If you have not finished your essay, I expect to see it first thing in the morning!" He ordered.

Smirking at him, Hermione cast Draco a _'we got lucky'_ look before picking up her rolls of parchment and walking out of the class room leaving a breathless and intoxicated Draco behind.


	2. Curiousity

Chapter 2

Curiosity

Hermione arrived back at the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron actually reading a book. She was quite surprised.

"Well, I see you guys have finally begun to read your history books!" She smiled.

"I see you're back from detention!" Harry laughed. "Did you give Malfoy a hard time Hermione?"

"You could say that, Harry!" She chuckled to herself at the coincidence of his words.

Harry couldn't help but notice that Hermione's white blouse had a few extra buttons undone and her skirt was tousled along with her hair. Questions filled his mind of what actually went on during detention. He couldn't possibly think that his best friend was snogging Draco Malfoy. No, definitely not. There was no way that Hermione would go for someone like Draco Malfoy, or that Malfoy would go for her especially if she was considered a mud blood.

Even other Gryffindors seem to have noticed Hermione's drastic changes. Neville developed a crush on her as well as Seamus. This was not the Hermione Granger Harry and Ron first met on the Hogwarts Express six years ago.

Harry and Ron hurried down the steps to Hagrid's so they wouldn't be late for his class. This was the only class that Harry and Ron both looked forward too. Looking behind them, they noticed that Hermione had disappeared.

"What is up with her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know mate, but it's certainly not the Hermione we know!"

"I am worried Harry!" Ron mumbled.

"Me too Ron; me too!"

All of the other students gathered around the half-giant wondering what kind of magical creature he is going to teach them about today.

"Psst…Potter!" Malfoy whispered.

"What?"

"I can't help but notice that you're little mud blood friend keeps sneaking off right before classes. I heard she's with Seamus Finnegan as we speak." The Slytherin laughed.

"Hermione has not turned into a slut!" Harry shouted.

"Fine Potter, believe what you will. I assure you, you're precious mud blood has become quite the playboy!"

That evening at the Great Hall Harry couldn't help but notice the outfit Hermione had on. It was a dark red pleated mini skirt with a black low-cut tank top and her boots. Her curly hair hung neatly in front of her face. Her eyes were highlighted with a brown eye shadow and her lips were covered in a pale pink lip gloss. No matter how hard he tried, Harry could not turn his eyes away from Hermione Granger.

_Everything has changed this year, especially Hermione. She is definitely not the same little girl I met on the train six years ago. Now she has developed into a beautiful smart young woman. She really is beautiful. I know I shouldn't think of her like that, but I really can't help myself, she is just so damn intoxicating, and I just want to consume everything about her. I heard on this muggle show at the Dursley's that the closest friends could become the greatest lovers. Hermione would never think of me as more than a friend and I shouldn't be thinking of her like that either. _

"Harry, you alright?" Ron asked shoveling food into his mouth.

"Fine Ron!" He mumbled as he watched Hermione strut her way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Glad you could join us Hermione!" Harry spat.

"Yes, well, I won't be long. I have to err study in the library!" She mumbled.

"Perhaps we can come with you!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Err…Ron! I would just rather study alone for today! I am sorry!" She mumbled as she slowly removed herself from the Gryffindor table.

The library was completely empty, except for a few Hufflepuff's sitting at a table in the far corner. Hermione glanced around the room searching for a perfect table; there the one in the far corner looked promising. She really did need to start studying more because she has certainly slacked off this year. Just as Hermione was concentrating heavily on the book, a hand came across the table and slammed her book shut.

Hermione jumped, as she looked up and met Malfoy's eyes. Giving him a death glare, Hermione huffed and tried to open her book again, but he would not let her.

"Seriously, Malfoy, don't you have something better to do besides to bother me when I am completely busy?" She hissed.

"No." He replied flatly, staring at her with a predatory look in his cold eyes.

"Malfoy, stop looking at me like that!" She grunted.

"You know you want me!" He snickered.

"You are completely full of your self, Malfoy!"

"What else would you expect from a Malfoy, Granger?" He smirked.

Slowly his hands undid his white button up shirt; he discarded it into the floor. Hermione caught her breath as she just admired his muscular body. Sliding out of her seat, Hermione placed one hand on Draco's cheek, stroking it very softly.

"You are very right, Draco Malfoy. I do want you! I want you so very bad. I always have!" She hissed, licking the nape of his neck.

Smirking to himself, Draco couldn't help but get turned on by Hermione's forwardness. She pinned him up against the book case and gave him a devilish smirk.

"Who would have ever thought that the poor intelligent mud blood would turn out to be one of the biggest playboy's in Hogwarts?" Draco laughed.

"No one!" She replied, sucking on his ear, biting it gently.

She started licking at his neck and then moved down to his collar bone, placing soft kisses along the way. Reaching his nipples, she took one into her mouth while her finger rubbed the other one. Her tongue darted back and forth against the dark flesh, biting it gently. With her hands on placed firmly on each side of Malfoy, Hermione slid her body down to meet his stomach where she licked and traced around his navel.

Malfoy lost himself in the feeling of her warm wet tongue against his soft smooth skin. It sent chill bumps down his spine as her tongue traced around his navel, and licking at the rim of his pants. Looking directly in his eyes, Hermione smirked coyly.

"Take off your pants Malfoy!" She huffed before crashing her lips into his.

He did not question the Gryffindor, but simply obeyed the order. His pants came off and landed in the floor next to his shirt. Grasping his erection firmly in her hands, Hermione stroked it softly, flicking her sharp tongue across the tip of it. The Slytherin moaned as he felt the warmth of Hermione's mouth engulf his cock. She sucked lightly on it, her hands moving up and down the shaft in a swift motion. Caressing his balls lightly, Hermione took the entirety of Malfoy's length inside of her mouth. His hands were entangled in her bushy hair, pushing her down on his cock.

"Fuck, Granger!" He hissed. "Suck it!"

She sucked rapidly on Malfoy's cock, rolling her tongue around the tip and the underside as her hands massaged his tight sac. Hermione could feel her center getting hot and wet as her head bobbed up and down on the Slytherin's member. Watching Malfoy moan and twitch in pleasure excited her, knowing that she was the one making him squirm. Malfoy grinded his hips into her face, while his hands held her head in place. He could feel the very tip of his shaft reach the back of Hermione's throat; he pumped harder into her face as he felt his orgasm building up inside of him.

Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Clenching his eyes shut, his body trembled with pleasure as he moved his hips forcefully. Hermione was sucking and slurping at every inch of Malfoy's cock, lightly squeezing his sac in her hand. Sweat poured from his body as his heart thumped rapidly. Malfoy was seeing stars as the Gryffindor practically swallowed him whole.

"FUCK!" He cried out in pure pleasure, digging his fingers into her hair.

Malfoy shot long thick streams of his hot cum down Hermione's throat and she swallowed every last bit of it; practically sucking him dry. His knees felt like they have been replaced with jelly as he collapsed onto the floor in a big heap. Catching his breath, he looked at Hermione with his glossy eyes and smiled weakly.

"That is one of the best blow jobs I have ever received!" he breathed.

She simply smirked and nodded.

"I will leave you to gather yourself, Malfoy." She said briefly.

Before she had time to get up and walk out the door, Draco's gentle lips collided with hers. The taste of his salty come still lingered in her mouth as their tongues danced together gently.

Pulling away from the kiss, Draco smirked at the Gryffindor as he too got to his feet.

"Good night, Granger!" he mumbled, giving her his trademark smirk.

"Night, Malfoy!"

Once Hermione was back in the Gryffindor common room, she noticed that no one was there. She figured that Harry and Ron were off some where, not studying, but probably playing some kind of wizard game. And she didn't have a clue as to why no one else was there and she really didn't care either. The blow job she had just given to Draco Malfoy had left her rather extremely hot and bothered. Putting a locking spell on the door that no one else knew of, Hermione pulled out one of her favorite dildo's out of her book bag. Her fingers ran up and down the flesh colored tool softly as if examining it carefully. She lifted up her skirt and started rubbing her fingers across her clit, letting out a soft moan. Her thumb rolled around her clit as she slipped two of her fingers inside of her wet pussy. Another moan escaped her dry lips. Hermione was too busy pumping her fingers in and out of her to hear the door open. Her eyes spring open as she felt another hand on top of hers; guiding in and out softly as gentle kisses were being placed on the side of her neck. Hermione immediately recognized who the stranger was, and pulled him in for an intense violent kiss. Their tongues crashed against one another wildly, as she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to him.

"Harry! I want you! Say you will be only mine, just for tonight!" She breathed.


	3. A New Level of Friendship

A/N: This chapter didn't turn out as well as I wanted it too, but here it is…sorry to keep everyone waiting! This is not beta-ed. All the mistakes belong to me! Please R&R

Intoxicating

A New Level of Friendship

Ghosting his hand over top of hers, Harry gently kissed her neck lightly, his tongue feathering against her ear. She let out a soft moan.

"Hermione, I will be yours just tonight! I want you to do to me as you please!" He breathed.

The warmth of his breath against her skin sent bolts of pleasure through out her body, making a soft moan escape her lips.

Wrapping her arms around his slender body, she pulled him on top of her. Their eyes met intimately for the first time, and at that moment it was when Harry realized that they was taking their friendship to a whole new level. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life as he wanted this: him and Hermione. Nothing else seemed to matter at that moment.

"Hermione, perhaps we should go to my dorm just so no one sees us!" He breathed against her ear, tugging on it with his moist lips.

The pair made their way to Harry's dorm, where he laid her body gently onto the bed. Crawling on top of her seductively, Harry, crashed his lips onto her, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. Hermione kissed him back fervently; their tongues darting back and forth as she tangled her hands in his shaggy hair, pulling him closer to her. The feeling of his hardness rubbing against her thighs, made her center grow hot and wet, as his fingers fumbled with her buttons hurriedly. He tossed her blouse on to the floor along with his shirt. His hands squeezed her firm round breasts, moving his lips to suck and nibble on her neck, slowly rubbing him self against her.

"Harry", she breathed, reaching for his belt buckle.

Soon every article of the clothing the Gryffindors owned was lying in a pile on the file.

"God, Harry, you are so gorgeous!" She muttered, tracing a hand over his nipples, twisting and pinching them as she kissed his neck lightly.

"Hermione, I have never seen anything as beautiful as you are! Nothing could ever compete with your beauty!" He replied, with his hands cupped around her cheeks, looking deep into her dark eyes before his mouth smashed against hers, passionately; tongues intertwining with one another. Kneading her breasts with his hands, her nipples became erect as Harry's fingers pinched and tweaked at the pink buds. He then began to place soft heated kisses all over her body, starting with her shoulders and making his way down to her nipples. Hermione whimpered as she felt Harry's hand slip in between her thighs, his thumb slowly rubbing her clit while his lips sucked on her rosebud. Harry groaned as he slipped two of his fingers deep inside of her tightness. Her juices soaked his fingers as he slowly pumped them in and out of her; Hermione was moaning lightly, kissing his neck.

Harry continued to place hot kisses down her body, causing the other Gryffindor to shiver in complete pleasure. The feeling of Harry's soft lips against her sweet skin sent goose bumps through out her body. Her hands digging into his tousled Harry, as his tongue swirled around her navel as he made his way down her body.

The warmth of her soaking mound engulfed Harry, as his tongue darted out against her clit, making Hermione's body shudder in pleasure. His two fingers continued to pump in and out of her, as his tongue swirled around her clitoris, causing her body to tremble. Parting her entrance with his two fingers, Harry's warm tongue dove inside, lapping and sucking at her womanly juices. The taste of her sweet juices alone made his throbbing erection twitch in ecstasy. Twisting her fingers around strands of his dark hair, Hermione thrust her hips closer to his face as her body trembled and shook with pleasure.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, don't stop!" She moaned, pushing his face closer to her center.

His tongue darted in and out of her rapidly dripping center, sucking and lapping up her salty juices, as she held him firmly in place.

Licking her opening slowly, Harry then took her clit into her mouth, sucking on it feverishly, rolling his tongue around frantically. Her eyes were in the back of her head as her body shook and trembled; Hermione lost her self as a wave passion flushed over body. She cried out Harry's body as she came hard. Loosening her fingers in his hair, she pulled him back up to face her as her lips slammed into his. The taste of her cum still lingered on his mouth as their tongues darted back and forth. She wrapped her legs around Harry's waist; feeling the tip of his throbbing erection pressing against her center. She kissed and sucked on his tan skin, leaving a bit of mark.

"I want you Harry!" She breathed, nibbling on his earlobe.

"I want you too, Hermione!" He panted as the tip of his cock pressed inside of her.

Her body squirmed as he carefully slid himself completely inside of her. Harry thought he was going to cum as her tight pussy enveloped his length entirely; slowly he started to move inside of her. Hands rubbing against skin, moans filled the air as Harry's cock pumped in and out of her.

"Oh Harry, harder!" She moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Grunting deeply, Harry moved his hips slamming his cock into her harder as his hands cupped her breasts tightly, kneading them. Her thrust met his, as he pounded into her body vehemently, yearning cries and whimpers of ecstasy. With open mouths, their tongues flicked and lashed out against one another hotly, her nails dug deeper into his skin. The sensation of ecstasy and pleasure began to wash over Harry as he continued to pound his cock into her relentlessly, harder and faster as their bodies slapped against one another wildly.

"Oh gods, 'Mione!" Harry panted as he could feel his climax approaching.

"HARRRY!" She practically yelled, slamming herself into him violently.

With his eyes clenched shut, Harry tossed his head back as waves of pleasure rippled through out his body as he could feel her walls tighten against him; he couldn't last no longer. Like a volcano, Harry exploded, shooting streams of his hot come deep inside of her soaking mound, which sent Hermione over the edge once more.

With her fingers in his shoulders, Hermione's body trembled and shook as she released herself for the second time. Both of them panting, trying to recover from such intense orgasms collapsed in each other's arms.

"My gods Harry! That was bloody incredible!" She mumbled.

"You're telling me!" He breathed, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheeks.

Neither of them had any energy left to move a muscle. They just wanted to lie for forever. Glancing over at Harry, Hermione smiled lightly as she watched him sleep. With Harry there asleep, thoughts began to flood her mind.

_Bloody hell, this was hot, almost if not hotter than Malfoy. Oh gods, Draco Malfoy, I wouldn't mind to meet up and shag him again. There is something about the Slytherin Prince that just gets to me and makes me all hot and bothered, but the same thing goes for my little Golden Boy. Every time I think about Harry, I break out in a sweat and get hot, and my gods was this hot! I have never felt such pleasure before._

Taking in a huge breath, she pushed all of her thoughts out of her head for now as she curled up against Harry's body. She didn't think it would hurt to stay there and rest for a few moments, because she just didn't have in her to move at the time.


	4. The Next Day

A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't that interesting. I promise it will get better and thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed my story!

Intoxicating

The Next Day

Hermione's eyes jerked open and observed her surroundings. She realized that she had fallen asleep in Harry's bed, because he was still next to her. It looked to be in the middle of the night because everyone else was sleeping as well. Quietly she pulled the covers from her body, and got out of bed; hoping not to disturb Harry. She gathered her clothes, which were still mixed with Harry's in a big heap on the floor. A smile crossed her face as the feelings of last nights events flooded her memory. Very carefully she had tip-toed back into the girls' dormitory.  
That day at breakfast was quite awkward for both Harry and Hermione. They kept sending each other glances from across the table. Ron was oblivious to these stares as he piled his plate with breakfast.

"Hermione you're too quiet! What's wrong?" Ron asked casually.

"Nothing Ron just a bit tired; had some trouble sleeping well." She lied, sending a smirk towards Harry, who only returned it at the thought that he was the one keeping her awake.

Hermione's eyes glanced around the room and found herself captivated by a pair of cold silver eyes that made her body shudder.

_Merlin, he is so perfect. I could sit here and watch him for eternity. Those eyes, every time I look in them I become lost in a world that seems almost dangerous to me. Oh, how I want to be there again. I want touch him, every part of him. I want to savor his sweet vanilla flavor. Draco Malfoy is everything I hate; and everything I must have._

"Hermione is it true?" Ron asked hatefully, breaking her out of her daydream about Malfoy.

"Is what true?" She repeated clueless.

"Did you and Harry shag last night?" Ron said bitterly, stabbing his fork in his food as if it were Harry.

"Harry, how could you do this to me? I'm your best friend mate!" Ron shouted.

Harry felt his insides twist and cringe with guilt and disappointment. He didn't see anything wrong with what happened between him and Hermione last night, because there was nothing between Ron and her.

"Ron, you guys aren't even a couple, mate? So why are you getting so pissed?" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Guys, would you please have the decency to acknowledge my presence. I am here, you know!"

"Right, sorry, Hermione." Harry said briefly.

"Harry, I can't believe you did that! And as for you Hermione, you have changed! You have turned into a complete slut. Bloody hell, I think you're worse than Pansy Parkinson, and that is saying something!" Ron growled before he stormed out of the Great Hall.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she glared at Harry. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was now staring at the pair. Her heart sank deep into her stomach, as she ran from the Great Hall in tears. Placing his head in his hands, Harry sighed as he thought about who he should talk to first. Ron was his best friend and he didn't want to fight with him where as he had developed a crush on Hermione recently, he didn't want to hurt her at all. He got up from the Gryffindor table and decided to go looking for Hermione. He just could not bear to see her hurt; he cared for her a lot.

"Potter, it looks like you have left your little muggle slut in tears! Not that good in bed…eh, Potter?" Drawled a certain voice.

"Malfoy, shut up!" Harry spat, trying to avoid confrontation. "I need to go see if she's alright."

"Well, you mustn't been that good if she is avoiding you today." He sneered.

"Shove it Malfoy! You don't know what you are talking about!" Harry growled.

"Potter, I know exactly what I'm talking about. I know that Granger didn't leave me in tears. Hell, it was hard enough to get her to leave, but of course, we couldn't stay in Snape's class room." He hissed, pursing his famous smirk on his lips.

Harry's eyes widen in both anger and hurt. Hermione had shagged Draco Malfoy, his arch enemy and for Harry it pissed him off.

"I can't believe Malfoy, shagged a muggle-born! I didn't think she was good enough for you." Harry spat.

"Look Potter, it's not like I want to be in a relationship with her; I just want to shag her, but who wouldn't she looks bloody fine this year. I suppose you agree?" He snickered.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" Harry hissed, as he stormed away.

"Maybe I will later on tonight with Granger. I'm quite sure she wouldn't be leaving in tears, and that's if she left at all." He laughed cruelly before walking away.

Harry ran into the library and found Hermione with her head buried in her arms, sobbing quietly. He took a seat beside her, rubbing her hands. She stirred, glancing up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"What?" She grumbled.

"I'm worried about you! I had to come and find you to see if you're alright." He said softly.

"I'm fine Harry, despite the fact that everyone knows about us and Ron is completely pissed." She cried, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I don't understand why he is pissed when you guys aren't even a couple!" Harry said blankly.

"Harry, he's pissed because I wouldn't sleep with him." She sobbed.

"What?" Harry asked quizzically. "I don't get it Hermione."

"Get what Harry that I won't sleep with Ron?"

"Well, you slept with me and Malfoy but you won't sleep with Ron!" He spat.

"Harry!" She yelled, slamming her hands on to the table as more tears filled her eyes. "How did you know about Malfoy?" Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name.

"He told me." Harry said flatly.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she glared at Harry who sat beside her at the table. His hair was all rumpled and his clothes were a bit baggy, but in the meantime he still looked completely desirable in her eyes and a crooked smile crossed her face.

"Hermione, why Malfoy?" Harry asked, staring into her deep eyes.

"Harry, honestly Malfoy is one of the sexiest students in our year and you of course. His cold eyes, and that smirk, the way he won't settle for anything less than perfect; it all turns me on, Harry." She sighed, as images of the blonde Slytherin ran through her mind. "And plus Harry, I have been fantasizing of Malfoy for quite a while now." She confessed.

"That's great that you are shagging my enemy!" He said sarcastically. "What else have you been fantasizing about Hermione Granger?" Harry hissed, running his thumb over her silken skin lightly.

"Oh, my fantasies are too extreme, even for you! They will never come true; that is why they are called fantasies, Harry." She smirked, winking at him. "Oh yeah, Harry thanks for coming to check on me!" She said simply, pressing her lips against his softly.

"I am going to take a walk Harry. I will meet you back in the common room." Hermione stated as she got up from the table and walked out of the library, adding a little twist to her hips as she disappeared through the doors.

Back in the common room, Harry had a pretty good idea that she was going to go meet up with one of her shagging in partners, probably Malfoy. Grabbing his invisibility cloak, he had decided to follow Hermione just to see if she was indeed with Draco Malfoy. The thought of his best friend fucking his arch rival made Harry's stomach cringe in disgust. Throwing his cloak over himself, Harry disappeared as he walked down the empty corridors of Hogwarts in search of Hermione Granger.


	5. Under the Cloak

A/N: This chapter is a bit long and contains very graphic sexual content! Please R&R…and many thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story!

Under the Cloak

Chapter 5

Harry quietly followed behind Hermione, who as walking rather quickly down the empty corridors towards the Great Hall. Why was she going to the Great Hall? That would be the first place she would get caught. Harry knew Hermione was smart enough to know not to shag someone in the Great Hall. Ducking behind a statue, he saw a certain Slytherin dressed in nothing but a pair of black trousers with a loose tie hanging around his neck approach Hermione.

"I didn't think you would come, Granger!" He said.

"Of course I would, Malfoy!" She replied.

"I'm afraid the Room of Requirements is being used tonight for a personal meeting." Draco mumbled. "So I don't know where to go."

"Here!" She said briefly before tugging on Draco's arm and pulling him into an empty classroom.

"How dare you handle a Malfoy in such manner!" he scoffed, dusting himself off.

"I will handle you however I please!" She hissed, glaring into his silver eyes.

The classroom was completely empty, except for a few dusty tables. The air was cold and damp as dim light hung from the ceiling.

"These tables are filthy! You must be out of you're mind to think that I will touch one of them!" He shot back.

"Malfoy, for once will shut the hell up and kiss me!" She demanded.

Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, Draco pulled her close to his body, crashing his lips onto hers as his tongue slipped inside of her mouth, savoring her sweet mint flavor. Their tongues darted back and forth violently, as Hermione pinned the Slytherin up against the cold stone wall, rolling her hips into his groin.

Standing under his cloak in the doorway, Harry watched the two from afar. His eyes were captivated by the events happening right in front of him. Hermione grinded herself feverishly against Malfoy's erection, as she nibbled and sucked on his pale skin; he watched her tongue trace around the shell of his ear, sucking it softly. Harry could feel his own cock hardening as he continued to watch the Gryffindor and the Slytherin.

His hands wrapped firmly around her breasts, almost ripping the thin material from her body. Rubbing his thumbs across her nipples, Malfoy placed heated kisses along her neck and collar bone, earning soft whimpers from the Gryffindor. Hermione tore at his belt buckle, undoing his trousers, hurriedly.

"Impatient, Granger?" He hissed rolling his tongue around her bottom lip as his hands ran down the sides of her silky skin, cupping her ass firmly in his hands.

Harry watched as Malfoy's black trousers dropped to his ankles, revealing his throbbing erection. Silently cursing himself, Harry could not tear his eyes away from the Slytherin's slim fit body as his hand slowly dropped down to rub his own raging hard-on. Standing there completely invisible to Hermione and Malfoy, Harry slipped his hand inside of his pants, slowly stroking his erection.

With his hands squeezing her ass tightly, Malfoy lifted her up and she wrapped both of her legs around his waist. His throbbing cock grinded against her soaking center, as he buried his face in her plump rounded breasts, sucking and biting them fervently; she tossed her long curly hair back, moaning in pleasure as Draco's teeth bit and nibbled on her pink rosebuds. The head of his cock pressed against her slit, slowly slipping inside of her. Hermione caught her breath and held it as she felt the rest of Draco's swollen length completely fill her up.

"Malfoy." She moaned, as he barely moved his hips.

The feeling of her walls clenching to his member tightly made Draco's body shudder as bolts of pleasure erupt through out his body.

"God, you're so fucking tight!" He hissed, biting down on her neck a little rough, sucking at the droplets of crimson that started to seep through her salty skin. Hermione only moaned as she ground herself against Malfoy's thrust.

"Harder…faster!" She panted heavily.

With his hands still attached to her ass, he lifted her up and then slammed her back down on to his cock with force that caused her to scream in ecstasy. Tossing her curls back Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as the Slytherin pounded into her violently as his balls smacked against her eyes, making him moan as their tongues darted in and out of each others mouths heatedly. Their breaths became louder as his pumps became more intense and rapid at the same time. Her feminine juices soaked both of their bodies as they crashed together, both of them screaming and moaning loudly, drowning in pure ecstasy.

The other Gryffindor watched closely everything that was happening between his best friend and his arch rival. He watched the way her body seemed to be bouncing up and down off of Malfoy's as he slammed himself deep inside of her with such intensity and force that sent waves of pleasure through out his body. His hand was still wrapped tightly around his aching member, stroking softly. The way her firm breasts moved up and down with her body as Malfoy's teeth bit at them roughly made Harry grow harder, if that was at all possible. The Slytherin's cock continued to pound her relentlessly as her juices dripped from her center, soaking both of their thighs was making Harry dizzy. He could feel himself beginning to get lost in the pleasure and ecstasy which surrounded him as his fist beat his member fervidly. Rolling his thumb around the head, smearing in the pre-come as his other hand massaged and squeezed his own balls; Harry bit his lower lip holding back deep moans, running his fingers on the underside of his cock.

The sounds of Malfoy pounding deep into Hermione's drenched pussy as they both cried out in pleasure. He watched closely as he could see the tip of Malfoy's cock pull out of her just for a split second and then it crashed into her again and again.

"Malfoy!" She cried out, digging her nails into his pale skin, sucking on his neck as she ground her hips into his with force.

"Granger!" He growled deeply.

Stroking faster and faster, Harry held back moans as he could feel himself on the edge. He watched as their bodies began to tremble and shake with pleasure as his arch rival and best friend screamed each others names as they exploded like fireworks. His eyes rolled back into his head as his hands continued to slap against his member violently. Biting down on his lip, Harry clenched his eyes shut as he lost himself in a state of pure ecstasy, stroking harder and faster, soon he could feel his cum shooting from his cock covering both of his hands and a little of his stomach. Bracing himself up against the door, Harry felt like he could just collapse onto the stone cold floor.

He could feel his balls begin to tighten as his body started to convulse in fits of pleasure. With his cock buried deep inside of her wet center, Malfoy felt waves of pleasure wash over his body as he shot his hot load of cum inside of Hermione. His body trembled and shook in paroxysms of pleasure and bliss. Her nails buried in his shoulders as she erupted like a volcano, crying out Malfoy's name as she came. Both of them remained connected to one another as they revived from such intense orgasms. Hermione nestled her head on Draco's shoulder, trying to catch her breath. Finally he slid his softening cock from inside of her, and placed her gently back on the floor where both of them dressed.

"Damn Granger, that was bloody hot!" He breathed, kissing her lips softly.

"It was great, Malfoy." She replied, running her fingers through her hair.

Harry accidentally lost his balance and almost fell, but he caught himself, by grabbing on to the door. Draco and Hermione turned to look at each other in panic. Quickly the pair shuffled to their feet and walked over to the door, where Harry was standing, breathing heavily. He knew they could hear his breathing.

"Someone there?" Malfoy called out, looking straight past Harry.

Placing a hand on Draco's shoulder, Hermione sighed; reaching out into thin air she grasped the soft material and yanked it from Harry's trembling body. He stood there with a shocked expression on his face. He was shaking with fear and anticipation of what was going to happen. Malfoy reached for his wand, but Hermione placed a hand over his and looked at him sadly.

"Malfoy, please don't! I know you want to and you definitely should, but don't!" She said smoothly.

Harry just stood there as if waiting for Malfoy to attack him.

"What are you doing her, Potter?" He hissed bitterly, aiming his wand directly at his throat.


	6. The Punishment

**A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains slash (m/m) and VERY STRONG sexual content! Don't say I didn't warn you! Since this chapter is so long I decided to cut it in half. The next chapter should be up soon! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and to all my reviewers…YOU GUYS ROCK! Now on with the story! Please no flames…if you don't like this type of stuff I am writing about then do not read it…it's that simple! Ok now you may read!**

The Punishment

"Malfoy please put your wand down!" Hermione ordered, rubbing his arm lightly.

"Granger, he purposely spied on us just so he could get off." He spat.

"Look, I'm angry too Malfoy, but please Harry isn't going to tell anyone!" she sighed, staring him in the eyes.

"Oh Granger, I am not worried of Harry telling a single soul."

"Both of you, I am right here, will you at least talk to me! Hermione, listen, your dirty little secret is safe with me. Trust me no one wants to know that you have been shagging Malfoy, and I am sure Malfoy don't want anyone knowing he is fucking a muggle born, so will both of you just calm down!" He growled.

"Oh, so right you are, Potter! Malfoy spat. "But since you did watch us, you are going to get punished, Potter!"

"Malfoy, please don't hurt him!" Hermione cried.

"Will you please stop crying, Granger? I am not going to hurt our precious little Golden Boy!"

"Please, Malfoy just let me go and I won't say a word. I will pretend I never witnessed anything." Harry begged.

"Potter, I can't believe you are begging me to just let you walk out that door." The blonde snickered.

"Granger, I would like a word with you." He ordered, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a corner out of Harry's hearing range.

Harry just stood against the door with his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. Being a Gryffindor, Harry was always brave when it came to facing dangerous situations, but a situation concerning a very pissed off Malfoy was a bit more than he was willing to deal with. He had no idea what to expect from the Slytherin prince, usually a daring duel would settle the matter, but Harry knew it was much more serious in this case, and that scared the living daylights out of him. Listening inventively, Harry could only make out faint mumbles of their voices, nothing made any sense, but whatever they were discussing, Harry knew it couldn't be good.

They both walked up to Harry, with smirks crossed on their faces. Harry would rather be fighting with Lord Voldemort as to stand here and tolerate punishment from his rival and best friend. He just wanted them to hurry up and get it over with; he hated being tortured like this. The sooner they punished him, the sooner he could leave and forget about the whole ordeal.

"Potter, Granger and I here have decided on the perfect punishment for you, Golden Boy." He sneered as his cold eyes glared at Harry.

"Hermione, you can't let him punish me!" He yelled, trying to run for the door, but Malfoy aimed his wand at it and it slammed shut.

"I agree with Malfoy or should I say, Draco on this. You certainly do deserve a punishment for spying on me!" She laughed cruelly, tossing her hair behind her shoulders.

Aiming his wand at Harry's wrists, Malfoy shouted some kind of strange incantation and thick black ropes twisted themselves around his tanned skinned tightly.

"What's the meaning of this?" Harry yelled. He couldn't do anything because he had forgotten that he left his wand on his table in his dorm. He really didn't think he would find him self in such a predicament with Malfoy.

"You're not escaping easily, Potter; in fact, you're not escaping at all!" He hissed, as his wand slammed Harry against the cold stone wall.

His body writhed and squirmed to move, but he couldn't go anywhere. Looking up, Harry noticed that the ropes that were tied around his hands were now hanging from two large metal hoops, which had appeared out of the wall. The tight rope knotted itself around the cold metal, as his hands stretched above his head. Harry squirmed and wriggled trying to free himself.

"Harry, it's no use! You're not escaping. You might want to save all that energy you have." Hermione hissed in his ear, running her tongue around his salty skin. He jerked his head back from her touch, sending her a death look.

"Hermione! What is the meaning of all this nonsense!" He shouted, still struggling to free himself or at the least, loosen the ropes.

"Potter, has anyone ever said you talked way too much?" Malfoy growled, running the tip of his wand over Harry's clothed chest.

"Don't touch me, Malfoy!" The Gryffindor growled.

"Oh, I don't see how you are going to stop me from touching you or doing whatever else I please with your body." He spat.

His eyes widened in fear at the thought of the last statement. His heart beat rapidly inside his chest as his mind worked overtime trying to think of ways to stop Malfoy from touching him. He came up with nothing, sighing, he dropped his head in submission and decided he might as well face up to the punishment and get it over with.

"Fine Malfoy, let's just get this over with." He mumbled.

"I thought you would see things my way, Potter!" He hissed, running his index finger along his cheek line and across his red lips. Parting them, his finger slipped inside Harry's mouth. His first reaction was to bite the digit, but he decided otherwise by swirling his tongue around the flesh and sucking on it. To his surprise, Harry actually liked the way Malfoy's skin tasted, salty yet sweet. He could feel his cock growing hard, pressing firmly against his trousers.

"Draco, if you don't mind me intervening, I think Harry here should be stripped. He has on too much clothes!" Hermione said, wrapping her arms around the Slytherin, kissing him passionately.

"Right you are Granger!" Malfoy smirked.

Pointing his wand directly at Harry's chest, Malfoy mumbled the spell and soon the Gryffindor's clothes came flying off of his body, landing in the floor in a big pile. The only thing that remained on Harry was his tight silken red boxers. The cold damp air against his skin sent chills through out his body, making his nipples perk up.

"My, my Harry, you do like quite sexy hanging from the wall, it's making me rather hot, ya know?" She whispered in his ear, tracing her finger around is nipples. "What do you think Draco?" She smirked devilishly.

"I think you are absolutely right, Granger. Seeing our dear Golden Boy like this gives me a raging hard-on!" He snickered, pressing his lips against Harry's neck, sucking it softly.

His skin flushed as the softness of Malfoy's lips pressed against his skin, making him whimper softly. Hermione, standing on the other side of Harry, sucked and nibbled on his salty skin, tracing her fingers around one of his nipples, while her other hand tangled in his shaggy raven hair. Crashing her lips against his, Hermione's tongue plunged into Harry's mouth instantly. Their tongues dueled violently; Malfoy placed hot kisses along his cheekbone. Hermione pulled away and met Malfoy's lips for a deep heated kiss; the Gryffindor's eyes observed the two kissing passionately as he felt his erection press tightly against his boxers, yearning to be free.

Pulling away from Hermione, Draco continued to place butterfly kisses down Harry's body, stopping to take one of his nipples into his mouth, biting hard so that droplets of blood seeped out. Hermione's hand rubbed and caressed every inch of Harry's firm chest, running her hands through Malfoy's silken hair and against Harry's body. All the hands and the kisses on his body was enough to make him cum; his cock was so hard that he could barely even make out who was doing what, and frankly he didn't care. The blonde Slytherin placed his hands on Harry's hips as his tongue traveled down his muscular body, licking and tasting every inch of him; the Gryffindor moaned in pleasure as his body responded to Draco's touch. Running his index finger along the rim of Harry's dark red boxers, Malfoy sucked on his navel, swirling his tongue inside the small hole. His fingers hooked beneath the rim of the fabric, and yanked them off his body; they landed in the floor directly under his dangling feet.

"My Granger, doesn't he look quite sexy like this?" Malfoy snickered, trailing his tongue around his pubic hair, breathing in his masculine scent.

"Oh yes he does. Just seeing him hang there letting us do what ever we please to him makes me wet." She smirked, slamming her lips over Harry's once more.

"Fuck!" Harry hissed in pleasure, as he felt the tip of his erection slip inside of Malfoy's warm mouth. Fisting his hands, Harry twisted and squirmed in pleasure as he felt himself being consumed by the Slytherin. His mouth was hot and smooth against his pulsating length.

"You like that Harry dear?" Hermione whispered, tugging on his earlobe with his teeth.

The raven haired Gryffindor could only whimper in pleasure. Flicking his tongue across his slit, Malfoy lapped and sucked at the pre-come that had covered Harry's cock, making him moan in ecstasy. Hermione lips were intertwined with Harry's; tongues darted back and forth savoring each other's sweet flavors, as her hand slipped between her thighs, rubbing her drenched center gently. Swirling his tongue along the underside of Harry's shaft, Malfoy kissed his balls softly before taking them into his mouth, causing the Gryffindor to writhe in complete pleasure, thrusting his hips closer to the Slytherin's face as he continued to kiss Hermione vigorously.

Draco slid one of his free hands between her thighs, rubbing her clitoris gently, as his other hand stroked Harry's slick length, darting his tongue around his puckered hole, tasting his bitter skin. Clamping his hands into fists, Harry tossed his body back feeling a thousand sensations spread quickly through out his body as Draco's tongue slithered inside of his tiny entrance. Darting his tongue in and out of his tight hole, Malfoy lapped and sucked at the skin, stroking his cock forcefully. Harry's body squirmed and writhed against the small intrusion in his ass.

"Fuck Malfoy!" Harry whimpered.

Two of his fingers slipped inside of Hermione's tightness, causing her to catch her breath in, slowly moving her hips into the Slytherin's hand as his thumb rolled around her clitoris. Tossing her head back, she smashed her mouth onto Harry's, kissing him violently as tongues slammed against one another.

"Malfoy." She hissed on to Harry's lips.

The Slytherin prince took all of Harry's length completely inside of his mouth, sucking on it vigorously, running his tongue up and down the shaft, sucking on the tip at the pre come which covered his entire erection. The Gryffindor thrust his hips into Malfoy's mouth rapidly, urging him to move faster and harder. His fingers pumped in and out of Hermione's wetness quickly as her juices soaked both of his digits, as she moaned deeply. Draco never lost rhythm on Harry's cock, sucking it fervidly as pleasure soon consumed the Gryffindor. His balls tighten as his breathing increased, sweat covered his body as he trembled and shook in pure ecstasy. Squirming and fidgeting, he tossed his head back as every single muscle in his body tightened up. Clenching his eyes shut Harry thrust his hips into Malfoy as he exploded in his mouth, shooting streams of hot cum down his throat.

"Malfoy!" Harry screamed, biting Hermione's soft skin tightly, making her yelp in pain as tin beads of blood seeped through her bronzed skin.

Harry's body fell limp against the wall, as he tried to recover from such intense pleasure. Grabbing the side of his face, Draco crashed his lips against Harry's, as tongues fought back and forth wildly, as the Gryffindor tasted his own cum on the Slytherin's mouth. Pulling away from the kiss, Malfoy then approached Hermione and kissed her violently as his hands tangled in her brown hair; she too could taste Harry's flavor on Draco's lips. She broke away from Malfoy and then kissed the Golden-Boy once more before turning to the Slytherin prince with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Are you done with him?" She hissed, glaring into his cold eyes.

"Oh Granger", he smirked. "The fun has only begun. This punishment is far from over. I want to make sure that he learns his lesson, to never spy on us again."

Hermione simply chuckled to herself. Knowing that her ultimate fantasy was about to come true was enough to make her center become even wetter. She thought that she might perhaps enjoy Harry's punishment a bit more than he would. This was definitely going to be one night that she will never forget!


	7. Realizations

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters! They all belong to J.K.! WARNING: CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT…if you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read it! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Realizations**

Draco muttered some kind of incantation and Harry dropped to his feet in a big heap. His body was shivering with fright and after shock of his intense orgasm. Right now all Harry wanted to do was to get the hell out of there. He didn't want to be around Draco anymore or Hermione for that matter.

"You guys are sick!" He shot, glaring at Malfoy.

"You enjoyed it Potter!" Malfoy spat, wrapping his arms around Hermione, and kissing her deeply.

"You are the one who likes to watch." Hermione mumbled.

"Granger and I are definitely going to put on the best show we can for you, Potter, since you enjoy watching us." Draco drawled, crashing his lips into Hermione's as he pulled her body close to his. His fingers tangled in her brown curls as his their tongues battled fiercely. Tilting her head, Draco began nibbling and sucking on her sweet salty skin, inhaling her feminine scent. Harry just stood there and watched like he did before he got caught. There was something about the sight of Hermione and Draco that sent blood rushing to his cock, making it erect once more. This wasn't right to Harry. Why did watching his best friend and his enemy turn him on? It didn't make since to him; he wanted to get the hell out of there before Malfoy did something else to scare the living daylights out of him or before he started wanking himself again.

"Malfoy, you have to let me out!" Harry shouted, breaking the two apart.

"Why? What's the matter, Potter? Watching me and Granger go it, turning you on?" He smirked

"You got to punish me, now just let me go!" Harry pleaded.

"Malfoy, I do think that Harry has suffered enough from us." She said looking at the Slytherin with sympathy.

"Very well, Potter, I may release you!" He said, rolling his eyes.

Malfoy grabbed his wand, aimed it at the door and it swung open. Harry darted out of the room as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get out of that room. Not watching where he was going, Harry ran straight into a big tall figure. Glancing up he swallowed nervously as he stared into Snape's cold empty eyes.

"What's the hurry, Potter?"

"Sorry, Professor", Harry mumbled.

"Potter, you might want to watch where you are going next time!" Hissed the Professor.

He nodded his head yes and made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Ron was sitting at the table doing some kind of homework, glancing up he saw Harry, who was absolutely a mess.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" He snarled taking in Harry's disheveled appearance. His robes hung loosely from his body and his hair was a complete mess, worse than it normally is.

"Malfoy and Hermione." Harry panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Bloody hell, those two prats." Ron mumbled. "What did they do try and rape you? I wouldn't put it past either of them now!"

"You could say that Ron!" He collapsed into the chair next to his friend.

"Hermione is a bit scary this year!" Harry said flatly. "She's been shagging almost anyone."

"She even managed to get her hands in your pants, Harry! But she won't even lay a finger on me!" Ron spat!

"This whole year it's all been about you and Draco Malfoy! How you two are the sexiest students, it's quite annoying actually!" Ron explained, rolling his eyes.

"You know Malfoy rolls around in his audience, I could care less. I would be better off if they all just left me alone!" Harry said, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm going to go take a shower, especially after Malfoy had the nerve to fucking touch me, stupid loathsome prat!" Harry hissed, as he walked up to the bathroom.

Ron turned his attention back to homework. This year was so much different than any of the others. Harry and Ron had actually started doing their homework with out depending on Hermione for the answers, while Hermione was out there trying to shag as many blokes as possible. Ron felt like he had lost everything this year at Hogwarts. Hermione distanced herself from all of her friends, and only gave Draco Malfoy the time of her day. Harry was always busy off performing private and personal tasks against Lord Voldemort. None of the other Gryffindors seemed to pay him a bit of attention, especially Ginny, his own sister, who was always with her boyfriend, Neville. This year at Hogwarts had turned out nothing like Ron Weasley had wanted it to, and he was going to start making a few changes in his life. The first thing he was going to do was to try and convince Hermione to quit fucking Draco Malfoy because he liked her and wanted to be with her.

Later that night, Hermione finally entered the common room with Harry and Ron discussing Quidditch at the table. Neither of them acknowledged her presence.

"Well, boys, it's rather late I think all of us should be off to bed!" She said hastily.

Whipping his head around, Ron's eyes glared into hers.

"Hermione, how dare you enter this common room after hours and then expect Harry and I to follow your orders!" He shot.

"Well, it is late, and we all have classes in the morning!" She huffed.

"Harry and I are perfectly aware that there are classes tomorrow, it is you who may need to realize that sleeping with the enemy will not earn you any more high marks!" The red-head spat, storming up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"He is such a prat!" She said, with her hands on her hips.

"No, Hermione, Ron is right! Sleeping with the enemy is not going to get you anywhere!"

"Harry, it's not like I'm in love with Malfoy, he is just a good shag!" She said, her cheeks blushing.

Rolling his eyes, Harry glared at her evilly. "A lot has changed this year especially you! I miss the old Hermione who was always studying and helping us out of what ever mess we seemed to wind up in at the time."

"Well, Harry that Hermione is gone! Books get old. I realized that there was more to life than studying and reading." She said flatly.

"Yeah well, here's a news breaker for you Hermione! There is more to life than fucking the enemy as well!" Harry spat, as he too stormed off up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

The Gryffindor collapsed into the big red chair as tears began to fall from her face. She was so confused about everything especially Draco. There was no emotion attached to their late night shags, was there? She never thought anything of it until now. Nothing made since anymore, and she had to find someway to get back in touch with her old self, because this was not who she truly was. Hermione was drowning; she needed to find her true self once more.


	8. Finding One's True Self

Finding One's True Self

That morning at breakfast everyone was exceptionally quite. Harry and Ron shoveled food in their mouths, as Hermione quietly picked at hers. Neither one of them was saying a word; thick tension surrounded the trio. Occasionally Harry would glance up at Ron or Hermione and they would glance back but only for a second. Not one of them dared to say a word. Slamming his fork down on his plate, Ron glared at both of his friends evilly.

"I can't take this any more! This is complete rubbish! Hermione, the way you're acting is just absurd, I don't get it! And Harry, I don't get you any more! Both of you has changed!" He spat.

"Ron! Last night I was thinking about some things." Hermione started.

"Oh like what, the next place to shag Malfoy and try to rape Harry?" He growled.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione shouted, sending him a death look, and then one to Harry! "That was absolutely uncalled for! I realized that I indeed did change this year, but now I understand that being true to myself is more important than anything. I let you guys down as a friend, and Harry I can't begin to explain how sorry I am for everything I did to you!" She went on as tears swelled in her eyes.

"Go on!" Ron huffed.

"I am going to call it off with Malfoy, because what I came to realize is that there are more things important like my grades and my friends that I need to concern myself with."

"Well, Hermione, glad to know that you realized that we like the old you much better", Harry chuckled.

"I just didn't want to lose my friends, and I knew that I would lose everything if I kept on doing what I was doing with him. It wasn't right to me or especially you guys! I am sorry!" She said softly, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Now you two best hurry with your breakfast, or else you will be late for potions class, and you certainly don't want that!" She said a bit cheerfully as she left the Great hall.

Ron and Harry quickly finished their breakfast before they too headed toward the potions room. Harry felt a pair of hands grab his robes tightly and slam him against the stone cold wall. He found himself glaring into a pair of cold silver eyes.

"Malfoy." He spat, trying to free himself from the Slytherin's grip.

"Potter! I don't want you to mention a thing to anyone of your pathetic friends about what happened last night! Not a word, you hear me, because if you the littlest thing I will hex you, Potter!" He hissed pointing his wand into Harry's face.

"I get it Malfoy. I get it! You just don't want everyone knowing that Daddy's little death eater is a cock sucker, especially for me, the Golden Boy!" Harry snickered.

"Shut it, Potter, or I will hex you right now!" He growled.

"Oh, no you won't Malfoy!" Ron stepped in, shaking his wand at the Slytherin.

"Ron! Don't do it!" Harry shouted.

"Why not, Potter he won't hex me. All of his spells and charms tend to backfire on him, because he don't know what he's doing!" Malfoy, laughed.

"I swear, Malfoy, I will…" Ron muttered.

"You'll what?" He hissed.

"I don't know yet, but you just better leave us alone," stammered the red-head.

"Ron, stay out of this! This doesn't concern you!" Harry snapped.

"Yes, Weasel, why don't you go check on your dear Granger since you love her so damn much?"

"That is none of your business, Malfoy!" Ron shot.

"Boys, is there a reason you are standing outside of my classroom!" Snape bellowed.

"I suggest you three better get in your seats before I give you a weeks worth of detention. I hope you all know that you have earned yourself two days detention for being late to my class!" Snape growled, striding back into the class.

"Malfoy's such a loathsome evil prat! Why didn't you let me hex him?" Ron huffed.

"Just drop it!" Harry snapped.

After potions class, the trio headed back to the dormitory before dinner time. Hermione buried herself in her studies more than she ever had in the past years. Every spare second of her time her nose was stuck in a book, as her hand scribbled down the information, never taking a break. Ron and Harry took note on the quick change in Hermione's behavior and attitude, and began to worry.

"Hermione, don't you wan to eat for dinner?" Ron asked, worriedly.

"Ron, I am not in the mood for food right now and besides there is so much reading I have to get done." She mumbled, not turning away from the old book.

"Hermione, you have to eat." Harry said flatly.

"I'm not hungry, Harry. I just have too much to do right now!" She snorted.

"Very well then." He replied, following Ron out of the common room and to the Great Hall.

Once the common room was empty Hermione sat all alone at the table with her books and parchment in front of her. The notes on her parchment were not from the book, but from her mind. They said two simple words,_ Draco Malfoy._ No matter how hard she tried, Hermione could not get the blonde Slytherin out of her mind. There was something about him that captivated her; that made her want him even more, especially now that she was going back to her old self she knew that Malfoy would not have a thing to do with and that made her hurt. Just thinking about it a tear fell from her eye and hit the parchment. Wiping it away, Hermione took in a deep breath and tried to go back to her reading, but it wasn't working. All her mind could concentrate on was a certain blonde Slytherin with cold eyes and a very delicious smirk. She couldn't help but think about him and how much she wanted to be wrapped around his pale body, having him hold her gently. Who was she kidding? Draco Malfoy would never hold a girl like that because all he wanted was sex and that was it. He was not the type to stay committed to one girl, so why on earth would Hermione be any different? As she stared at the book blankly, she couldn't help but wonder why she could not get that beautiful Slytherin out of her head. She had already admitted to herself that she did have an attraction to him, but that was it, nothing more. Any girl in Hogwarts would even admit that Draco Malfoy was very attractive and had major sex appeal, that was obvious, but what Hermione couldn't quite figure out was why her heart skipped a beat every time she saw those silver eyes of his and why she could never actually harm him when he insulted her. Sure she punched him in the face their third year but that was only to keep her from jinxing or hexing him.

The reason Hermione changed her appearance in the first place was to get Draco to notice her, and not as The Golden Boy's book warm or part of the Gryffindor trio. She wanted him to notice as a woman to make him realize that she too had needs and desires, and he just happened to be the one she desired. Hermione knew that Malfoy would never look at her in a sexual way, so that is why over the summer she decided that she would be more daring and out going at Hogwarts. If there was one thing she did know, it was that Draco fancied girls who loved the way they looked, showing off their bodies. It took Hermione quite a while for her to get used to wearing shorter skirts and low-cut shirts; she always covered most of her body up, because she didn't think girls should be viewed as sexual objects for men, but Malfoy changed all of that. He had turned her into something she began to despise. All of the boys at Hogwarts began fancying her, sending her owls late at night and she even received a few mysterious notes during breakfast, and she realized it was all because of the way she dressed: short skirts, high heels, low-cut tops that clung to her skin and hung directly above her midriff. Hermione had now decided that she had exploited herself enough; she knew she couldn't go on like this because if she did she would lose everything that mattered to her, her grades started slacking, Harry and Ron started ignoring her and half of the other Gryffindor girls' talked badly about her behind her back. She was the new gossip of Hogwarts, loved by all the guys and envied by all the girls and this was not how she wanted things to be. She knew that if she truly wanted to be happy she needed to go back to the way she used to be. Wiping her teary eyes, Hermione turned around to see Ron and Harry walk in to the common room.

"How was dinner?" She asked dryly.

"It was ok, a little odd with out you there." Ron said

"I'm sorry; I just had so much material to read." She mumbled, closing her books. "Boys, this has been one heck of a day. I say we call it a night!" She smiled.

"I agree with you Hermione even though it is a little early." Harry replied.

The three of them said their good nights and parted to their own dormitories. Harry crawled into bed with a smile on his face, knowing that Hermione had gone back to her old self. Ron laid in bed thinking that since Hermione had finally realized that she wasn't Malfoy's bitch, that maybe he had a chance with her; a chance to show her real love, and to treat her like she deserves to be treated. He had always loved Hermione, but never had the guts to tell anyone let alone her. Sure he knew that Harry had his own suspicions, but it broke his heart into pieces when his best friend slept with her. It felt like a knife stabbing straight through his heart when he found that she had been shagging Malfoy, but all along he pretended that he was alright, but now all of his hatred for the Slytherin Prince only got stronger. If he ever saw Malfoy touch Hermione again, he swore he would kill him and not even think twice about it. Hermione Granger was the love of his life and he would do anything to make her his, even if that meant killing Draco Malfoy. Nothing could ever come between his love for Hermione; he would do anything to ensure that they were together forever.


	9. Confessions of Two Gryffindors

Confessions of Two Gryffindors

Chapter 9

The next day at breakfast Harry and Ron were a bit worried when Hermione Granger did not show up for breakfast. No one had seen her that morning, and they were worried.

"I swear to Merlin, if she is off with Malfoy again, I will never speak to her again and I will hex his arse!" Ron growled with a mouth full of food.

"Ron, she can't be with Malfoy, because he is sitting over there next to Crabbe and Goyle." Harry answered shoving food into his mouth.

"Then who the hell is she with?" He said, rolling his eyes.

The two boys soon finished their breakfast before going and searching for Hermione, but before they could get very far, they were stopped by a certain blonde Slytherin.

"Just where are you going?" He hissed.

"That is not any of your concern Malfoy." Harry replied.

"I bet you are going to go look for Granger. I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't at breakfast." He sneered.

"Where is she? What did you do with her?" Ron insisted, pulling his wand from his pocket.

"I have not seen her let alone speak to her, Weasley!" He snapped.

"That's right you're a Malfoy, you got what you wanted from her and then just left her, right Malfoy?" Ron growled, his face turning cherry red.

"Actually if you must know she was the one who came on to me first, and I'm not going to lie she is very attractive and I went for it." He huffed.

"I am warning you Draco Malfoy if I catch you laying one fucking finger on to Hermione Granger I am going to make you suffer! Please this time do not underestimate a Weasley." The red haired boy hissed.

"Ron, calm down!" Harry sighed, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I am not scared of a Weasley", grunted Malfoy.

"You will be." He snorted.

"Ron, we must fine Hermione." Harry urged, tugging at the sleeves of his friends' robes.

"I swear Malfoy, I am not kidding. You better stay away from Hermione Granger!" He hissed, walking away with Harry.

Halfway down the hallway Harry glared at Ron, as they went into the Gryffindor common room.

"Just what do you think you are doing Ron?"

"Harry, I love Hermione. I would do anything for her, and I must protect her from Malfoy. I want to be with her." He confessed.

"That's very sweet and all Ron, but don't you think you should tell Hermione how you feel?"

"Harry, I can't. She won't even give me the time of the day. I can't possibly sit down and confess that I have loved her ever since the first day I met her. I couldn't tell her how lovely her hair looks flowing in the wind and how the sun makes her skin shimmer and how the twinkling stars couldn't compare to that sparkle in her eyes. And I couldn't possibly tell her that every time I'm around her my heart skips a beat and I lose all train of thought or that she brightens up my day with that flawless smile of hers. Harry, are you mad? I couldn't possibly tell her those things." He sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Ron, if you don't tell her how you feel then how do you expect her to stay away from Malfoy?" Harry said, glancing around the common room for any sight of Hermione.

"I haven't exactly figured that out yet, but like I said I'm not scared of Malfoy. Not anymore, he has tried to make my life a living hell, but now that he is after my girl he will regret it!" He snapped.

"Ron, when are you going to realize that Hermione is not your girl? You guys aren't going out!"

"Not yet, Harry, but she will be!"

"Knock it off Ron, you are gone completely mental." Harry said flatly, rolling his eyes. "Now come on we have got to find Hermione, before class starts, which is in like ten minutes."

The two boys left the Gryffindor common room and went to the next place that Hermione Granger would be, the library. She would always go in the library to do some extra research and studying. Walking through the doors, the boys noticed that the room was almost empty except for a group of Hufflepuffs and a few Slytherins. The searched every corner and every table for Hermione, but she was definitely not in the library. Ron even went as far as asking the librarian if she had seen Hermione, and she quietly shook her head and the two Gryffindors stormed out of there, wondering where else she could be.

"Bloody hell, this is crazy! Where could she be, if she is not in the library, common room or with Malfoy?" Ron sighed.

"I haven't a clue, Ron and I am beginning to get quite worried."

"I was worried enough when she didn't show up for breakfast." Ron grumbled.

"You really have issues." Harry whispered as they stalked through the halls searching for their missing friend. The boys decided that finding Hermione was more important than attending class. Ron and Harry began running out of places where she could be. They checked every where they thought she normally would have been, but no such luck.

Meanwhile in a deserted bathroom, Hermione locked herself in the stall farthest from the door. Tears streamed from her eyes, as her hands entangled in her hair.

"I am supposed to be the smart one." She sobbed, but I can't concentrate on my school work anymore because of that damn blonde Slytherin prat!"

"I fucking hate Draco Malfoy! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" She yelled, continuing tugging her curls.

"I wish I never fucked him! I hate him! I hate him for making me become some one I despise! I hate him for making me feel the things he made me feel. I hate him for kissing me and touching me! I never should have let him touch me! I hate him for being so perfect and flawless! I hate him for all the things he has done to me in the past! I hate him because I can't get him out of mind! And most of all I hate him for making me fall in love with him! I hate you Draco Malfoy!" She cried into hands.

"I want to hex him, no, I want to put him under the _crucio_ curse and torture him like he does me. He tortures me everyday with those piercing silver eyes and delicious smirk. I hate him for being so damn sexy, and I hate myself for falling for him!" She continued weeping.

Hermione had been in the abandoned bathroom ever since she woke this morning. Dreams of Draco's hands exploring her body, touching her, and pleasing her clouded her mind. For the first time in her life Hermione felt like that she was important when she was with Malfoy. He made her feel wanted and desired, she had never felt that with any other boy. Who was she kidding? Draco Malfoy could never possibly be able to love some one in return especially if they were a muggle born. It was going to be harder than ever to ignore the feelings burning deep inside of her heart like an eternal flame. She would have to go on for the rest of the year, pretending nothing is wrong and act like she is not hurting inside. Hermione would close her eyes to that trademark smirk of his, and turn her head every time he looked in her direction; she was permanently closing the door to all of her emotions for Malfoy, not letting any of them surface. Putting on an act in front of her friends wouldn't be too hard, but ignoring those burning desires in her heart and learning how to let go of such intense emotions was going to be the hardest thing for her to do, harder than any wizard exam she would ever have to complete. Pulling herself together, Hermione walked out of the stall and splashed water onto her face, trying to make the puffiness of her eyes go down a bit. She left the bathroom and made her way to the Gryffindor common room, where she found Harry and Ron waiting for her, both with angry expressions on their faces.

"Where might have you been?" Sneered Ron.

"Don't worry. I am fine boys. Thanks for your concern. I just needed time to myself."

Harry nudged Ron, and he cleared his throat.

"Hermione, might I have a word with you?" He asked nervously.

"Alright Ron, what is it?" She replied, taking a seat in the big red chair, facing the fire place.

"I am just going for a small walk. I will be back shortly." Harry mumbled.

"Anyways, Hermione, I have something I have been meaning to tell you." The red-head stammered.

"Alright, what is it, Ron?" She asked, glaring into his eyes.

His heart was pounding in his chest so fast that he thought it was going to explode. He couldn't believe that he was about to confess his undying love to Hermione. God, he wished that this would go well.

"I have been meaning to tell you that I like you. Well, not like you, I love you. Ever since the first day on Hogwarts Express I met you, I knew you were special. Not only are you the brightest witch of our age you are also very attractive. Your presence had me hypnotized, and the more I got to know you over the years, the more I began to fall in love with you. There is just so much I could learn from you, and I want to be with you Hermione Granger. Seeing your smile everyday at breakfast, makes my heart skip that extra beat and makes my whole day seem worth while. You do something to me that I cannot explain; you make feel so much alive, more than I have ever felt before. I want you to know that I would do anything to ensure your happiness and health. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I know that much. You are the most beautiful girl here at Hogwarts Hermione, and here I sat confessing my love for you only hoping that you feel the same way as I do. So now it's your turn, tell me exactly how you feel." He said softly, as his heart thudded rapidly in chest, anticipating her response.

Closing her eyes, a single tear fell slid down her pale cheek, as she cupped his hand in hers, and softly she began to speak.


	10. Confused Emotions

Confused Emotions

Chapter 10

Draco Malfoy lay in his bed running his fingers over the length of his wand as he tried to repress thoughts of a certain Gryffindor from his head. This was absurd; how could he possibly be thinking about Hermione Granger as more than just a sex partner. A smile, not a smirk, crossed his face when he remembered just how pretty she had actually looked today during Potions class. But he was a Malfoy; he's not supposed to feel this way especially toward a mud blood. If his father found out, he would certainly Avada Kedavara him right that second. What was the matter with him? How come he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione Granger? Sure he had thought about other girls, but that was only for sexual pleasure nothing more. With her it was complicating. Every time he was around her he became mesmerized by her deep eyes and thirst for knowledge in every subject offered at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was a part of Draco Malfoy that just wanted to spend eternity with Hermione Granger, and that scared him shitless. Being a pure-blooded wizard it wouldn't be at all acceptable for him to fall for a mud-blood that would be asking his death wish to come early. He lay there in bed and repeatedly told himself that she is just another ordinary girl at Hogwarts who happens to be very attractive and very intelligent, he could find some one just as good who happened to be pure-blooded. There was nothing wrong with Pansy Parkinson, he thought, well except for her piggish snout and lack of intelligence. Okay, so there was quite a difference between Parkinson and Granger, but maybe he could learn to fall for Parkinson. The thoughts of touching her body made his face cringe and his stomach turn in disgust, but the thought of touching Hermione's soft silken skin brought all of his senses to life, including the ones in his cock.

Putting all thoughts other than Granger in the back of his mind, Draco could feel his cock come alive as memories flooded his mind. The way her lips felt on his was nothing he had ever felt before from kissing another girl; they were soft and gentle but yet held such intense passion and emotion. He loved the way her hands felt against his pale skin as he slid himself inside of her. The way he fit perfectly inside of her always seemed to amaze him. And when their bodies moved together as one, it was like a volcano of so many different emotions erupting inside of him; he had never felt things like these before and Draco has been with a few girls, but nothing could ever compare to Hermione Granger, and he was sure of that. Malfoy knew that no matter how hard he tried to replace her, no one could ever come close as to making him feel the way she does. Granger has a certain way with Malfoy, with her sexy appearance and her extreme knowledge she had seemed to captivate him, with out even knowing it. This was too much for Draco; he couldn't possibly be falling for the enemy. What was wrong with him? He decided that if he just ignores Granger at all costs, even eliminating their late night escapes, Merlin that was going to be hard, that maybe eventually his feelings for her would dissolve into nothing more than disgust and hate. But he thought for a second, how could he hate something so beautiful and unique? She was like a priceless jewel, pretty to look at, but dangerous to buy.

His wand fell to the floor as his one of his hands slipped inside of his black trousers. A moan escaped his pink lips as his fingers traced around the tip of his erection, smearing the pre-cum in. Malfoy's hands slowly slid up and down his slick erection as the thoughts of him and Hermione flooded his mind. His heart was racing as the motion of his hands got faster, beating his member almost violently, and moaning her name each time. Draco thrust his hips into his hands, as his other reached inside his pants and begins squeezing his balls. He could almost feel her tightness wrapped around his thick shaft as he pounded into her vigorously. Merlin, he wanted Hermione Granger and he wanted her bad as his hands continued to abuse his member vehemently. Arching his back, Malfoy clenched his eyes shut as he exploded, streams of white sticky cum covered his hands and his lower stomach. He collapsed in his bed. Staring up at his ceiling, he took in a deep breath and rolled onto his side, falling asleep shortly after.

Hermione turned in her chair as tears swelled her eyes. Glancing at Ron she felt a bit of guilt for not noticing his acts of love, but then again they weren't that obvious either. This was hard especially for Hermione. She was never the one to hurt anyone, and she hated doing that even more so if it was one of her friends such as Ron or Harry. She hated seeing Ron hurt, she felt sorry for him, but now she felt even worse because she's the one making him hurt.

"Ron." She said ever so softly.

"Please Hermione, tell me how you feel." He begged, as tears filled his eyes as eyes.

She tried to look him in the eye, but it hurt her too much. She couldn't do this; she couldn't possibly tell Ron Weasley that she doesn't love him back, it was too hard. Hermione knew that she didn't love Ron for anything more than a friend, and she hated breaking his heart, it practically broke hers in the process.

"I'm going to be honest with you Ron…" she stuttered, tearing away from his painful stare. Tears suddenly fell from her eyes, as she felt her heart stop in her chest. Ron was a sweet guy; he didn't deserve this. Cupping her hands over her eyes, she started to run towards the girls dormitories.

"Hermione, don't you dare run away crying like you always do. I want an answer from you. I have waited years for me to get the courage to do this and when I finally do you decide to leave the room crying. If you don't love me then just say so, yes it will hurt, but I will eventually move on, but if you do love me then we can take that from there. I am tired of living my life with out knowing anything. You are the brains, you figure things out easily and I'm always the one left clueless, but not tonight Hermione. I demand an answer for once in my life." He almost said firmly with tears falling down his face.

They both held strong eye contact for a few seconds when Hermione broke away as the tears continued to roll down her face. Ron was right, he did deserve to know the answer, but it was just so hard for her to tell him.

"Ron, I can't do this. I can't stand here and say I love you the way you love me, I just can't." She sobbed uncontrollably.

All of his tears instantly dried up as his face flushed. Dropping her wrist, he glared at her eyes with a cold look on his face.

"That is all I needed to know Hermione!" He growled before storming out of the common room.

The bushy haired Gryffindor collapsed into the empty floor, sobbing. How could she have just broke Ron's heart? He was a good person he didn't deserve this. Ron needed someone to love him just as much as she yearned for some one to love her. In her heart Hermione knew that she cared for some one, but she also knew that that person was not acceptable and did not carry the same type of feelings she did. Sighing to herself, Hermione wished that all of this would be so much easier. She wished Ron would find someone who would care about him as much as he cared for her, but most of all she wished that Draco had the same feelings as she, but she knew that was not possible. After all he is a Malfoy, and they aren't capable of caring or loving some one in return, it is all for power and money. As more tears came streaming down her face, she rubbed them vigorously, running up towards the girls dormitories. She had to get her mind off of everything especially after she had just broken Ron's heart and she too was suffering from emotional pain. Hermione picked up a book and begin reading until she fell asleep with the book in her hands.


	11. Darker Side of Life

The Darker Side of Life

Chapter 11

With his heart beating fiercely inside his chest, Ron stormed off trying to find somewhere to calm his self. He felt angry at Hermione for not loving him back, no wait he was more hurt than anything. He was both hurt and angry; hurt because she didn't love him back and they would never be together, and angry at him self for confessing his love for her when he was expecting this sort of thing to happen. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut; because he couldn't go another day with out admitting his true feelings for her? He was so furious for doing this sort of thing to his self that he just wanted to disappear and run away from Hogwarts so he would never have to look at her again, because he knew that every time he looked at her from now on it would be entirely different. She would know how he felt about her, but yet she wouldn't be able to return the same feelings. His heart felt like it had been shattered into millions of pieces that were unable to be put together again. The one and only girl he had ever truly loved shattered his heart; it would be so difficult for Ron to learn to love another woman again.

He locked himself in a stall in the prefects' bathroom; thank god it was empty. Ron's emotions had built up inside of him for so long and now he was seeking release. The only thing that ever made him happy was the very thing that destroyed him; he could never be whole again. Looking at the reflection of the red-haired boy in the mirror, his eyes swelled with tears as his hand collided with the glass, shattering it into tiny bits across the floor.

"I hate you Ron Weasley!" He shouted at himself, as tears fell from his cheeks.

"Malfoy's right you know you are poor and can't afford the best of things. You hardly know how to do the simplest of charms." He cried, collapsing to floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

"It is always about Harry or Hermione. They are the ones who end up saving the world, not me. I am useless! I am ugly, poor, and useless! And now I hate Harry more than ever! He gets all the fame around here and now he even gets the girl, the girl of my dreams. He doesn't deserve any of this. Just because he survived Lord Voldemort's killing curse as a baby people have been worshiping him like he's a God or something. Now I know how Malfoy feels, and I must be pathetic now that I understand how Malfoy feels about Harry. I wish for once that I was the one getting noticed for acts of bravery or for being attractive, but that will never happen. I am just a stupid ugly kid."

The red-haired boy just sat there as tears streamed down face. He felt like his whole life had just fallen apart right in front of him and there was nothing he could do to paste it back together again. No matter what he did his life would never be the same again. He just wanted to disappear away from Hogwarts forever; he wanted to go back home. There was no way he could stay here and deal with things especially Hermione, knowing that she didn't love him back crushed him, and he didn't even want to think about Harry. Right now Harry was on Ron's last nerve, and he was going to avoid him at all costs. Every year Harry does something heroic to save the magical world from evil Lord Voldemort, and he has never gotten in trouble with Dumbledore for breaking as many school rules as he has. He was sick of perfect Hermione Granger always knowing the answers to everything and heroic Harry Potter for always saving the day, when was it going to be his time shine?

Wiping his eyes, Ron looked up to see the door to the bathroom creep open. The minute he saw the person who entered he wanted to attack them for everything. Rage immediately consumed his entire body as he glared into the green eyes.

"What are you doing here, Harry? This is for prefects only, and you're not one, so leave!" He growled deeply, his eyes burning into Harry's full of anger.

"Ron, calm down. You're starting to scare me." Harry said backing away, until his back found the cold stone wall.

"Good. I am glad I am scaring you!"

"Ron, what is the matter with you? Have you gone mad?" Harry asked quizzically.

"No, Harry, I haven't gone mad. I just realized a lot of shit." He said in a demon like voice. "I am sick of everything. I can't take it no more!"

"Let's go for a walk and you can tell me what has got you so worked up Ron!" Harry said nervously.

His back was fully against the cold stones, as his chest heaved in and out. Never before had he seen his friend act like this; it was making him nervous.

"Harry James Potter, I don't want to go for a walk with you, because I don't want to fucking talk to you!" He yelled aiming hi wand directly at Harry's face.

"Ron, please put down your wand, and we can discuss this!" Harry said.

"No, I am sick and tired of always being the one who is made fun of. You and Hermione have got what you want. She is smart and beautiful and can get any guy she wants, but she can't seem to notice that the one who wants her, the most is standing right in front of her face. And you Harry are the one who is always there trying to save the world from Voldemort. It's quite pathetic you know how everyone looks up to you." He spat.

"You know you're beginning to sound a lot like Malfoy!" Harry huffed.

"That stupid git has a point. Perfect Potter with his perfect little girlfriend always there to save the day, but no one notices the Weasel." He sneered, mocking Malfoy.

"Ron, you have lost it! I don't know what you are going on about but for starters Hermione and I are not dating." Harry said flatly.

"Oh that's right you just fucked her like she was a slut or something. You didn't respect her at all. You are just like every other guy in the world, only wanting girls for pleasure and nothing more. See that is why I am different. I want to love her and treat her like the way she deserves to be treated. I want to be able to show her how much I love her with simple gifts and words from the heart, but I can't do that, Harry." Growled Weasley. "You know why I can't do that? Because Hermione doesn't love me back, and I am just guessing at this, but she is probably in love with either you or Malfoy. Makes since to me, who wouldn't want to hook up with you or Malfoy? Even for filthy git girls seemed to be attracted to him, especially Hermione. What is wrong with me, Harry?" Ron shouted

"There is nothing the matter with you Ron. You are perfectly capable of getting a girlfriend just as much as Malfoy." Harry answered.

"Yeah well it seems that I can't have the girl I want, does it?" Ron snapped.

"Harry, I still can't believe you fucked her knowing I loved her. Some friend you are! I don't want to talk to you again you pathetic prat!" Ron shouted, before stomping out of the prefects' bathroom leaving a confused angry and hurt Harry behind.

Harry just remained slouched against the bathroom wall as he took in the events that had just occurred. Ron practically hated him for sleeping with Hermione and he couldn't help but notice a bit of jealousy which he seemed to display. Harry always thought of Ron as one of his best friends, but now what was he going to do? He needed to go and find him to make sure he wasn't about to do anything stupid.

He started running down the empty halls of Hogwarts searching for his red-haired friend. Checking the library and the Great Hall, Harry was beginning to get worried when he didn't show up. Where could he have possibly disappeared to in such a short amount of time? This was not making any sense at all. Hearing footsteps coming from behind him, Harry turned around only to be face to be face with his potions master.

"Potter, what are you doing out in the halls past hours?" He drawled menacingly.

"It's Ron sir. He has gone mad and I need to find him." Harry panted.

"Well, always looking out for your friends, Potter? Weasley will show up."

"I don't know, he is pretty upset and I need to find him, please professor." Harry began to beg.

"Potter, it is past hours and there is no reason for you lurking about even if your Weasley friend ran off some where. We have people to search for him; I will alert them at once that a student is missing." Snape hissed. "And as for you, you will serve detention with me tomorrow evening." He said flatly before striding off into the distance.

Harry who was, he didn't know what he was feeling right now, but he knew he was angry, stormed off back to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find Ron there, but that was no such luck. He asked all of the other Gryffindors if they had seen Ron, none of them had. Tossing his robes in the floor, Harry sighed to himself as he crawled into his bed. If Ron wanted to run away and act stupid then it was his fault; Harry couldn't do nothing more about it. He had a feeling that Ron would eventually turn up anyhow, and that thought alone made Harry fall asleep a bit easier.


	12. There's Cleaning That Needs to be Done

There's Cleaning That Needs to be Done

Chapter 12

The next morning at breakfast everyone was present except for Ron. Apparently he had not yet come back from where ever he ran off too. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was asking where the red-haired boy had gone, and no one seemed to have any answers.

"This is not like Ron!" Hermione whispered to Neville and Harry.

"He seemed rather furious yesterday when I found him in the prefects' bathroom. He was rambling on about how much he liked you and how it killed him to know that you didn't have the same feelings as he did." Harry answered.

"I know I hurt Ron, but he wouldn't give me the chance to explain, Harry. I wanted to tell him that I didn't have the same feelings as he did because I wanted so much more."

Forks hit plates as all eyes turned to focus on Hermione Granger.

"Hermione! You-you love Ron?" Harry asked shockingly?

"Of course! The only reason I ever slept with anyone is because I never thought Ron loved me, and I needed to feel wanted and desired." Hermione confessed.

"Why couldn't you just tell Ron that, instead of making things complicated?" Harry hissed, tossing her an evil glare.

"Because Harry, it is not easy for us girls to just flatly say 'I love you and always have.' It is a lot more emotional for us, and besides when Ron first told me he loved me I couldn't believe it. I was in complete shock that the person I loved actually loves me back." She explained as tears filled her eyes.

"So, now what are you going to do?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I am going to find Ron and tell him that I love him and then hopefully we can be together like we both wanted." She smiled sadly.

"Do you know where Ron went?" Harry asked.

"I haven't a clue."

During potions class, Hermione could not stop wondering where Ron had disappeared to, and where ever he was, she hoped he was still alive and alright. The truth of the matter was that she indeed did love Ron and she did want to be with him but she didn't know if that would make her truly happy. Lost in a world of confusion, Hermione did not notice the dark professor standing directly in front of her.

"Ms. Granger, is there a reason why you are not focusing on my class?" He drawled.

"Sorry, professor, I rather have a lot on my mind." She confessed shyly.

"Don't we all Granger. You have cost Gryffindor five points and you will be spending this evening serving detention with me, is that clear?" He growled.

"Yes, Professor", she mumbled.

"Maybe next time you will contemplate your next shagging partner after class." Malfoy sneered.

"Malfoy, shut up!" Hermione snapped.

"It's that the best you got, Granger?" He laughed.

"Not by a long shot." She smirked.

Draco just stared at her in amazement. There she sat beside Harry, with her curly hair lying perfectly on her shoulders. Her red button down shirt revealed enough cleavage that Malfoy almost saw her pale pink bra in which held her breasts night and tight allowing them to peak out of her shirt just a bit. His eyes traveled down to her smooth legs all the way up to her thighs where her legs crossed. His trademark smirk appeared on his lips as he continued gawking at the Gryffindor beauty.

"What are you staring at Malfoy?" Hermione huffed, as she caught his eyes on hers.

"Granger, you have earned yourself another day in detention, and Malfoy this is your first unless you want more?" Snape growled. "Now I suggest both of you better pay attention in my class or I will assign you three essays and three days in detention and I will also deduct twenty points from each of your houses."

The two students turned around and began to focus on the class, well except for Hermione. Her mind seemed to wonder. The moment hers and Draco's eyes connected for that split second chills spread through out her body as she imagined his hands on hers once more. The way he touched her, the way he kissed was like nothing she had ever felt before. Sighing to herself, she began to question her love for Ron. Was she using it as an excuse to deny her love for a certain Slytherin? She shook that thought immediately out of her head, because she didn't even love Draco Malfoy; she hated him. The more she thought about him the more she began to hate him and it burned her up to know that she had actually slept with him, and what was more disturbing was that she wanted to do it again. No, she couldn't; she had to find Ron and tell him that she loved him. That was the most important thing right now.

During dinner, Hermione was extremely quiet and she only picked at her food, barely eating any of it.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, setting his fork on his plate.

"I am worried about Ron! I need to find him!" She said flatly staring at the table.

"I promise I will help you!" Harry said.

"No, Harry I need to do this on my own." She mumbled, before leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione left the Great Hall and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She was going to use everything she knew how to just so she could find Ron. Her first idea was to write him a letter and to see if he replied with in a few days. Taking her quill and a piece of parchment, she slowly began to write.

_Dearest Ronald, _

_How are you? I must say that I owe you an apology. See I didn't get time to explain everything as much as I would like to, but I don't want to write it on here just incase the owls get intercepted. All I am going to say is that I love you Ronald Weasley and please come back to Hogwarts soon because everyone misses you! _

_Hermione Granger_

She folded the parchment neatly and gave it to her owl, and with a flap of her wings the owl had set off for Ron's unknown destination. At that point in time Hermione didn't know of anything else she could do to try and find Ron. She had already confronted his sister Ginny, but she had clearly responded, saying that she wouldn't have a clue as to where he would have gone. All of this was getting to Hermione and she really felt bad because there was nothing she could do to make Ron come back. Glancing at her watch she noticed that she had less than ten minutes to get to Snape's room before detention started. That is the last thing she needed was to be late for detention with Snape and earn her self a third one. Before she left, Hermione glanced in the mirror at her self and smiled in approval.

The room was completely empty, not even Malfoy had made it here yet and that was surprising. It was dark, except for four torches which hung in each side of the room, giving it a glowing look. Hermione heard footsteps, as she turned toward the doorway she saw Malfoy standing there with his nice silken black robes. His hair was neatly parted down the middle, hiding a small portion of his cold silver eyes, and that smirk. Hermione could never forget that smirk of his that was glued to his lips. She felt her body shudder as he walked in the room and took a seat opposite her. Every few seconds Hermione would catch herself sneaking glances at the Slytherin Prince from the corner of her eyes. Then her attention focused on something else, Snape entered the room. His face was emotionless and bored with his arms folded across his chest.

"You both shall clean the storage room spotless. All potion bottles are to be alphabetized. The shelves are to be dusted as the floor is to be swept. Do you understand?" He drawled.

"This should be easy because we can use our magic." Draco snickered to no one in particular.

"That is where you are wrong Malfoy. See, I am confiscating your wands until after detention, so all the cleaning will be done by hand. There are already buckets of soap and water ready for your use. Any other questions Malfoy?" He said dully.

"No."

"I will leave you two to your cleaning. I except it spotless by the time I return." He hissed before striding out of the room.

Hermione turned and faced Draco, glaring at him, "If you wouldn't have said anything about using magic, then he probably wouldn't have went out of his way to create mops and buckets for us."

"What are those things you speak of, mops?" Draco asked seriously.

"You really don't have a clue about the muggle world do you? A mop is a thing used to clean the floors with." She snapped.

"Muggle things are useless to me." He shot.

"Shut up and get cleaning because I would rather not spend the rest of the day in detention with you." She deadpanned.

"Like I want to be near you." He hissed.

"Fine, let's just get this done so we can get the hell out of here!" She huffed, grabbing a dusty cloth. "I want you to take all the potion bottles off the first shelve and then after I'm done I want you to put them back only in alphabetical order. Is that too hard for you Malfoy?"

"No." He said slowly unbuttoning his robes.

Hermione couldn't help but watch in curiosity as the black robe slid off his shoulders and his fingers started fondling with the small white buttons of his shirt.

"What are you doing? I didn't say strip. I said take the potion bottles from the shelves."

"I don't want to get my new robes dirty. Father just bought these for me." He remarked.

"Figures." She mumbled.

Slowly his white button-down shirt slipped off his shoulders, landing in the floor with his robes. Hermione caught her breath staring at his muscular chest. Every inch of his body was firm and tight especially his six pack of abs which he had received from all the Quidditch he has been doing. She could feel herself become a little warm between her legs as her eyes took in every part of Malfoy from his silver hair right down to his black shiny shoes.

"Like what you see?" He drawled, with his famous smirk spread on his face.

"No." She lied, immediately glancing away from him.

Hermione grabbed the dusty rag and slowly began to take the bottles off the shelves since Malfoy wouldn't do it.

"Let me help you with that." He hissed into her ear from behind.

She could feel his muscular arms wrap around hers as his lips kissed the nape of her neck lightly, sending chills down her spine.

"Draco", she moaned.

Turning around her lust-filled eyes met his as she placed her hand around his waist, pulling him closer to her. His hands cupped her cheeks tightly as his lips covered hers. Hermione caught her breath, opening her mouth and allowing him full access their tongues massaged one another feverishly as her hands entangled in silver strands of hair. The kiss intensified as their tongues fought one another vigorously. Draco's hands went directly for Hermione's shirt, practically tearing it from her body. His hands cupped her firm breasts massaging and squeezing them firmly. She tossed her head back and moaned as the Slytherin began to plant heated kisses along her collar bone and neck while his hands slid up her thighs and under her pleated skirt, rubbing her wetness gently. She moaned once more feeling his hand against her wet center; his thumb rubbed her clit gently causing powerful bolts of pleasure to erupt through her body.

"Gods, Draco!" She panted. "I want you."

Their lips met once more for a fierce and violent kiss as her hands traveled down to his pants, sending them to his ankles with in seconds. Her hands squeezed his aching erection firmly, stroking it in a moderate pace. She nuzzled her lips into the nape of his neck, kissing and sucking it, savoring his salty taste that she enjoyed so much. Two of his slim fingers slid into her drenched mound as his thumb continued to rub vigorously on her clitoris. His two fingers pumped in and out of her with force as their tongues fought heatedly against one another. Pinning her body against the wall, Draco smirked at her before he slowly began grinding his throbbing erection against her wet center as her hands tangled themselves in his silvery hair. Her body began thrusting against his, wanting more friction, wanting HIM.

"Draco!" She panted. "Fuck me!" She breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist. The tip of his throbbing cock poked at her drenched mound. Her hands dug into his shoulders as she started sucking feverishly on his neck. Slowly the Slytherin slid the rest of his member inside of her. The feeling of his whole cock buried deep inside of her made her cry out in pleasure as she soon began moving in small thrusts against his body. She was extremely tight and completely soaked as Draco shoved himself deep inside of her carefully. Their bodies were pressed firmly together, chest to chest as he slowly moved in and out of her. Their lips connected for a hot open mouth kiss as their tongues battled one another violently. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist, holding her in place as he became for forceful and wild his movements. Pulling his slick erection almost all the way out, he waited for just a brief second before slamming it completely inside of her, earning a deep loud moan from her. His hips bucked with passion as he buried his cock deep inside of her center fervently. Hermione was in heaven; she locked her legs as tightly as she could around Malfoy's waist, slamming her body back into his wantonly, her nails digging into his pale skin as a bit of blood seeped through his skin. Both of them breathing and panting heavily as their bodies moved together wildly. His hands traveled up her waist, cupping her firm breasts into his hands he began kneading them and squeezing them firmly as their lips met again for a deep intensified violent kiss; their tongues clashed against one another brutally as his thrust became more vehement and powerful.

"Oh… Gods Malfoy." Hermione panted in between kisses

Tossing his blonde hair back, the Slytherin pounded himself deep inside of her violently as he felt his orgasm approaching. He thrust more vigorously and wantonly as his balls smacked against her skin repeatedly. Hermione's body bounced up and down onto Malfoy's as her hands rubbed his chest, tweaking and pinching his nipples as her lips sucked on his skin, leaving a bit of a mark.

"Oh fuck!" He cried out as thick streams of cum exploded deep inside of Hermione. Feeling Malfoy's body tremble and quiver in pure ecstasy was all she needed to send her tumbling off the edge. Digging her nails hard into his shoulders and thrusting against him forcefully she too came hard. They had collapsed onto the floor; both of the students felt like a pile of mush as they revived from their intense orgasms. Hermione was the first to say anything.

"There is going to be no way we are going to finish all of this cleaning tonight, Malfoy." She panted.

"Well, if you wouldn't have ravished me maybe we could have been out of here by now." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"I did not ravish you." She said hastily.

"If you say so, Granger, did you not beg me to fuck you?" He snickered.

"Let's just get this cleaning done so I can get some sleep tonight, because I am rather exhausted." She giggled as she got up and began the cleaning.

"You and me both, I can't wait to get to bed tonight!" He sighed as he too joined in on the cleaning.


	13. Ron's Return

A/N: TO ALL THE FLAMERS: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY STORY THEN WHY DO KEEP ON READING IT? I DON'T GET IT! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT! THERE IS NO REASON TO POST FLAMES ON HOW BAD MY STORY SUCKS. SO I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IF NO ONE ELSE POSTS ANY FLAMES.

Ron's Return

Chapter 13

"Hermione, where have you been?" Harry said hastily, as she swung the door to the Gryffindor common room open.

"I had to clean for Professor Snape, and you know how Malfoy can get." She said, shrugging off the topic.

"It's late; I think we should be getting to bed!" Harry insisted.

"Right you are! Have you heard from Ron?" She asked curiously.

"Nope, no one has seen or heard from him. I'm beginning to get a bit worried!" He sighed.

"Me too Harry, I really do like Ron and I don't want nothing to happen to him." She mumbled as tears filled her eyes.

Slamming his book closed, Harry jumped out of the red chair and stood face to face with Hermione, anger building up inside of him.

"You know what Hermione?" He said angrily "Ron's disappearance is all your fault, you know!"  
"My fault, Harry, how could it be my fault?" She shrieked.

"Well, I'm guessing that if you had actually just come right out and admitted that you loved him instead of saying you didn't at first that probably would have made a bit of a difference!" He snorted.

"You guys think it's so damn easy just to tell a person how you feel. Well, it's not! I can't just go right up to Ron and say 'I love you', because words like that mean something special coming from me." She cried.

"Another thing is that you shagged Malfoy! I guess you might have gone mad to do something like that, especially to Ron. You know how much he hates Malfoy? How could you do this to him, when all he has ever done for you was love you?" Harry yelled.

"I didn't even have a clue that he loved me? Harry, you talk about me not being able to admit my feelings, look at Ron? He just now confessed his feelings for me after I had already slept with Malfoy." She hissed.

"I suppose that is why you are late coming from detention; you couldn't keep your hands off of the Slytherin prat?" He deadpanned.

"Harry! How dare you accuse me of shagging Malfoy in detention, just after I told you that I had feelings for Ron?" She continued to sob, as the feeling of guilt overwhelmed her.

"You have changed Hermione! You are shagging the enemy behind your best friends' back, who just happens to love you with every breath in his body." Harry shot at her.

"I love Ron!" She screamed.

"How can you stand there and say you love someone when you are sleeping with another guy behind his back? That isn't love Hermione, and right now I don't want to hear the phrase 'I love Ron' come out of your mouth until you make up your mind, us or Draco Malfoy, and hopefully that decision shouldn't be too hard for you!" He fired, before storming off to the boys' dormitories.

Cupping her hands over her face, Hermione ran off to the girls' room, where she collapsed face first into her bed as tears streamed down her cheeks, soaking her fluffy pillow. There she was, torn between two guys, good and evil. Each of them had their own individuality which attracted her to them. This should be such an easy decision for her to make friends and Ron of course and let Malfoy go. Part of her couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if she chose Malfoy over her friends. He would of course, persuade her to join forces with Lord Voldemort and fight against Ron and Harry, and she could not picture herself trying to murder her friends, because she knew with out her on their side the task would be too simple. She also realized that she would be an advantage to Lord Voldemort; Hermione had all kinds of information and knowledge stored in her mind that would be of use to him. All of this was too much; she could not at all picture herself becoming a Death Eater just to be with Malfoy.

None of it made sense to her. She had a guy that loved her with every ounce of life inside of him, but yet there was the other guy who could make her feel things no one else ever could. He made her feel special and desired where as the other one made her feel loved unconditionally. If she were smart, which she was, Hermione would choose the one that loved her. Sighing to herself, Hermione knew that no matter who she chose to be with, some one would get hurt in the end. She didn't even know if Malfoy was capable of hurting, but she did know that he would definitely be pissed that she chose Weasley over him. The question still ran through her mind repeatedly, "what if?" What if she got with Ron, but that wasn't what she wanted? What if Draco Malfoy gave her exactly what she had been longing for and wanting? There were simply more questions than answers, and right now all Hermione knew was that she wanted a few hours of peaceful rest.

Morning came way too soon for Hermione. The bright rays of the sun broke through the glass window, causing her to rub her eyes one handed as she stumbled out of bed sleepily. Pulling her bushy hair up and throwing on her robes, Hermione followed the other Gryffindor girls down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Gryffindor table was bustling with loud conversations and students shoveling food into their mouths. Glancing around, Hermione noticed something different. Ron was there. He was seated right between Harry and Seamus Finnegan.

"Ron!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hermione." He said flatly, with a twisted expression.

"I missed you!" She cried out in excitement as she ran over to give him a hug.

"You missed me, have you?" He questioned.

"Of course I have! I have been worried sick about you! Now out with it, where did you go?" She demanded.

"I went to stay with my brothers for a bit. I couldn't take this any more!" Ron said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"You mean to tell me, that you just left because you couldn't handle stress? You have helped Harry and I fight against Lord Voldemort, and you can't take this? Have you gone mad?" She screamed.

"Hermione, calm down, I couldn't take knowing that you did not love me! It absolutely broke my heart, so I ran away." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact from practically any one.

"That is the most pathetic excuse I have heard yet, Ronald Weasley. If you would have listened to me for about a minute longer you would have learnt that I in fact loved you in return!" She hissed.

"But you told me that you don't have feelings for me like that." He said, scrunching his eyes up and glaring at her with confusion.

"I meant to tell you that I don't have feelings like that because mine are stronger and I want so much more." Hermione said in one breath.

"You're mental, you know that?" Ron said with a slight grin on his face.

"I'm sorry; I should have explained it to you better, because we girls get confused easily." She said with laughter in her voice.

"You're telling me." Ron chuckled. "So does this mean…err…that…we're a couple now?" He choked.

"I...err…guess so!" She squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around her boyfriend.

"Glad that's all settled." Harry responded.

Leaning over, Ron gave Hermione a gentle kiss on the lips. It was nothing like Malfoy's; the kiss was full of tenderness and care and Hermione knew at that precise moment that she had made the right decision, her heart told her so.

Harry followed behind Ron and Hermione, who were hand in hand, as they made their way to transfiguration class. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of irritation burning his stomach. Something told him that Hermione wasn't quite over the Slytherin Prince just and Ron was going to end up even more heartbroken than before.

"I see the mud-blood and Weasley have gotten together." A deep voice drawled. "Couldn't be a better pairing if you ask me!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry demanded.

"Oohh, Potter's a bit grouchy today!" The blonde snickered.

"Malfoy shove it, or else I will hex you!" Ron threatened.

"Weasley, last time you tried to hex me you ended up burping slugs. I don't think you want to do that again, do you? Maybe you should get your pathetic mud-blood girlfriend to do it for you!" He hissed.

"Malfoy, I've had enough!" She said as tears swelled in her eyes once more.

"So have I!" he growled. "I have had enough of you pathetic Gryffindors." Malfoy sneered before striding away.

Hermione held Ron's hand tightly in hers as they made their way into the classroom. On the inside she was about to break down and cry, but on the outside she had to pretend as if everything was alright, as if that was just another of her regular encounters with Draco. This was harder than she thought it would be, trying to be happy with Ron, when the one she really wanted didn't want her back. This was too much for her all she ever wanted was to find peace love and happiness in her life.

The rest of the day was tiresome. Hermione could not find it in her to concentrate properly in her classes; therefore, her work was very poor. Even with Ron beside of her, Hermione couldn't help but a feel a small empty space in her heart that would not go away. She really did love Ron, but a small void lingered inside of her heart, which he could not fill.

That night after Hermione kissed Ron goodnight, she walked into her dorm and found a piece of wrapped parchment, held together with a black string lying perfectly on her bed. Quickly slipping into her pajamas, Hermione unfolded the parchment as she curled under blankets.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_It deeply angers me that you have chosen Weasley over me! This letter is not so I could confess my undying love for you, but to warn Weasley to watch his back because nobody ever takes from a Malfoy and gets away with it!_

_Draco Malfoy_


	14. Draco's Revenge

Draco's Revenge

Chapter 14

Hermione reread the letter about five times before stashing it under her pillow. Draco was seeking revenge on Ron for...taking something away from him. Hermione was very clever and she knew exactly what Ron had taken, her. She felt extremely guilty because she knew that she could not explain the letter to Ron and if she did he would throw a fit and go straight after Malfoy with out thinking a bit of it through. Closing her eyes Hermione drifted off into a deep slumber.

"Hermione wake up!" Ginny shouted, pulling the curtains open wide, revealing the bright rays of sunlight.

"Why?" she mumbled groggily.

"Because breakfast is in fifteen minutes and you must get dressed", insisted the Weasley girl.

Pulling the covers from her body, Hermione stumbled out of bed and jumped in the shower. Before leaving with Ginny to the common room, she grabbed the letter from Malfoy and stashed it in her robes.

Her, Ginny and a few other Gryffindors made their way down to the Great Hall; however, Hermione lingered behind the rest of the crowd as she contemplated what Malfoy was going to do to Ron; she hoped it was nothing serious, but then again the Malfoy's are very unpredictable; no one can ever figure out what they got up their sleeves before it's too late.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, glancing at her.

"Didn't sleep well", she replied.

"I'm sorry." Ron chimed in, wrapping his arm around her as he took a seat.

"What kept you up?"

"I don't know; guess I had a lot on my mind."

Ron simply nodded as he began piling food onto his plate. He and Harry exchanged looks as they both watched Hermione scoot her food around, barely eating any of it. She really did like Ron and she enjoyed being with him, but what if she enjoyed being with a certain blonde Slytherin more? She would never know, because she came to the conclusion that Malfoy doesn't love her like that; he was just in it for the snogging and secret shags. Thinking of it like that made Hermione feel used and dirty now, quickly shaking those thoughts from her head she tried to focus on something much more happier; like her actually being with some one who loved her for who she was.

"Ron, I am so glad we are not angry with each other anymore!" She said, flashing him a happy grin.

"Me to Hermione", he replied with a mouth full of bread.

After breakfast they all headed for potions class, the one which Hermione dreaded the most because of Malfoy. She really did not want to look at him right now. She was till on the look out for anything suspicious just in case he tried something on Ron. This was driving her mad, she wished she knew when Draco was going to seek his revenge so she could be on the look out and try and help Ron, but of course a Malfoy never tells when something is going to happen, and she could not tell Ron that the Slytherin was going to get revenge on him for going out with Hermione, because the red-head completely despised Malfoy more than any other student in the school and he practically hated him more than he hated Professor Snape. The trio was working on boiling some kind of anecdote to a certain poison potion. No one, Hermione, Ron or Harry seemed to acknowledge Malfoy stride past them, but Hermione could swear she felt something brush against her shoulder; however, she quickly discarded it as nothing.

"Well, it looks as if the Gryffindors have finished with their potions." Snape drawled, approaching the cauldrons.

Glancing at the orange-yellow color, he huffed and barely nodded in slight approval.

"Now, one of you must test the potion to make sure it is correct. If it is, the drinker will feel a warm flush of heat spread through out his or her body." Snape continued. "Now which one of you is going to be the lucky one?" He said with a twisted smirk on his face.

Neither Harry nor Hermione volunteered just in case something did go wrong, both of them glanced at Ron who just swallowed loudly, scrunching up his eyebrows.

"I'm not going to do it!" He said blatantly.

"Ron, I practically brewed it, Harry was the one getting all the ingredients, so now you have to contribute." Hermione instructed.

"Fine", he grumbled under his breath as he grabbed a ladle full of the potion.

Snape stood there not moving, observing Ron as he sipped from the ladle. His face went serious as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to swallow the liquid down. Just as Professor Snape indicated, Ron did feel a warming sensation spread quickly through his entire body, as if all his nerves were on fire.

"Well done, Gryffindor", he sneered.

But just as Ron thought that the reaction was over with, his body became abnormally cold as if he had stepped into a body of freezing water.

"Ron, you alright", Hermione asked nervously, shaking his shoulders.

He did not respond; his body began convulsing and then everything in his mind went blank as his eyes widened. Frantically, the red-head glanced around the room observing everything.

"Wh-where…am I?" He stuttered, looking directly at Harry this time.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Harry asked, looking his best mate in the eye.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione called out.

"Granger, you better have a good explanation for your sudden outburst!" He growled.

"There's something wrong with the potion. Ron's mind went blank!" She said worriedly.

"You and Potter are the ones that brewed it, so you guys can fix it!" He scolded.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted at him.

"Who is Ron, and why do you keep yelling at me? I'm not def ya know!" The red-head said flatly.

"Ron, this isn't funny!" Harry hissed.

"Who are you?" he said, with a funny looking expression on his face.

"I am Harry and that is Hermione, we are your best mates! Now come off it Ron, this joke isn't funny anymore!"

"Am I Ron? Where are we?" He said completely clueless.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione shouted again.

"What now, Granger?"

"Please, if you don't want to help Ron, then Harry and I shall take him to the hospital wing!" She cried.

"Very well Granger you and Potter and Weasley may leave!" He snorted, returning back to their lessons.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Ron, we are going to the hospital wing!" She demanded, pulling his arm, with Harry pushing his back.

"But I'm not sick!" He laughed.

Harry and Hermione both ignored his comments, as they walked past the other students who were giving them awkward glances, especially the Slytherins. Hermione couldn't help it. She glanced over at the table that Crabbe, Malfoy, and Goyle occupied only one of them was looking back at her: Malfoy with his evil smirk pasted to his lips, silently laughing. That moment Hermione realized what had happened. Draco must have put something in their potion because her and Harry double checked all the ingredients and directions. Casting the Slytherin a deadly look, she and Harry and Ron proceeded to the hospital wing.

The three of them burst through the doors, searching for Madam Pomfrey. There were only about two other patients in the room, who looked to have suffered some minor jinxes. Hermione hoped that whatever Malfoy put in the potion was not too serious and that it could be healed rather quickly. Once Ron was well, she was definitely going to tell him who jinxed the potion to make him lose his memory and she wouldn't stop him from hexing Malfoy either; he deserved every bit of it. Ron was her boyfriend, how could he do that to her especially since he didn't have the same feelings as she did. There was no way that Draco Malfoy possibly cared about her let alone fall in love with her; who was she trying to fool?

"What's the matter, dears?" Madam Pomfrey said, glancing at the worried looks on all three of the Gryffindors.

"We were in Potions class mixing up an anecdote to some kind of poison, and Snape told one of us to drink it to make sure it works correctly, and it did at first, but then he lost his memory. I think some one spiked the potion to make him like this." Hermione explained calmly.

"Oh dear", she sighed, glancing at Ron.

"Do you know your name?" She asked softly.

"I am beginning to think it is Ron; that is all I have been called or maybe it's Weasel." He said as if in deep thought about the question.

"You are correct! Your name is Ron, and your last name is Weasley, not Weasel!" She laughed softly. "Do you know who these people are?" She said, pointing to Harry and Hermione.

"Well, they said they are my best mates, but I never met them before."

"They indeed are your best friends, Ron!"

"I am Harry Potter!"

"And I am Hermione Granger!"

"Are we related?" Ron said curiously, glancing over at the other two.

"No." They both laughed in unison.

"Well, by the looks of it, the potion was indeed minor but very effective. I must keep him here until he is better!" Madam Pomfrey said. "He should have a complete recovery with in two weeks." She said proudly.

"You mean you won't have to send him to St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"Of course not, with the proper fluids, he should be healed rather quickly. It seems as though he did not induce as much of the potion as he could have, which then we would definitely have to send him to St. Mungo's", she explained thoroughly.

"Now you two better get back to class." Pomfrey instructed, as she guided Ron to a near bed. "If you guys come and visit him after dinner, I am sure that would help."

"Are you sure he is going to be alright?" Hermione asked again.

"Yes, he will be fine, here with me!"

"Good." Harry said flatly.

The two of them was walking back down the empty hallway towards Snape's class.

"What happened? How could someone have spiked the potion? We were guarding it the entire time." Harry pondered.

Hermione was not about to confess that Draco Malfoy wrote her a note saying that he would seek revenge on Ron for taking something that belonged to him; she knew Harry would have a fit over that.

"I don't know Harry! This is really weird!" She said, acting puzzled by the whole incident.

"Hermione…" Harry said warily. "You wouldn't dare spike the potion so you could get to Malfoy would you?" He said cautiously, knowing that she was going to go off.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She yelled; her voice echoing through the hallways. "How dare you, accuse me of hurting Ron, just so I could be with that Slytherin prat! I can't believe you even thought that I would do something like that, especially to Ron! You ought to know me better than that, Harry James!" She screamed as tears filled her eyes.

"I am sorry, Hermione. But you're the brightest witch in our year. Some one must have done loads of research to find out how certain potions react with one another." Harry said.

"I'm still mad at you, you know! I can't believe you would accuse me of such drastic acts!" She huffed.

"Hermione, I wasn't thinking, but you're the only one who actually passes Potions with a high mark, so I just can't figure it out!" He said quizzically, as they approached Snape's classroom just as class was being dismissed.

"Potter, what happened with the Weasel? He looked as if he had gone mad?" He drawled.

"Oh Malfoy, stop pretending as if you care!" Harry retorted.

"You're right I don't." He huffed.

"Malfoy's aren't capable of experiencing any other emotion besides hate!" Harry deadpanned.

"On the contrary Potter, I happen to feel a lot of emotions, even love; which is one of the greater emotions I have been experiencing, but you're too thickheaded to understand that." Malfoy hissed.

"In love with Parkinson, are you?" The Gryffindor smiled.

"No, and since when did my love life be any of your concern."

"It's not like you actually love and care for any of the girls', you just want to get into their knickers." Harry said blatantly.

"That's where you're wrong again, Potter! I should hex you for that!" The blonde growled, clutching his wand tightly into his face.

"I dare you to hex me, because when Professor Snape sees you, you will have detention for the rest of the week." Harry laughed.

Aiming his wand at Harry, Malfoy yelled out a confundus charm, causing the Gryffindor to look and act rather confused. Quickly, Hermione revived Harry and shot Malfoy a deadly glare as if she could hex him next.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted! "I am going to get you for that!"

"Mr. Potter, are we threatening other students?" Snape drawled.

"But sir…" he stammered.

"No buts, Mr. Potter, you will serve detention with me tomorrow night at nine!" He demanded.

Groaning, Harry shoved his hands inside his robes and strolled off down the hallway, completely forgetting about Hermione and Malfoy.

"Malfoy that was a terrible thing you did to Ron!" She said sympathetically.

"Could have been worse", he shrugged.

"I told you no one takes something away from a Malfoy, and gets away with it." He drawled, running his slim fingers through his silky strands.

"What could he have possibly taken?" She asked, hoping for a certain answer, which she already knew.

"Don't be so naïve, Granger; you being very intelligent know exactly what we are discussing here!"

"I am not a piece of property that you own, buy, sell, trade and just throw away when you are tired of me!" She replied hastily.

"Indeed not, I would want to keep you." Draco said with a slight smirk on his face. "My father always told me that Malfoy's deserve the best of everything; the best education, house, clothes, and even women!" He said seriously, looking directly into her deep eyes.

"But Malfoy, I am not your type. I don't have all the wealth you do, nor do I live in a big fancy manor with my pure-blood parents. I am just a simple girl with simple parents, and well a very not-so-simple life." She explained, grasping his wrist and holding it in hers.

"I have learned a lot from father, you could say. He was always going on about how important, money, power and confidence is, now I realize that I no longer to guide me. I have to follow my own desires, needs, and wants, not his; despite the fact that he will most likely _crucio_ me or _Avada Kedavara _me the second he finds out about us." Malfoy explained sincerely.

Hermione Granger could not believe that the stuck up Slytherin Prince was capable of loving; in fact, she realized how much of a decent person he really is once she got to talk to him. His father always bragged and boasted about having the best of everything, and frowned up on those who couldn't afford the finer things in life, such as the Weasley's and she felt exceptional knowing that Malfoy considered her "the best", when he always taunted her with the foul name of mud-blood. Hermione realized that as time passes people tend to mature, and Malfoy was a prime example.

"Malfoy, I don't want that to happen!" She said, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"It won't, Hermione…as long as father doesn't find out." He stammered.

Hearing her first name roll off of his pink lips, sent chills through her body as a smile crossed her face.

"I want to get some rules straight before you go searching for, Potter!" He hissed.

"One: You are mine, no one else's, because I don't like to share! Two: we will address each other by first name basis only. Three: No snogging in public, as difficult as this will be no one can find out about us! Four: Neither one of us is allowed to tell a single soul of our relationship!" He drawled, explaining the rules.

Hermione gasped as she realized that she was still technically with Ron! She just couldn't see both of the boys, because neither one of them would be happy, especially Malfoy since he doesn't like to share.

"Draco…there's a bit of a problem", she started to confess.

"Yes, you and the Weasel, I am quite aware that you two are a couple at this moment, and like I already addressed; I do not like to share with NO ONE, especially the Weasel!" He said sharply.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione asked as tears began falling from her eyes.

Draco just stared at her, and slowly he wrapped his arms around her, as she began crying on her shoulder.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you will like it." He said bitterly.

"Wh-what?" She sobbed.

"I could erase the part of Ron's memory where you guys even went out, or you could break-up with him as soon as he gets well. You choose." He said flatly.

"Draco, I don't want you to erase any more of Ron's memory!"

"Fine, then you can break up with him as soon as he is well, and I mean it! I want you all to myself, Hermione!" He ordered.

She simply nodded, wrapping her arms around his skinny frame and hugging him tightly.

"HERMIONE!" A voice shouted.

Both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor turned to see Harry with his wand at the ready; his face was glowing with anger.

"Malfoy, don't you ever fucking touch her! Stay away!" He yelled angrily, pointing his wand at the blonde and then switching to Hermione.

"Hermione, how could you do this to Ron? He is laying up there in the Hospital Wing with no fucking clue as to who he is or who we are and here you are trying to snog Malfoy! You just can't keep your filthy hands off of him can you?" Harry growled, sending the pair very deadly looks; his eyes burning deep into their soul.

"Harry, calm down!" Hermione said rather nervously.

"No, I am sick and tired of your behavior Hermione. You just admitted to me that you love Ron, but yet here you are wrapped in this pathetic prat's robes. I am sure you love him a whole lot, Hermione, it just shows, especially when you're with a fucking Death Eater!" He screamed, pointing his wand at Hermione and then at Draco.

"Potter..."Malfoy began.

"Don't you dare talk to me you pathetic stuck up arrogant bastard. You don't deserve to speak to me!" Harry hissed.

"Harry that is no way to act!" Hermione shouted, attempting to lower his wand.

"Don't touch me, Hermione; Merlin knows where your hands have been?"

"Harry you are acting irrational and stupid!" She deadpanned, with her hands on her hips.

"I'm the irrational one?" He shouted looking directly at Hermione. "I am the one who can not make my mind up between two blokes, and when one loses his memory that gives me every right to go snogging the other one who just happens to be a fucking DEATH EATER!" He screamed, emphasizing the last two words.

"I am leaving Harry. I don't want to talk to you right now!" She huffed, locking her arm around Draco's.

"Fine, have it your way. I don't want to talk to you either, you Gryffindor Slut!" He growled.

"Harry, maybe you should find yourself some one new to hang out with since I am quite the Gryffindor slut." She snorted.

"Oh, my mistake, Hermione, you only put out for rich arrogant Slytherin's with blonde hair. Tell me is it the money you want, or is it because he's better in the sack!" Harry yelled, before he ran off towards the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione collapsed to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. She had just lost herself to Harry Potter, who was no longer her friend. All of the things he had said to her, hurt her worse than the word 'mud-blood', because they came from some one who cared about her. Never did she think Harry would say such horrible things to her; she felt completely crushed. It was going to be impossible for her to enjoy her happiness with Draco, because she didn't have Harry as a best friend and she was sure that when Ron found that he would try and do something to sabotage their relationship, or worse, himself. Never at all her years in Hogwarts has Hermione felt more alone and empty than now. She felt as if everyone had turned their back on her, because she knew Harry would tell half of the Gryffindor common room that he saw her with Malfoy. Then by morning her relationship with the Slytherin would be revealed, and that would be humiliating, mostly on Draco's part because he has standards he has to live up to, and she knew that no one would accept this relationship. Was she really doing the right thing? Her mother always told her to follow her heart wherever it may lead you, and that is just what she did, and she found her self in Draco Malfoy's arms, but it cost her, her friends, and her reputation. She was beginning to wonder if those sacrifices were all worth it in the end. She sure hoped that everything would work out for the best, that she would be happy and still have her friends, but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be easy, and she was willing to fight for it.


	15. Consequences

Consequences

Chapter 15

Hermione and Draco had parted shortly after the argument with Harry. He promised to meet her at midnight in the Room of Requirements as he sat off for the Slytherin dormitories. Hermione, on the other hand, sulked toward the library; she just couldn't bear to be around Harry right now. She needed time to herself and time to think and sort everything out. On the way to the library she bumped into Seamus Finnegan, who glared at her as if she was a Death Eater.

"Watch it, Hermione!" He snapped.

"Seamus, what's wrong?"

"How dare you betray Gryffindors like that?" The Irish yelled.

"Oh, I see you have talked to Harry then." She said lowly.

"Of course I talked to Potter. He told me how you were wrapped in Malfoy's robes when your boyfriend is laying in the Hospital Wing with no memory, some friend you are! Harry told me that he would be surprised if you were the one to cause Ron to lose his bloody memory!" Seamus said flatly.

"How dare you both! I love Ron!" She screamed, with her hands on her hips.

"How can you love him when you're too busy snogging that ferret boy?" He retorted.

"Don't call him that! And I do love Ron, but not like I thought I did Seamus!" She confessed.

"Right, now you're just playing with his emotions, you truly are the Gryffindor Whore!" He deadpanned. "But you should be the Slytherin Slut, since you only put out for Malfoy!"

"Seamus Finnegan! You're a right foul git! I love Ron like a best friend or a brother, and I didn't realize that until last night!" She admitted.

"Was that before or after you shagged Malfoy", snorted Seamus.

"You're just as bad as Harry! I don't want to talk to either of you, and just so you know, I didn't shag Malfoy last night!"

"Why, was you too upset over having a row with Harry or were you just not in the mood, then again maybe it was him. Was he doing dirty deeds for the Dark Lord…?" He hissed.

"I have had enough of both you and Harry! I am going to the library to STUDY!" She huffed.

"Study, I bet, you're only studying certain parts of Draco's anatomy." He joked.

Hermione had enough of Harry's crude comments and she definitely didn't need any from Seamus Finnegan either. Enough was enough.

"Seamus, you know what, you can just FUCK OFF! I don't need your comments or Harry's as well; I could care less anymore so please just FUCK OFF!" She screamed as her face turned red. "I have had enough from Harry and I most certainly don't need it from you!"

The Irish boy just stared at Hermione as if she had gone mad or something; secretly frightened by her outburst. He quickly strolled off towards the Gryffindor common room with out saying another word to Hermione. After yelling at Seamus like that Hermione felt quite relieved and a smirk worthy of Malfoy crossed her lips as she continued her journey to library, which was just straight ahead. Pulling out her history text book, she began scanning through it as her mind thought of none other than the Slytherin Prince. Hermione had realized late last night that her love for Ron was like a best friend or a brother, nothing more. She had fallen in love with the enemy: Draco Malfoy and there was nothing anyone could do about it. No matter how much Harry or Seamus went off on her, her feelings would not change. Deep inside she knew it was wrong to fall for him, but she cared no longer. After six years of searching, Hermione had found someone that made her happy; why couldn't her friends see that and respect that she has finally found love and happiness in her life. The person should not matter; they should be more concerned with her happiness and well being, but it did not work like that. Most of her friends had turned against her because of the person she had fell in love with. This was so stressful for her, worse than any exam could give her.

Shutting her book quietly, Hermione decided to head off to the Hospital Wing to check on Ron. She wanted to get there before Harry did and she knew he would be visiting right after dinner, so she thought going before would save her from a confrontation from her best friend; she still hoped he would come to his senses and be her friend once more. She left the library quietly, making her way to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey greeted her with a warm smile and insisted that Ron was doing well, even though his recovery has not been that rapid; she declared that he has made a tiny bit of progress. Hermione found the news very delightful, but then her stomach twisted into a huge knot, remembering that once Ron has made a full recovery that she has to break up with him; something she wasn't looking forward too at all, but she did wish him to get well and soon. Walking over to his bed, she saw him laying there with a goofy grin on his face and his shaggy red hair rumpled against the pillow.

"Hello, Ron", she said softly.

"Let me guess, you are the smarty pants, but I can't remember your name." He chuckled.

Ignoring the comment he made, she just patted his hand gently.

"Has anyone else come to see you, Ron?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Just some random kid, couldn't tell you what he looked like though." He replied, scratching his forehead as if trying to think of the person who came to see him.

"Well, what color was his hair?"

"Can't remember that though, but it was umm short." He stammered.

"That narrows it down to about the whole male gender here." She chuckled.

"What's your name again?" He asked, twisting his head.

"Hermione Granger." She said softly.

"Right…we are…err…brother and sister, right?" Ron stuttered.

At this point, Hermione wanted to take a full advantage of the situation and agree with Ron so that everything would be clear when he recovered, but Hermione being nice and gentle couldn't manipulate Ron like that; she just couldn't bare to lie to him, even if he wasn't in the right state of mind and didn't know who he or anybody else was for that matter.

"No, Ron." Hermione said cautiously. "We are not related."

"Then we must be a couple then, because anyone that wouldn't want to go out with a pretty girl like you has got to be mad." He said bashfully as his face turned a light shade of pink.

Hermione merely chuckled and barely nodded her head in agreement. How could she sat there and tell Ron that they are going out when in just a few weeks she would end up breaking his heart. She didn't necessarily have to agree that they were going out; she could just simply alter the truth a bit.

"Well Ron, it's complicated you see. You do have quite the crush on me…" She started.

"You don't love me back?" He shot back, immediately sitting straight up in his bed.

"That's not it Ron…I do love you." She continued.

"Than why aren't we going out?" He huffed. "Is it because you only think of me as a best friend or a brother and you can't get beyond that fact?" He asked carefully.

Hermione sighed at relief that he had actually said something first, because she had no idea as to what she was going to tell him.

"Yes that is just it Ron. I have known you for a little over six years and I have grown to love you as a best friend, and I just don't know if we want to risk our friendship by going out. What if we get into a terrible fight and never speak to each other again, that would be completely awful. I don't know what I would do with out you in my life, Ron so if that means we just have to be best friends than I will do it because it is better to have you in my life as a friend than not have you at all." She explained rather calmly, but inside her nerves was twisting and her body was trembling.

"Would you ever give it a shot? I mean, would you ever consider going out with me?" He asked seriously.

"I probably would, in the future." She smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me…Uhhh…I can't remember your name and it's killing me!" He sighed, knocking on the side of his head with his fist.

"Hermione, my name is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley!"

"Yes, well maybe you should have an easier name to remember like mine, Ron. It is plain and very well easy to remember." He laughed

She just laughed and kissed him gently on the forehead before leaving; it was time for dinner. Hermione didn't really fancy going to dinner because she had to tolerate Harry and she knew he wasn't going to be any nicer than he was earlier.

"I see you made it, Hermione." Harry said sharply.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I figured you'd be busy with someone." He deadpanned, not even looking at her at all.

"No, if you must know I was visiting Ron!"

"Feeding him loads of lies, I bet!"

"No, I confessed to him."

"Right, you confessed to your best mate, who just happens to have no memory whatsoever that you are in love with another man?" Harry said quizzically, his eyes still fixated on his silver plate of food.

"No, I told him that we have been best friends for so long that I wouldn't want to take a chance of ruining our friendship over some relationship that might not work out." She explained.

"I don't get you. You sat there and tell Ron that friendship is more important than a relationship, but yet you don't give a damn about our friendship! It means absolutely nothing to you, and that damn Slytherin means everything!" Harry shouted as his eyes burned into hers.

A few nearby Gryffindors turned their heads in shock looking at Harry than at Hermione. Slamming his fork on to his plate, Harry got up and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving Hermione quite pissed and the others were bewildered about the whole situation. Tears formed in her eyes as she pushed her plate aside and ran to the front doors. Right now she needed to take a walk, and get some air.

"Going to find him, no doubt?" Harry retorted, as he popped out from behind a suit of armor.

"Harry, let it go! Why can't you just want me to happy for once instead of always thinking about yourself! I swear sometimes I think you are more conceited than he is!" She shouted.

"That's bullshit and you know it Hermione. Through out the years I have been here I have done shit for everyone, shit that no one else had the balls to do, especially your little Slytherin boyfriend, he was quite the coward." He hissed.

"Shut up! You know what is wrong with you Harry James Potter?" She snapped.

"Go ahead and tell me that I am big headed, stupid and worthless, I have heard them all before, Granger!"

"No, you view the whole world in two ways: good and evil. You are all for the good side, saving people and doing good deeds to help others as well, but the evil side you want to kill them all. You view them as well, objects not as people. Let me tell you something, he might be on the opposite side as you, but he is still human and he has emotions just like you and me. So please stop putting everyone one sides and getting to know them just as a normal person!" She growled, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"You always try to find the good in everyone don't you, Hermione! In case you haven't noticed, your little boyfriend is Death Eater that means he worships the Dark Lord, and that he will put you in danger!" Harry snapped.

"See there you go, always thinking you know everyone, but you don't! You don't know positively that he is going to hand me over to the Dark Lord…" she began.

"You are so naïve Hermione! You think that just because someone loves you that he won't hand you right over to the Dark Lord when the time comes. Think about Hermione, he is pure-blood and you're a mud-blood…"

"Harry, how dare you, call me that! I was used to it by him, but not by you. You are supposed to be friend.

"The Dark Lord wants all muggle-borns to be dead, so he is just going to hand you over…that's if he doesn't kill you first."

"You think you have all of this figured out don't you?" She snapped.

"I do, and you're too blind to see it!" He retorted.

"Fine Harry, since you know that he is just going to have me killed anyways, what the hell do you want me to do? You want me to be alone for the rest of my life? Is that what you want?" She sobbed, pacing the school grounds, back and forth.

"Of course I don't want you to be unhappy, that is why I am telling you this, Hermione! I just don't want to see you hurt or perhaps dead in the end." He said a bit more softly this time, but his voice still stern.

"You think you can save everyone, Harry, but not me! I don't want to be saved, not this time. I want to face the consequences on my own."

"You are willing to die for a Death Eater?" He said sharply.

"He loves me, Harry, and I love him too. Why can't you just let us be happy?"

"You are bloody pathetic, Hermione, you know that!" He said, shaking his head.

"I don't want you dead!" He repeated. "Why can't you be happy with Ron, at least you know he loves you!"

"Harry, how many times have I told you this, I love Ron like a brother. I don't want to risk our friendship." She cried.

"But you are willing to throw ours away?" He snapped.

The two were interrupted when the main doors flung open, as a student sulked out into the fresh night time air. Harry and Hermione both immediately recognized the green and silver robes that belonged to Draco Malfoy. Hermione's heart thudded in her chest as her every hair on her body stood at end. She knew something bad was about to him, and the feeling wouldn't disappear.

"Go away, Malfoy!" Harry shouted bitterly.

"Potter, you seem pissed!" He said, with that smirk glued to his face.

"Really, I wouldn't have noticed and if you don't leave I will _crucio_ your ass until you either die from pain or decide to leave because you can't take it!" Harry growled, aiming his wand at the Slytherin, who just stood there as if he had been frozen.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, as she ran up behind up, pulling on the sleeve of his robes.

"You wouldn't dare use an Unforgivable on me, Potter because you don't want your precious rep as "The Chosen One" to be demolished." He drawled.

"I don't give a damn about my rep anymore, Malfoy!" Harry growled viciously, his eyes glaring deep into the Slytherin's, producing a since of fright.

"HARRY!" Hermione called out once more!

"Shut up, Hermione!" He demanded forcefully at once.

Before Harry could say or do anything more, Draco's fist connected with his nose, knocking him onto the ground as blood splattered all over his face. Wiping the crimson from his face, Harry yanked Malfoy's green and silver tie, pulling him down on top of him and hitting his jaw, Malfoy's face went sideways.

"BOYS! STOP IT!" Hermione cried out.

But they seemed to ignore her as fists collided with skin, blood spurting out into the open air. Malfoy had Harry pinned to the ground, and his fist kept hitting his jaws: one side then the other, repeatedly. Hermione gasped, as she thought she could hear one of Harry's teeth crack under the beating. Swinging his fist upward, Harry gave Malfoy a violent blow to the stomach, causing him to fall off of Harry. The Gryffindor rolled over on top of the Slytherin and punched his nose then his jaws as blood spewed from his busted lips. Draco moaned in agony as Harry gave him a nasty punch to the eye. Covering his eye immediately, Draco bent his legs and thrust them upward; kneeing Harry in the crotch brutally. Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry choked for breath as his hands went between his legs as he cried out in severe pain, now lying on his back in the cold wet grass with blood pouring out of the wounds, covering his face and his shirt completely.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried, as she rushed over to him.

Malfoy staggered to his feat, straightening his robes as blood too covered his face. His eye was now swollen and beginning to blacken; he felt dizzy as if everything was going around in fast rapid circles, suddenly he felt really hot, even though chills covered his body. Everything was moving so fast and it wasn't slowing down. Next thing, his whole world went black. Hearing a thud right next to Harry, Hermione looked up and saw Draco passed out in the grass a few feet away from Harry. Quickly she rushed to Draco, slapping his face lightly.

"Draco…it's me Hermione!" She said worriedly at the unconscious body, waiting for the slightest bit of movement. "Draco, wake up!" Hermione demanded, shaking his body, but still nothing.

"Harry, Harry!" She cried out to the Gryffindor, who was laying there grimacing in pain and agony.

Now was the time to curse her self, because she could heal Harry at least, if she had her wand, which left in the common room. She spotted Harry's wand in the grass, near his feet. Quickly grabbing it, she quietly muttered a few spells to decrease the amount of pain Harry felt.

"Harry, you alright?" She asked carefully.

"No! I hurt like hell!" He muttered, grinding his teeth together.

"I am going to go get help, Malfoy's hurt and he won't wake up!" She said frantically, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Just leave him here!" He snorted under his breath.

"Quit being such a bastard, Harry! And while I'm gone please don't kill him. I would hate to see you go to Azkaban for the rest of your life!" She deadpanned as she raced through the halls of Hogwarts, looking for any body that could help.

"McGonagall!" Hermione shouted!

The old Professor cocked her head as she glanced expressionless at Hermione.

"Yes, Miss, Granger!"

"I need help! Harry and Draco got into a fight just outside the castle. Harry is alright I think, but I can't wake Draco up." She panted nervously.

The Professor and Hermione quickly jogged to where Harry and Draco were lying. To Hermione's surprise, Harry was not punching Draco like she had expected, but was merely lying in the grass suffering from a great amount of pain. Professor McGonagall quickly transported the two boys to the Hospital Wing. Hermione rushed up their immediately, with her heart pounding inside of her chest. Hermione had a feeling that Harry would be alright and recover rather quickly; it was Draco which she was more concerned about; she would not be able to forgive Harry, at least not for along while, if something serious happened to Draco.


	16. The Hospital Wing

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry this chapter is so short, and all the errors in here are MINE!

The Hospital Wing

Chapter 16

"Madam Pomfrey, are they going to be alright?" Hermione asked worriedly, standing beside Draco's bed, glancing down at him as her hand stroked his gently.

"Harry is fine! He can return to his daily activities. I have gave him a potion to cure all of the bruises and one for to take away all of his pain, so he is in perfect condition!" She said cheerfully.

"I am glad to hear that Harry is fine, how is Draco?" She asked more concerned.

"He passed out, but I assure you he will be just fine by morning. With plenty of rest and an adequate amount of potion he shall be good as new tomorrow!"

It felt like a huge boulder of relief had been lifted off Hermione's shoulders as Pomfrey told her that Draco would be just fine by morning. Now the only thing she was worried about was talking to Harry; she knew he wasn't going to be too happy to see her, but she didn't want to lose her best friend either. And to top all of this off, Hermione was still worried sick about Ron's recovery. He had finally learned his name and all the basics like where he went to school, his house name, the names of most of his family members, but he couldn't remember how to do things or where things were located.

"How is Ron doing?" Hermione asked again.

"He is doing better; he is sleeping right now! But he has made a fair amount of progress. I hope by the end of next week we will be able to release him!" Madam Pomfrey instructed.

"That is good to hear." Hermione replied quietly as she leaned over the bed and kissed Draco's cheek.

She watched him closely as his eyelids twitched and his body trembled as she held his hand firmly in hers.

"I am so sorry Draco!" She mumbled in his ear as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Didn't even come to check on me, did you?" Harry growled.

Hermione immediately staggered to a standing position, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey said you were perfect, and I agree. You're a perfect ass hole!" She stated.

"I see you don't give a damn about me, because you are too wrapped up in his arms. If you should be worried about any body other than me it should be your bloody boyfriend, or have you forgotten you have one?" Harry retorted, running his hands through his tousled raven hair.

"I do have a boyfriend, Harry, and I am standing right beside his bed!" She mumbled, turning her glance away from Harry and on the Draco.

"I can't believe you, Hermione. I thought that after six years I finally got to know you, but I guess I was wrong." He hissed. "I can't wait until Ron finds out, who you are with. I am sure he will just be so happy for you especially after you break his fucking heart! He doesn't deserve this Hermione, but all you can think about is yourself. I guess you and Malfoy do deserve each other, both of you are conceited stuck up prats who doesn't give a damn about anyone except yourself!" Harry roared.

"You know that is untrue Harry! I do care about you and especially Ron!" She sobbed.

"If you fucking cared about Ron, you wouldn't be doing this to him right now. You wouldn't be standing here beside of Malfoy's bed; you would be at Ron's side comforting him and trying to help him recover quickly, but no you're right here where you belong, with Malfoy!"

"Harry, I told Ron earlier today when I went and visited him that I only loved him as a brother and I wouldn't want to risk losing him as a friend, and I don't want to lose you either Harry." She cried, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Well, Hermione, I can't stand back from a distance and watch you hurt Ron!" He hissed.

"Harry, I don't want to hurt Ron either, but why should I be in a relationship when there is no true love or chemistry there? That is just bad and unhealthy for the both of us. It would be harder on him that way. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to be in an unhappy relationship either."

"There you go, just thinking about yourself as always. I seriously think you two prats were made for each other, only I didn't think Draco would lower his standards to go out with a mud-blood. Yes, Hermione, I called you a fucking mud-blood, because of the way you have treated Ron and I lately; you deserve it. Come to think of it, you don't actually deserve to be considered one of my friends. I truly hope you're happy Hermione with your little Death Eater!" Harry growled as he stormed out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione collapsed to her knees at the side of Draco's bed as tears streamed down her face. What was she thinking, choosing a Slytherin over her best friends? She had felt like her heart had broken into pieces and it was unfixable; the only person that would be able to mend it was lying in a bed unconscious. Laying there for what had seemed like just a few minutes, Hermione opened her eyes when Madam Pomfrey tapped her shoulder.

"Dear, I'm afraid you had dozed off. I am going to have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours is over and it's close to curfew so you might want to head back to your common room." She said softly.

Drying her eyes with the arm of her robes, Hermione got to her feet and just stared at the nurse, sniffling.

"But…I can't leave him. What if he wakes up? I want to be here when he opens his eyes. I want to be the first person he sees."

"I know you care deeply about him, but its rules of Hogwarts. I must ask you to leave Miss Granger." She repeated.

"You don't understand. I love him. I can't bear to leave him here all alone. What if something happens to him?" She sobbed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand repeatedly.

"I assure you dear that he will be under close watch through out the night, nothing is going to happen to him and come morning he will be good as new."

"I can't leave him. I love him!"

"You must get some rest!" Madam Pomfrey insisted.

Taking in a deep breath as she sucked back her tears, Hermione looked at the nurse. "Could I stay here then? I mean sleep in an empty bed, of course. Please I just can't go back to my common room, not tonight."

Shaking her head Madam Pomfrey glanced sadly at Hermione, "I wish I could let you my dear, but I can't because you don't have an injury."

"Fine", Hermione grumbled under her breath as she stormed out of the Hospital Wing and toward the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione entered the common room; she felt a huge knot form in her stomach as she recognized Harry sitting in the big red chair, facing the fireplace as it crackled and burned. He cocked his head enough for him to look her right in the eyes. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was a bit frightened by Harry Potter. His eyes held a special gleam that she had never seen before; his face was solemn and serious, no emotion as the light from the fire glistened his tan body. His brown hair was all tousled about his head as his glasses lay perfectly on his nose.

"Harry…" Hermione stammered.

"I don't know what to say to you any more Hermione." He mumbled.

"I am sorry about Ron."

"Me too", he agreed, still fixating on her eyes. "I am sorry for calling you a mud-blood. I didn't mean it; I was just pissed off."

"I'm glad. I don't want to lose you as a friend either, because I told Ron that I would rather him be in my life as a friend than not to be in it at all; and I feel the same way about you, Harry." She said seriously.

"I just don't understand why you had to fall for Malfoy?"

"I am not sure either, but we cannot choose who to fall for, our hearts do that for us." She chuckled.

"Yes, and sometimes it hurts because the one you love doesn't love you back." Harry said ironically.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" She asked quizzically.

"Ron mentioned something like that before." He said calmly.

"Hermione, I want to know what your plans, with Malfoy are? How do you go about telling the other students?"

"Well, we came to an agreement that we do not want anyone knowing about our relationship, especially not right now. If his father was to find out he would use an Unforgivable on Draco, and neither of us want that." She explained.

"I don't accept your decision at all, Hermione. I am not for it one bit, but I have never been able to tell you what to do, so I am not going to start by telling you who to go out with if, because obviously I done tried it and it failed completely." Harry confessed.

"What are you saying, Harry?" She asked glaring into his emerald green eyes.

"I am saying that no matter how bad we fight you are still going to choose Malfoy, and I don't want to lose our friendship, but I am not accepting your relationship either. I am not going to support it or anything of the sort. I am just simply surrendering to all the fighting." He explained.

"Thank you, Harry! This means so much to me!" She squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around her chest and kissing his cheek lightly.

Harry felt jolts of lightning spread through his body whenever her lips came in contact with his soft skin, but at the same time there was an empty void in his heart for someone who would never love him back for more than a friend. She already had too much to deal with at the time. The last thing she needed was for someone else to confess their undying love for her. As much as Harry hated to admit it to himself, he has never been more jealous of the Slytherin prat as of now. He had everything he wanted including the pretty girl; it made Harry sick to see someone have everything: a perfect family, big mansion, expensive clothes, tons of money, and a pretty girl, when Harry had very little for himself. Sure he had decent clothes and a fair size amount of money saved in the bank, but he was not happy anymore. He was just sick of Draco Malfoy getting everything he wanted while he hardly got anything besides words of praise because of his heroic acts.

Slowly Harry pulled himself away from Hermione as he ran up to the boys' dormitories, and climbed in bed. His head was buzzing with thoughts, preventing him from sleeping. Hermione went to her bed, climbed in and lay there staring out the window at the millions of stars that blanketed the violet sky. Her heart was torn between two people that she loved greatly, not wanting to hurt either of them, but she knew she could not have both for herself. That would be selfish of her, for they both deserved happiness, and so did she.

Heavy rain pelted down on the roof as thunder crashed in the sky. Lightning lit up the entire sky. Hermione shot directly out of bed; throwing her robes on, she stumbled down to breakfast. Then after breakfast she would head directly to the Hospital Wing to check on Draco.

"Good morning Harry", Hermione said a bit more cheerfully.

"Morning, Hermione." Harry smiled as he took a bite of eggs.

Hermione smiled, hoping that her and Harry's fight over Draco has finally ended. She didn't want to lose her friendship, especially not with Harry who has always been there for her. She needed him in her life, and knowing that he sort of came to terms with her relationship with the Slytherin was a bit comforting to her.

"I didn't think you lot was talking!" Seamus said with a mouthful of bread.

"We…uh…sort of came to terms about the whole thing." Harry answered.

"Well, if it was me. I wouldn't have…" The Irish boy began, but was cut off.

"That is really none of your concern, Seamus." Harry said flatly.

"Harry, are you going to class?" Hermione asked quietly, hoping that no one would hear her.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I will be late! I need to check on Draco. I couldn't sleep a wink with out knowing if he is alright. I must find out before class." She whispered.

"Have you gone mad, Hermione? Some one might see you in the Hospital Wing talking to him!" Harry said.

"I don't care! I need to know Harry, please don't try and stop me!" She demanded as she got up from the breakfast table and exited the Great Hall. Harry tangled strands of his hair around his fingers as he exhaled deeply.

"Goin' off to see him, I suspect." Seamus stated.

"This isn't any of your concern right now, Seamus." Harry growled deeply.

The Irish boy backed off and returned to eating his breakfast.

Hermione had pulled the doors open to the Hospital Wing and found Madam Pomfrey attending a first year.

"Madam Pomfrey", Hermione interjected.

"Yes dear." She said softly.

"How's Draco Malfoy?" She asked worriedly as her nerves twisted and tangled in her body as her heart thudded rapidly.

"He's right over there." She said pointing her hand towards the left side of the room.

Wasting no time Hermione rushed over to her bed, but came to a sudden halt when she saw some one else knelt besides his bed, caressing his hand the way she was the night before, only this time his hand was caressing hers back. Hermione's stomach twisted and coiled in double knots; her heart pounding viciously inside of her chest as if it were to explode any moment. Tears were already pouring from her eyes uncontrollably. With her ebony black short hair, and her green, black, and silver robes and her extremely pale skin color, Hermione recognized the girl beside of Draco's bed as none other than Pansy Parkinson. His hand was moving and stroking hers just as gentle as he had done before.

"I am so glad you are alright, Draky." She said soothingly.

"I missed you Pansy!" He whispered.

Hermione burst into even more tears. Clasping her hand over her mouth she fled from the Hospital Wing and went straight to the Gryffindor common room, where she locked herself in the girls' dormitory. She even went as far as putting a locking charm on the door so that no other girls could enter. Collapsing on to her bed, Hermione burst into hysterical tears, as she twisted and clung on to her pillow tightly. She wasn't going to come out at all. She would stay in there forever if she could!


	17. Torn

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! This chapter didn't turn out as good as I wanted, but here it is. Please R&R! Thanks!

Torn

Chapter 17

Harry continued glancing back at the doors waiting for Hermione to come bursting through them anytime. Class was going to be over in about thirty minutes, and she still wasn't there. What could possibly be keeping her; then again Harry really didn't want to know what the pair could be up to. Sighing deeply, he turned his attention back to Professor Snape who drawled on about how to make a proper sleeping potion as well as the correct uses for it. He tried to focus on the class work, but his mind kept racing as his heart thudded in his chest. He really hoped that Malfoy didn't do something bad to Hermione, and in that case he would use an Unforgivable on him with out any remorse.

"Potter, are you paying attention?" Snape bellowed, glaring at him.

"Yes, Professor", he mumbled.

"Then I expect that you are able to tell me the two main ingredients." He ordered.

"Sorry, Professor", Harry said, shaking his head.

Professor Snape snarled and then turned back to explaining the proper steps. Harry kept turning his head back hoping to see Hermione come rushing through the door, but she never showed up. Grabbing his books, Harry hurried to the Hospital Wing, thinking that she would still be there.

Madam Pomfrey greeted him with her warm smile and pointed him towards Draco's bed. The Slytherin was sitting up and slurping on some soup. His hair was all tousled and his clothes were certainly disheveled. Harry had to admit that Draco did look pretty rough, not his normal flawless self.

"What brings you here, Potter?" He said calmly.

"Where's Hermione?" He spat bitterly.

"I haven't seen her." He replied, taking a sip of soup.

"What do you mean you haven't seen her?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Just that, Potter, I haven't seen her." He said coldly.

"Well, she was skipping the first part of Potions class to come and check on you, but she never came to class." He explained angrily.

"I don't know anything of the sort. I swear I haven't seen her all morning!" The blonde hissed.

Shoving his hands into his pocket Harry huffed then left Draco. He was going to go to the library; which would be the next place where he could find her. The library was extremely quiet except for a small group of Hufflepuffs in the far back. Looking around every corner, Harry was hoping to find her sitting with her head buried in a book, but he didn't and now he was really beginning to worry. The only other place he could think of was the Gryffindor common room, and why she would go back there instead of class bothered him.

He was running down the hallway not paying attention to where he was going and he crashed into another student. His books went flying in the air along with hers.

"Harry, please watch where you're going!" She stated hastily. "And I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry Ginny, what's the matter?" He asked.

"It's not me. It's Hermione!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Harry practically shouted. "Is she alright?"

"She's locked herself in the girls' dormitories and won't let anyone else in there!" Ginny said.

The two rushed to the Gryffindor tower. Harry was sure that Malfoy had something to cause this, and he was going to make him pay. He knocked loudly on the door to the girls' dormitories but got no response. Pressing his ears against the wall, he could hear her crying inside as his fist continued banging on the door.

"Hermione, open the door, it's me Harry!" He shouted.

"Go away." She cried.

"I want to know what happened!" He ordered.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it!"

"Hermione, please, I am here to help you, and I don't plan on leaving until you let me inside that room." Harry said flatly.

"Harry, this is the girls' room; you can't come in here, and I don't feel like talking about it!" She sobbed.

"Since when did a stupid rule stop me from doing something, Hermione? I don't give a damn if I'm not supposed to be in there, because I am more concerned about you!" He growled.

"You truly are a stubborn git, Harry." She chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Now will you please lift the bloody charm and let me the hell in?"

"I suppose." She muttered.

The door swung partly ajar allowing Harry to enter. Hermione was laying in her bed on her stomach with her face buried in the pillow and her hands gripping the sheets tightly. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, Harry cast a silencing and locking charm up on the girls' dormitories.

"Look, no one can hear us or enter with out me lifting the charms, so it's time to talk." He said rather calmly.

Wiping her eyes frantically, Hermione glanced at Harry and then hung her head as more tears continued to pour from her eyes.

"I should have listened to you, Harry." She sobbed.

"What happened?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

"Like I said, I went to check on Malfoy right after breakfast, and I walked in to the Hospital Wing and found none other than the Slytherin Slut, Pansy Parkinson kneeling before his bed, caressing his hand." She cried angrily.

"What?" Harry said shockingly.

"Yes, and I heard him tell her that he missed her." She sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I told you…"He began.

"Harry, please, let's not fight about this now. Please, just hold me." She wept.

Sighing to him self, that she was right; now was not the time to be arguing about this. He wrapped both of his arms around her back, patting it lightly as the other ran through her wavy strands of hair. For the first time he could recall, Harry found him self at loss for words. He really didn't want to say anything comforting especially anything that would defend Malfoy's actions, nor did he want to say anything harsh about the Slytherin to get her more upset. The only thing he wanted to do was to hold her and to comfort her. Slowly wiping her eyes, Hermione stared up at Harry, staring into his green eyes with half of a smile on her face. Their eyes becoming intensely fixated on another; Harry placed his hand around her neck and pulled her in for a soft gentle kiss. Parting her lips, Harry's tongue slipped inside savoring her sweet taste of vanilla and mints. Together their tongues clashed erotically as her fingers combed his shaggy raven-hair. With in seconds, Hermione backed away from the kiss and stared at him as tears began filling her eyes once more.

"Get out!" She stammered.

"Hermione…"He began.

"Harry, I don't know what to do anymore. I am losing my mind. I think that maybe if I'm alone things will work them selves out, and I won't have to go through any of this, so please…" She cried, hiding her face in the pillow.

"What's going on? I have a feeling this is a lot deeper than the Pansy/Draco situation." He stated.

"Harry, I never thought that I would be fancied by anyone let alone three different guys, two of which are my best mates and the third which just happens to be my arch rival. I feel like I am being pulled three different ways and sooner or later my mind and my body is just going to explode." She explained, trying to hold back her tears.

"I can't tell you who to choose, Hermione. You will have to figure that out on your own, as much as I would like to eliminate Malfoy from this I won't because of your feelings for him. I realized that I no longer care who you are with as long as you are happy and that they love you, even if it might be Malfoy; I am willing to accept that." Harry said, rubbing her shoulders.

"No matter who I choose Harry, two people are going to end up getting hurt, and what if I hurt the wrong ones and it cost me their friendship. I know that if I don't choose Malfoy and I chose either you or Ron, I don't want either of you getting jealous over the other and ruining the friendship. We all have been best mates since our first day on the Hogwarts Express, and I don't want to lose it now, especially when we need each other the most. I am also a bit frightened of what Malfoy would do if I rejected him for one of you guys'. Harry, I am just so confused that I haven't had a decent night's sleep in days, and worst of all my grades in class are beginning to decline. I can barely recall the last time I had fun with out worrying about relationships. I am to the point of exhaustion; I don't think I can take it anymore!" She cried heavily, soaking the sleeve of his robes.

Harry just sat there rubbing and caressing her back gently. He didn't know what to say to her, but he did feel the amount of stress and pressure she was under with him, Malfoy and Ron all fancying her at the same time. She was miserable, and he wished there was something he could do to cheer her up and make her happy once more. He hated seeing his best friend like this. She always used to be so happy, but not anymore. She would barely eat any of her food whether it was breakfast, lunch or dinner; she only scooted the items around on her plate with her fork, nibbling at them. Hermione would always come to class and drift off into a day-dream state of mind; her hand was no longer the first one in the air when the Professors asked a question that she most definitely known the answer to. Besides her behavior, Harry also noticed a decline in her appearance. There would be days when she would fix her hair and apply a bit of make up. Her skirts would be a few inches shorter than normal and she would leave a few extra buttons open on her shirts, revealing a small amount of cleavage. But not anymore; her skirts came to her knees and she made sure every button on her shirt was closed. Her hair was frizzy and wavy; she hardly fixed it at all. This wasn't the Hermione he was used to or the one he even knew. He had to come up with something to cheer her up and make her happy, but what.

After Harry had left her dorm, Hermione took a nice hot shower, trying to ease all the stress which had consumed her. The steamy water beat down vigorously on her back, as her fingers ran through her strands of hair. She wanted to know what exactly was going on with Draco and Pansy and why she was at his bedside this morning then she would worry about Ron and Harry. Her heart sank into her stomach as she thought about Ron lying up there in the Hospital Wing completely clueless as to what is going on around him. Maybe she should take some of that memory loss potion and forget about the three blokes all together, but she really wouldn't want to put her self in the same condition as Ron was. She just hoped that he would recover really soon because she missed being around him and enjoying his corny jokes. A slight smile crossed her face when she thought of the first time when Ron had asked her to Hogsmeade. He was really nervous and stuttered horribly, but within a few minutes he had managed to ask her out. Chuckling to her self, Hermione through on some clothes and made her way to the Great Hall for dinner.

She took her seat right beside Harry and next to Seamus. Harry smiled flirtatiously at her as the Irish boy began shoveling food into his mouth. Twisting her head, Hermione noticed that Pansy was sitting next to Blaise Zabini, and Draco was sandwiched between Crabbe and Goyle, as usual. Maybe there wasn't anything going on between the two of Slytherins. Perhaps Parkinson tried to manipulate Malfoy when he wasn't fully conscious. She just had to talk to Draco in private, to find out exactly why Parkinson was there with him.

Right before class had started, Hermione purposely ran into Draco, sending his things to the floor. Bending down to pick up his things, he sneered at her.

"Sorry", Hermione mumbled, gazing into his cold eyes, as she bent down to help him.

"What's the meaning of this?" He hissed.

"I need to talk to you, but obviously we can't do it here. Meet me in the library at ten, and please don't be late Draco, this is very important." She demanded.

Straightening his robes, he just simply nodded at her before he took off behind his cronies. Hermione sighed to herself as she took her seat beside of Harry. He looked at her and he could tell that she was unhappy with her life at the moment, and it practically broke his heart, but there was nothing he could do. She had to find and choose her own happiness.

Draco sat at the back table, just as miserable as Hermione was, because he known that after their little confrontation that she had seen Pansy at his bedside this morning. He didn't even know why Pansy was there, and he couldn't tell her about him and Hermione, because he knew that she would tell the whole Slytherin house and it would eventually get around the whole school. Professors were going to find out and sooner or later the news would get around to his dad, and he would avoid that at all costs. He really didn't need his father finding out about his relationship with a muggle born.

"Draky, what's wrong?" Pansy whispered, grazing her mouth across his ear.

"Don't touch me!" He growled lowly.

"I will do more than that when we get back to the common room!" She whispered, running her tongue along the nape of his neck.

"I said don't fucking touch me Parkinson!" Malfoy hissed, a bit louder this time causing a few students to look back including Harry and Hermione.

"I have to do something about her; she is interfering with my personal life." Hermione mumbled in Harry's ear, looking back she saw Draco shoving Pansy away from him, but she ignored his gestures and continued flaunting her self all over him which disgusted Hermione as anger filled her body.

"What are you going to do, Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"I don't know, but I am thinking! I'll make sure it is good!" She snickered.

"Granger, is there something you and Potter would like to share with the class?" Snape bellowed.

The two Gryffindors just shook their heads and continued doing their class work. After class had dismissed, Hermione set off to the library to do some research on potions, for revenge on the Slytherin slut. Harry had returned to the common room only to find Ron sitting there by the fire reading some kind of history book.

"Ron, you're back!" Harry exclaimed, giving him a brotherly embrace.

"Yes, Harry it seems I am." He chuckled.

"You know my name!" He laughed.

"Course I do!" He replied excitedly. "Where's 'Mione? I can't wait until she sees that I am all well!"

Harry's heart sank deep into his stomach; Ron was going to be heartbroken when he found out about Hermione and Malfoy. Actually he was going to be more pissed than anything and he would probably try to attack the Slytherin with out taking any precautions. Harry was extremely worried about Ron and Hermione's relationship, but in the meantime he too had his own emotions he needed to take into consideration.

"Well, where is she mate?" He said.

"Studying in the library, she should be back shortly." Harry said casually.

"That doesn't surprise me. She's always got her head buried in a book." Ron laughed.

Back in the library, Hermione was deep in her reading and concentrating on the material when a hand brushed her hair back and gently placed a heated kiss on the nape of her neck. Turning around, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and pulled him in for an intense kiss.

"She doesn't mean a thing to me, but you mean everything." He whispered, nibbling on her ear.

"Why was she there?" She breathed, staring into his glossy eyes.

"I wish I had an answer for that. I only told her I missed her because I was thinking of you, and then I realized that it was not you standing beside me, but her. I know it's going to be hard to trust me, Hermione, but please this one time you have got to believe me. I don't want anything to do with her. Those kisses she gave in class were nothing compared to the ones you give me; you have a way of breaking down all my barriers and getting past my walls and you have managed to take my heart. I never felt this way before about anyone or perhaps I should say no one has ever made me feel this way." He whispered grazing his lips over hers.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss as their tongues fought vigorously against one another. She got out of her chair and pushed the blonde into wall, slowly undoing the buttons on his robes, sliding it off his body and into the floor. Draco began unbuttoning her shirt, right before he became frozen stiff and fell to the floor with a loud THUD. Hermione gasped, screaming she heard some one yell "_Petrificus Totalus." _ Snapping her head around, she came face to face with a very angry red-headed Gryffindor.

"RON!" She exclaimed in both shock and anger.

He just glared at her with his hair hanging in his eyes and his chest heaving in and out from his rapid heartbeat.

Hermione quickly aimed her wand and repaired Draco. He quickly stood up, casting Ron a deadly glare with his smirk pasted on his face.

"Weasley, I see you've got your memory back!" He sneered.

"Yeah I did, and now I want my girlfriend back! I am tired of always having things taken from me. I want her back, Malfoy!" He growled, aiming his wand directly at the Slytherin.

"She's not yours anymore, Weasley. I think she realized she could do better!" He smirked.

"Draco", she hissed.

"How about letting her choose who she wants to be with. She is not a piece of property, Malfoy. Hermione is very well capable of making good decisions on her own." Ron suggested.

"Fair enough, Weasley, you might have actually said something smart. Remind me to write that down later!" He snarled.

Hermione burst into hysterical tears as she collapsed to her knees in front of the two boys she fancied. Her heart was feeling as if it was being tugged into two different directions and her mind didn't know which road to choose.

"Hermione, I have known about you and Weasley for a while now, and I think I have been pretty patient for a Malfoy. Tonight something has got to end, either with me or him!" He hissed.

Standing up, Hermione looked at both of the boys as she felt her heart slowly breaking because she knew that this couldn't go on much longer; she couldn't continue to play them anymore. Tonight was the end and the beginning, and some one's heart was going to get broken. There was no turning back or running away; it was now or never!


	18. The Decision

The Decision

Hermione stood there with her heart racing in her chest and tears pouring from her eyes, glancing back and forth between the two boys. She didn't want to see either of them hurt, but she knew she had to make a final decision; no more running from it. The time had come for her to choose and there was no running out the doors now.

"Hermione, I love you. I always have, ever since the first day we met on the train." Ron muttered. "There's nothing that's going to change the way I feel about you."

"Ron, please", she sobbed.

"Hermione, I may not have loved you ever since the first day we met, hell, I didn't even like you. Over this past year, I have gotten to know who you are and you have showed me that it is alright to feel and to show emotions. Hermione you are the only person that sees me for who I truly am, and you still love me for that. I could not ask for anything more. You are a very intelligent and beautiful witch and you deserve to be happy. I want to be able to make you happy, and to make you smile each and every passing day. Every night I lay in bed and I can only think of you. I want you to be by my side. I know this isn't going to be easy, but I would never abandon you. I want me and you to go through life together, taking on each battle and fighting it to the end. I once heard a muggle say 'love will conquer all', and I believe if I have you in my life that it will." He said deeply, with his eyes filled with tears.

"The great ferret boy…" Ron started.

"RON! SHUT IT!" Hermione yelled.

"He doesn't know what love is." The red-headed Gryffindor dead panned.

"RON WEASLEY! I SAID SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" She screamed, her face turning red.

"Hermione let me say this; he doesn't love you like I do. You make me feel wanted and needed. You appreciate the things I do, even though they may not be great, I do them for you. I never want to hurt you, and I never will." Ron said casually.

"Guys, please…" She sobbed, twisting her fingers in her wavy hair tightly.

"I have one last thing to say, and then the choice will be yours Granger." Draco muttered. "The love we have for each other is forbidden, but I don't care anymore. I want to be with you because you are the first person to break down my barriers and tell me its okay to be human and for the first time in my life I realized much to my dismay that I am indeed not perfect. We each have our own flaws, and that's what makes us into who we are. With out you I feel like a piece of me is missing; I feel empty and lonely on the inside. You, Hermione Granger, are the one that completes me, Draco Malfoy. Your smile is brighter than any star in the sky and your intelligence goes way far beyond that of any Hogwarts student I know. You're like me, you don't give a rats' ass about what other people think of you, and just everything about you. I am drowning in this pool of love for you Hermione Granger." He said, wiping a tear from his eye, as he started to run away.

"DRACO! Wait!" She called back.

"What?" He said glaring at her.

Reaching her hand up to his glossy silver eyes, Hermione wiped away another tear and smiled at him before she turned and glanced at Ron. Her heart immediately shattered as she realized what she was about to do. With her hands on each side of the Slytherin's face, she pulled him in and kissed his lips lightly before pulling away.

"Ron, look. I know you love me, and this is as hard for me as it is for you. You have been my best mate through and through. I don't know what I would do with out you in my life. You have always been there for me when I'm sad or when I'm happy and rambling about some new information I just read. You love me for who I am, and that means me so much to me." She said calmly as tears rolled from her eyes.

"Draco", she began. "There is something about you that gets to me like no one else can. You have this strange affect on me which I cannot explain. Being with you is like being with something forbidden which makes me want and need you more. Draco you are like a poisonous drug and I have become intoxicated with you. Nights and days pass but each one you are my last thought before I sleep and my first once I wake. Not a single moment goes by when I don't think of you, at first I was scared. I didn't realize that I had fallen so deeply for you. You bring out this new side of me, which I never knew that I had." She wept, looking deeply into his silver eyes, which held more emotion than ever.

"Draco Malfoy, I Hermione Granger, have fallen in love with you. I don't know why, maybe its that damned smirk you always have glued to those pastel pink lips of yours or maybe it's the way you won't let no one get the best of you; there is so much to you which I have yet to learn. To me you are like a book, and I want to read each and every page because I want to know everything there is to know about you…" She continued, caressing his cheek with her index finger.

"I can see you made your decision Hermione! I hope you're really happy, because I'm not! I never want to talk or see you again you ignorant whore!" Ron shouted.

"Weasley! I will not tolerate you talking to Hermione like that!" Draco shouted at him.

"Shut your mouth you fucking ferret!" Ron yelled.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione shouted aiming her wand at the boy.

"Why?" He asked

"I did because I wanted to tell you, Draco Malfoy that I want to be with you. This is my final decision. I love you!" She breathed heavily, her eyes fixated on his.

"You mean that?" He said, brushing his thumb along side her cheek.

"Yes, I do! You have captured my heart not only with your amazing looks but with your mysterious personality. No one has had such an affect on me the way you do." She said, capturing the Slytherin's lips over hers for a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled and fought back and forth, as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his body.

"What are you going to do about Weasley?" He asked, kissing the side of her neck.

"I don't know…" She breathed, staring down at the unconscious red-head.

"As much as I would like to, we can't leave him here." Draco said, with a crooked smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know what's going to happen when I revive him."

"Look, I know you don't want us fighting, so I won't start anything, but if he does I'm not going to take it!" He warned.

"I know Draco. I hurt him so bad this year and I feel selfish for doing so. I just wish he would understand that I want to be happy." She said burying her head on his shoulders.

"Right, look we will get through this." He comforted.

Pulling her wand out of her pocket, Hermione cast _ennervate_ and Ron sprang to his feet with his wand at the ready; his face boiling with anger as his eyes glared deadly at Malfoy.

"I am sick and tired of you always getting what you want, and now some how you have managed to steal my girl friend away from me!" He growled. "I am not going to take it anymore!"

"Ron, remember when you lost your memory and I explained things that I only loved you as a friend?" Hermione asked, grabbing his hand.

"How could I remember? I wasn't myself you git!" He exclaimed.

"I told you not to talk to Hermione like that. After all she has done for you; this is how you treat her. She just wants to be happy Weasley. Why can't you see that she is happy with me?" Draco asked.

"Because no one could be happy with a fucking Death Eater", he roared.

"I am, Ron, and I wish you could respect that!" Hermione said, trying to hug him.

"Get the fuck off me!" He said, shoving her lightly.

"Don't fucking shove her!" Malfoy growled, grabbing his wand.

"You stay away from her Ferret Boy!"

"Weasley that name is getting a bit old, don't ya think?" Draco hissed.

"Hermione, you're making the wrong decision!" The Gryffindor hissed.

"Ron, I am doing what I feel is right, and being with him feels just right to me." She said, wrapping her arm around his.

"Fine, if that's how you want it to be! I hope you're fucking happy with him! And when he hurts you don't come crying to me about it, because it will be too fucking late Hermione Granger!" Ron snapped.

"That's where you're mistaken; see I'm never going to hurt Hermione. She means too much to me!" Draco said calmly.

"Well, I hope you have a good life Hermione, because I don't think we will speak again. You have made your decision." Ron grumbled.

"Look, Ron, just because I don't want to be with you doesn't mean I don't want you in my life at all. I need you as a friend; you have always been my best mate, and I don't want to lose that!" She said, walking over to him.

"Well, you just lost me completely even as a friend! You threw away our friendship because of some loathsome stuck up Slytherin git! I truly hope you are happy now, Hermione Granger!" Ron said angrily as he strode out of the library.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"I made the decision I wanted to, so why don't I feel happy?" She cried.

"Well maybe it's because your best friend is a stubborn git, and he just walked out on you but if you ask me, he is not a true friend, because real friends stick beside you and respect the decisions you've made and they always look out for you're well-being." He said, caressing her back lightly.

"Wow, Draco, I never knew this side of you. Honestly, I didn't know you held such emotion." She replied staring deep into his eyes as if reading his soul.

"Father always told me its best not to show emotion, so I tend to put up this wall, and hide my feelings behind it. But being with you made me realize that I am just like everyone else, I have feelings and it's alright to let them show." He explained, covering his lips with hers, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She kissed him back fervently, running her fingers through his silky white hair.

"Tonight, let me love you. I want to show you how much I love you." Draco whispered in her ear, rolling his tongue along the nape of her neck. "Follow me; I would rather not get caught by Filch tonight."

Draco took her hand in his and together they snuck out of the library. The halls were dark and empty; even the portraits were already asleep. The pair scurried down the hallway until they came to the Room of Requirement. Slowly the wall slid open as the two hurried inside.

"Draco", Hermione exclaimed! "It's beautiful!" She said looking around the room which consisted of thousands of flower petals, and in the corner there was a black blanket with a big green "S" on it, for Slytherin. Candles lined along the walls flickered in the darkness, giving an exotic glow to the room.

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione's slim body, kissing her gently as her hands undid the buttons on his black shirt, sending it to the floor in a heap. Brushing her hair aside, he planted heated kisses on the side of her neck, slowly undoing her blouse. Pulling her body tightly against his, Hermione could feel his hardness throbbing inside of his trousers; she rolled her hips into him as he massaged her breasts, earning a pleasurable moan from the Gryffindor.

Taking Hermione with him, Draco led her to the black blanket, pulling her on top of him. Their lips crashed together in a fury of love and need for one another, tangling his fingers in her bushy hair. Cupping her firm breasts in his hands, Draco massaged them gently, rolling his fingers over the peaks, causing Hermione to release a light moan as she ground her hips into the hardness inside of his pants.

"I want you!" He muttered, placing erotic kisses along her neck, as his hands rubbed her thighs, sliding up her skirt.

"I want you and I need you!" She panted, tearing at his pants.

Within several moments all of their clothing was discarded into a heap on the floor. Draco rolled Hermione over so that he was now the one on top; this time he took his time as his fingers caressed every inch and every curve of her tiny frame, sending chills through out her body, causing her to tremble at his slightest touch. His hands grasped her firm breasts tightly, massaging them gently as his fingers rolled over the peaks, making them erect. Hermione tossed her head back and moaned as the Slytherin's lips ghosted over her skin. Starting at her collar bone, Malfoy placed heated kisses down her body; swirling his tongue around one of her pink nipples, as his hand caressed her inner thighs. Feeling his fingers rub against her soaking center; a pleasurable moan escaped her lips. Draco's thumb swirled around her clitoris causing bolts of electric to course through her body. The Slytherin continued kissing down her body, reaching her flat stomach, Draco's tongue swirled around her navel tickling her lightly, as she let out a slight giggle. With her hands tangled into his silvery strands of hair, Hermione pushed the Slytherin downward. Catching her breath; she arched her back and moaned deeply as his tongue rolled around her clitoris lightly. The warmth of his breath blowing lightly against her clitoris sent tremors of erotic bliss through her body as she quivered and shuddered, tightening her fingers around his hair.

"Malfoy…" she panted.

Parting her entrance with his first two fingers, Malfoy's tongue licked her opening lightly before sliding inside and tasting her bittersweet juices. Swirling and rolling his tongue around inside of her, as his thumb fondled her clitoris, Malfoy indulged in her sweet flavor, sucking and lapping at her juices as her hips ground into his face.

"Draco…please!" She begged, arching her back high in the air as he sucked at her entrance.

The Slytherin crawled back up so their faces could meet; both of their eyes were filled with love, need and desire for each other. Hermione could feel his throbbing erection pressing against her dripping mound, as her hips thrust into him. Draco positioned the tip of his member directly at her entrance and slowly slid it inside, causing the Gryffindor to catch her breath. Carefully he slid the rest of himself inside of her; moaning at her tightness, Draco covered her lips with his. Their tongues fought roughly as he easily pumped himself inside of her wetness. Her hands ran up and down his firm muscular body, which was glistening with sweat.

"You look so beautiful like this, Draco!" She muttered, sucking on the nape of his neck.

"You are gorgeous, Hermione Granger!" He moaned, as his thrusts became a little more intense.

He slid his erection almost all the way out before slamming it right back in again, causing her to moan deeply as she bucked her hips into his vigorously. Their tongues battled vehemently as his cock pounded into her tight center violently, earning loud passionate moans form Hermione. Their bodies crashed together violently as waves of erotic bliss washed over each of them.

"Harder…Draco", Hermione panted.

The Slytherin ground his cock deep inside of her powerfully, and forcefully as the two moaned and kissed each other wantonly. Their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths as Draco's hands grasped her breasts firmly and drove him self into her fiercely. Tossing her head back and moaning loudly, Hermione could feel her orgasm approaching.

"Draco", she breathed, grinding her hips into his.

The tightness and wetness of Hermione's center was beginning to be a bit too much for the Slytherin Prince. His cock slammed into her wantonly, as his eyes rolled back into his head; he was seeing stars as felt the intense pressure of his orgasm building up inside of him. With a couple more powerful thrusts, Draco erupted like a volcano; his hot cum flooding Hermione's entrance, as he moaned loudly. Feeling Draco shoot his hot cum deep inside of her, Hermione cried out his name in ecstasy as she too exploded like a firework; her body shuddered and quivered with delight beneath the blonde.

Draco slowly pulled his soft dick from her center and collapsed right beside of her, both well spent and completely exhausted.

"Hermione Granger, I love you." Draco barely mumbled, as his eyes stared into hers intensely.

"I love you too, Draco." She replied sleepily, as she turned and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

The two of them were too wore out to even attempt to redress themselves and return to their dormitories, so they just fell asleep in each other's arms for the remainder of the night. Hermione knew she would have to put up with a lot of berating from her fellow Gryffindors, but right now she just wanted to relish in the last few hours she had with Draco; she would worry about everything else later. Curling up next to the pale body, Hermione kissed him ever so lightly before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep and relaxing slumber.


	19. Harry's Revenge

AN: Sorry it took so long to update! School and work have taken over my life, but I hope to get another chapter up soon! R&R

Harry's Revenge

Chapter 19

Hermione begin to stir, rubbing her eyes she glanced around the room. This did not look like the Gryffindor dormitories; it looked more like, the Room of Requirement. She immediately grabbed her clothing, and was about to run out of the room, when she felt someone tugging at her wrist. Looking down, she saw Malfoy staring up at her with his glistening silver eyes.

"Draco, I have to go! It's morning. I just spent the night here with you in the Room of Requirement!" She stated, trying to pull away from him.

"You mean it is morning!" He gasped, glancing around frantically.

"Yes."

"How could we have sleep for the whole night?" He asked.

"Easy." She said softly as her fingers intertwined with his.

"I don't want to go!" He mumbled, pulling his trousers on. "Everybody is going to think something when we both go into the Great Hall together!"

"Not necessarily. You could walk in first, and then a few minutes later I would come in, and tell everyone that I was in the library reading and lost track of time. Harry and Ron are sure to buy that!" She explained.

"What am I supposed to tell the Slytherins? They know I don't study." He mumbled.

"Well, you could tell them you overslept, I am sure they would buy that excuse!" Hermione suggested.

"Tell them I overslept? Do you think it would work?"

"I don't see why not, and if they continue to bicker, just tell them you weren't feeling well and wanted to lay around for a bit!" She smiled, staring into his eyes, as if she was trying to read his soul.

"I do hope this works, Hermione!" He sneered.

"What the excuse or the relationship between us?" She asked curiously.

"Both", he replied softly, wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her close. "It's definitely not going to be easy! I don't think all the Slytherins would be too happy if they found out I was dating a Gryffindor, a muggle-born Gryffindor to beat it all. And Merlin, help me if father ever found out!" He drawled, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, too right you are, Draco. The Gryffindors won't exactly take it well either, especially Harry or Ron. They would probably go mental the moment they found out I was seeing you, no telling what they would do, and I most definitely don't want to see either three of you hurt!" She exclaimed.

"So the best thing to do is just to keep this between the two of us? Don't you think other students would start getting suspicious when I quit insulting you in class, and actually start being nice to you? They will definitely know something is going on!" Draco remarked.

"You don't think much do you, Draco!" She snickered. "I have thought about this, and I actually have it figured out, at least for a while."

"You mean to tell me that you have been thinking about a relationship with me?" He asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, Draco, I have fancied you for quite some time and I used to lie awake in bed always thinking about what would happen if you and I got together!" She confessed.

"Tell me, what is your plan?"

"We simply just don't tell anyone what is going on! I mean no one, and we meet up after hours wherever we can. I have saved two of the old D.A. coins from 5th year, just incase they would come in handy." Hermione said.

"And how do the bloody coins work?" He asked, scrunching up his face.

"I charmed them, so that the people in the D.A. were the only ones able to read them, and when ever you get a message the coin grows warm." She finished explaining.

"What if some one else found the coin?" Draco asked.

"Well, to them it would just look like an old rusty coin. They could not figure out that it was used for messaging."

"The coins are going to be our way of keeping in touch with one another?"

"Yes, Draco", she replied.

"How come we have to be so difficult? Why couldn't we just send owls? We could use the school owls, so that no one knows who messages who, and you could charm the paper so that only you could read it. I just think it would be a lot simpler than those bloody coins of yours!" He smirked, rubbing his lips against her neck.

"Why Draco, that is a brilliant idea! I love it!" She exclaimed, as she kissed him passionately on the lips. "I could also place a jinx up on the letters for anyone who dared to read it." She laughed.

"Oh Hermione, you should have been in Slytherin!" He snickered, kissing her lips once more.

"Well, I still think we should be heading toward the Great Hall, breakfast will be over soon. I will be the first to owl you!" She reminded him.

"Very well, Hermione!" Draco smirked, as he picked up his bags and left; she followed be hind shortly after.

Hermione could not keep herself from smiling at all; she was truly happy for once in her life and she felt like she had to show it off. Her smile then faded when she came in contact with two very angry looking Gryffindors.

"Hermione, mind you telling us where you have been", Ron snapped!

"I woke up early this morning and decided to go study a bit, because I couldn't go back to sleep!" Hermione lied, staring at her best friend with a vacant expression on her face.

"Liar! You were out with him, and I know it!" The red-head yelled, causing many Gryffindors to look over at the pair.

"Ron, stop it! You are making people stare!" She hissed, sending him death looks.

"I was not out with him, last night!" Hermione huffed.

"You really can't tell the truth, can you 'Mione! Ginny, told me that she never saw you enter the girls' dorms last night, and I know my sister wouldn't lie to me, and after what happened why wouldn't you stay with him? I mean after all he is your boyfriend, right?" He diligently

"Ron, please, I don't feel like arguing with you!" Hermione snapped.

"I don't feel like hearing any of this!" Harry chimed in, slamming his fork on his plate.

"Harry, will you please talk to Ron?" She asked calmly.

"Talk to him about what? I know the truth as well as he does, 'Mione! Why should I believe you? After everything Ron told me last night, I don't even see why we are talking!" Harry growled.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione called, but he ignored her and walked out of the Great Hall.

"You told him!" She shrieked, staring at Ron.

"Of course, some one had to tell him the truth didn't they, and I know you wasn't going to do it!" He retorted.

"Ron, I am sorry!" She said softly.

"Sorry for breaking my heart for the umpteenth time or sorry that you have forgotten how to tell the truth?" He bit back.

"Don't be like this Ron!" She said, staring into his cold eyes.

"Harry's right. Why should we bother talking to you?" He growled, as he left the Great Hall.

Tears swelled her eyes as she sat there at the Gryffindor table, feeling all alone. She was happy with her life for once, so why couldn't her friends be happy for her. Pushing her food aside, Hermione left the Great Hall and headed for the library. Draco watched from the table across the hall as Hermione left crying; he couldn't help but feel a little bit concerned about her.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Pansy's squeaky voice interrupted his thought.

"What!" He hissed, giving her evil looks.

"Shall we try and get a shag in before class?"

"NO! I am not shagging you, Parkinson. How many times do I have to tell you, no? I am beginning to think that you are thicker than Crabbe and Goyle!" He shot back.

"You seem upset." She noted.

"Is it that obvious?" He sneered at her.

"Where were you last night, Malfoy?" She said abruptly.

"What?" He glanced at her in shock. "What do you mean where was I?"

"Where were you? As in, you weren't in your dorm because I entered it thinking you would want to shag, and you weren't there." She confessed, staring at her food, not him.

"You bloody entered my dorm with out my permission? And to answer your question, I was out!" He snapped, trying to figure out what was wrong with Hermione.

"Where", Pansy continued prying.

"It is none of your fucking business as to where I was, and if you don't stop asking me stupid questions, I make sure your face looks more piggish than it already does." He threatened, as he too left the Great Hall.

Draco had to escape Pansy; she was driving him mental, and he had to find out what was the matter with Hermione. He headed off toward the library, and ran straight into Harry and Ron.

"Where you off to, Malfoy?" Ron hissed, folding his arms around his chest.

"I need to do some research, Weasel!" He retorted, trying to walk past the red-head.

"Potter, control your Weasel!" He snapped.

"Since when did Malfoy ever do research?" Harry asked.

"That is none of your business, Potter!"

"And Hermione isn't!" Ron shot back.

"Weasel, when are you ever going to get over the fact that Hermione likes me better?" He smirked.

"Why you fucking bastard", Ron yelled, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"_Expelliarmus_", Draco shouted, as the red-head fell backwards.

"Malfoy!" Harry hissed, stepping between him and Ron.

"Don't think I won't hex you, Potter!"

"I need to do some research, so if you two idiots don't mind!" Malfoy growled, shoving his way past Harry and Ron.

"What are we going to do, Harry? You know he is going to hurt her!" Ron exclaimed, watching the Slytherin stride down the hall way.

"I don't know Ron, but we have got to come up with something good!" Harry said lowly.

Draco burst through the library doors and immediately began searching for Hermione. At this point he didn't care if anyone saw him with her, as long as she was okay was all that mattered to him, but he would never admit to caring about a muggle-born. He spotted her wavy hair at a back table, and quietly he approached her.

"What are you doing here?" She said briskly in a not so friendly voice.

"I was just browsing the library", he lied with a smirk glued to his lips.

"You are worthless at lying, you do know that Draco Malfoy!" She laughed.

"Why'd you leave at breakfast?"

"Harry and Ron, they know!" She said casually, staring down at the book in front of her.

"I should have figured the Weasel would have told, Potter!" He snorted.

"Yes, well I should have thought about that too." She huffed.

"It's not your fault, Hermione!" He said softly rubbing her shoulders.

"Well, they aren't talking to me much right now, and I really don't care! They are so thick!" She grunted. "Why can't they see that I am happy with you?"

"Because like you said, they're thick!"

"Hey Hermione", a soft voice said.

"Ginny", she said startled.

"Look, Malfoy, before you leave, I want to tell you that I know about your relationship, and frankly I could care less, as long as Hermione is happy that's all I care about, but if you dare hurt her, so help me, Merlin I am not scared of you and I will make you pay!" She warned him with a stern look.

"Very well, Weaslette." He sneered. "I am going to go to class, Hermione, you coming?"

"Be right there. Don't want to walk in at the same time, people are suspicious and two of them already know, and I am sure they have told some other students." Hermione mumbled.

"I hate to tell you this, but practically all of the Gryffindors know, Ron cannot keep his mouth shut, by the way it's going the whole school will be aware of your relationship by night fall." Ginny said.

"That prick!" Hermione exclaimed, slamming her book shut.

"Ron's not taking this well at all, and at first I didn't blame him, but now that I see you're happy with Malfoy, he should lighten up a bit!"

"I am not asking anyone to be friends with him or even like him!" Hermione hissed, as her and Ginny left the library.

"Oh Hermione, at dinner I want major details of what Malfoy is like, if you know what I mean!" She laughed.

"Ginny!" She exclaimed, blushing slightly.

Hermione walked into potions class and took her seat directly between Harry and Ron, avoiding them at all costs. She really did not want to speak to them, but then again she didn't want to lose her best friends over her love life.

"Where were you?" Harry whispered.

"Traitor", Ron snorted, casting an evil glare at Harry.

"None of your business", she mumbled.

"Hermione, why are you being like this?" Harry asked a bit more concerned.

"Being like what?"

"Well, not like yourself. This whole year you have done a lot of things that the old Hermione wouldn't even have dared."

"Maybe because Harry, I was tired of being the one whose nose was always buried in a book and the one whose hand shot straight up into the air at every single question. Maybe I wanted to show people that there was more to me than books, that I have feelings, wants and needs too, Harry." She replied.

"So you just went and slept with everyone, to get a reputation worse than Parkinson's?" He snorted.

"Of course I'm not, and just so you know half of those were rumors. I only kissed a boy from Ravenclaw and a few from Gryffindor and only one Slytherin!" She laughed slightly.

"I believe you Hermione!" Harry whispered, a small smile breaking onto his lips.

"Thanks, Harry, it means a lot!"

The door slammed shut as Professor Snape strode into the room; the whole class grew silent as he approached his desk. His black greasy hair laying flat against his dark robes; his face was vacant.

"Today class we will be brewing some _Felix Felicis_, which I can tell that some of you could use the luck." Snape drawled. "However, I want you to work in groups of two. Weasley will be with Goyle."

Ron groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Serves you right", Hermione scoffed.

"Potter will be with Malfoy, and I don't want you two to kill each other, or you will be in detention for the rest of the term, is that understood?" Snape growled, glancing between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor; the two just simply nodded, casting each other evil glares.

"Granger, you will be with Parkinson; Seamus you will work with Crabbe." Snape continued pairing up Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Harry went back to sit at Malfoy's table, who was right behind Hermione and Pansy, which neither of them turned around.

"You better know what you are doing, Potter, because I don't want to spend my term in detention!" He sneered, as he began reading off the ingredients. "Go fetch these", Malfoy ordered, shoving the list of ingredients into his face.

Harry only mumbled under his breath, but went back to the potions storage closet, grabbing the items needed. Scanning the wall, Harry smiled to himself intently as he gathered all of the ingredients.

"Took you long enough", Draco snapped.

"Listen, you pour in the ingredients and I will stir." He demanded.

Harry only nodded, to save himself from getting detentions for the rest of the year. Very carefully he poured in everything the potion needed as Draco told him to.

"Once you have completed the potion, I want one of you to test it. Your luck should last about 24 hours." Snape said boringly.

"Oh, aren't you going to take it, Potter? Merlin knows you could use the luck." Malfoy snickered.

"I thought maybe you might need the luck for when the other Slytherins found out about your relationship with Hermione. You'll be _lucky_ to survive that one, Malfoy!" Harry chuckled.

Draco rolled his eyes and tossed back the potion, all the while Harry continued smiling to himself.

"Feeling lucky yet, Malfoy?"

"I feel rather odd." He answered quietly.

Draco stood completely still as his vision became blurred and everything around him began spinning out of control, getting faster and faster. His head was light and his stomach was certainly nauseated. He felt like he was going to be sick, but instead everything went dark, and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Professor Snape immediately ran to the back toward Draco. He cast a suspicious look at Harry.

"What's happened?" Pansy squealed.

"I am afraid I have no idea, but it is certainly not good and when I find out who did this they are serving detention for two weeks!" Snape bellowed, picking up Draco's unconscious body.

"Now, I am taking him to the Hospital Wing, class dismissed!" He roared.

A very angry Hermione approached Harry wit her hands firmly on her hips.

"What were you thinking Harry? Wait, you weren't thinking were you? How could you do this?" She hissed.

"I had to do something Hermione, or else he would have hurt you!" Harry snapped.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much! You maybe able to save the world, but you can't save me, Harry!" She yelled.

"What did you do?" She asked warily.

"Just a drop of some kind of plant poison", he said casually.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She screamed, and everyone still in the classroom turned to look at her.

"I thought you were better than that, but apparently I was wrong! Maybe you are the one who is on the wrong side of this war! Poisoning people would be something Voldemort would do, not you! I am through talking to you!" She raged, storming out of the classroom and running towards the Hospital Wing.


	20. Poison Heart

A/N: Sorry it took so long for another update. School and work have once again taken over my life. Please R&R!

A Poisoned Heart

Chapter 20

"Madam Pomfrey", Hermione exclaimed! "How is Draco?"

"Miss Granger, he is sleeping in the bed next to the window. I have given him some anecdotes and he seems to be doing well." She insisted. "You may go see him if you wish."

Hermione rushed over to his bed; her heart sank to her stomach when she saw his unconscious body. His silver hair lay perfectly against his pastel skin and tears swelled in her eyes. She was definitely going to make Harry pay for what he had done to Draco.

"Draco", she said softly, caressing his hand with hers. "I am sorry about this. Harry had no right and you most certainly did not deserve this. Merlin, I swear I will never talk to him again!" She said breathlessly, letting the tears fall from her eyes.

Malfoy's body remained still; no movement, it was as if he was dead and Hermione's heart broke into a thousand pieces, wanting him to wake up. She wanted to able to tell him how much she loves him, and how sorry she is about what Harry did, even though, it wasn't her fault, she still felt guilty. Her heart ached painfully as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please wake up", she mumbled, but still got no response from the sleeping boy. "I love you Draco Malfoy."

Hermione then let go of his hand, glancing down at him one last time before leaving the Hospital Wing, she wiped the tears from her eyes and left.

After leaving the Hospital Wing, Hermione decided that she was not going to go to Defense against the Dark Arts for two reasons: 1. she was too worried and too upset to even pay the least bit of attention. 2. She really did not want to see Harry or Ron anytime soon. So she decided to go to library and do research to see if there was anything she could do to help Draco.

"Why weren't you in class?" A very angry red head spat, with his hands folded against his chest.

"Why don't you go off with Potter so you lot can try to murder someone else." Hermione retorted.

"Look he deserved it!" Ron hissed.

"You both are going to get a lot worse once I get a hold of you, and when Draco gets well, I won't hold him back from getting you two; in fact, I might just help him."

"TRAITOR!"

"I do not want to talk to you, Ronald so please go elsewhere!" Hermione scoffed, turning her attention back to the book.

The book revealed no information that Hermione didn't already know, and nothing that the Hospital Wing couldn't do. Placing her head in her hands, tears just flooded her eyes and her cheeks. Everything that she had been through recently caught up with her. The fact that Harry and Ron were no longer talking to her because of her relationship with Malfoy was enough to tear her into pieces. They have always been there for each other even when it came to relationships. When Hermione liked Ron, she still supported his relationship with Lavender to a certain point, and she definitely didn't have anything against Harry and Ginny, so why all the chaos about Malfoy. Sure his dad is locked up in Azkaban for being a Death Eater and worshiping the Dark Lord, but he could be different. He wasn't necessarily going to become a Death Eater, even though it was probably expected of him; Hermione believed that people could chose their own destiny, and part of her hoped that he wouldn't chose the dark side.

Closing the book, Hermione got up and left the library just so she could see Draco before she went to her next class. Her heart was breaking and there was nothing she could do to numb the pain except to go see Draco. He was the only person who could make her feel happy when she never thought she could smile again; she yearned to feel his pale arms wrap tightly around her skinny frame as those pastel lips kissed hers passionately. Tears fell from her eyes as she reminisced about her relationship with the Slytherin Prince. As she wiped her eyes, Hermione bumped into someone. Staring into piercing emerald eyes, Hermione cast him one of the deadliest glares she could manage.

"Gryffindor whore", he spat venomously as his eyes burned right through her skin, sending chills up her spine.

"Potter, the boy who always has to play hero", she mocked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You know you are acting more like your boyfriend each day, maybe you should join Slytherin and become a Death Eater; it is beginning to suit your personality!" Harry snapped.

"Harry! You know that I would never switch sides especially since you-know-who hates mud-bloods! Maybe you should be the one to help him and you could have the chance to get rid of me once and for all!" She screamed, stomping off.

"Not a bad idea", he mumbled to him self as he sulked down the hallway.

Hermione finally reached the Hospital Wing for the second time today and walked through the doors only to find that it was completely empty except for the small cot beside the window, which happened to be occupied by Draco Malfoy. Rushing over to him, she through her arms around the pale body as tears streamed down her face; hitting his unconscious body. Hermione laid her head down on his chest and she could hear his heart beating faintly along with his shallow breathing.

"Merlin, Draco, I wish you could wake up. I want to hear your voice. I want you to be able to tell me that everything is alright, because right now it's not. Nothing is alright! I need you to be here for me!" Hermione sobbed, hugging his lithe tightly.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here, Granger?" A squeaky voice snapped.

The teary eyed Gryffindor turned around only be to staring Pansy Parkinson directly in the face. Anger consumed her body at once, as she grabbed her wand tightly.

"I might be asking you the same question, Parkinson!" She growled, tightening her grip on the wand.

"Well if you must know, I am here visiting my boyfriend, and incase you weren't aware I am dating Draco Malfoy!" she sneered as she walked up to his bedside and placed her hand over his.

"You are lying, Parkinson!" Hermione growled angrily as her eyes pierced right through Pansy's.

"I am not lying about my ongoing relationship with the Prince of Slytherin." She snickered, placing her hands on her hips, glaring at Hermione.

"You just wish you had a relationship with Draco!" Hermione shot back.

"What? You don't actually think he loves you do you? Oh, I think you do! Well guess what Gryffindor; he doesn't love you? He is just playing you." Pansy snorted.

"No, I think you got your fantasies confused with your reality, Parkinson!" Hermione snapped.

"My dear Granger, do you honestly think that Draco Malfoy fell in love with a mud-blood like you, especially when he can have me a pure-blooded witch!" She smirked. "Face it, Malfoy doesn't love you; he's only using you for sex; although I can't quite figure out why!"

"Well, let's see if he doesn't shag you, but shags me that must mean I'm better in the sack then you are Pansy, and with that little fact face it. You don't have much going for you! Your looks well let's just see a blind wizard wouldn't even shag you, and that concludes me to the fact that Draco Malfoy has better taste than you, even if you are a pure-blooded slut." Hermione snickered.

"When he wakes up, we will find out who he is in love with, because it sure in the hell isn't you, you pathetic little mud-blood." Pansy snorted, as she walked off.

Hermione just relaxed, cupping her hand over his, caressing it lightly as she silently prayed for him to open his eyes. Deep inside she was worried about Pansy and the fact that Draco might choose her just because she was a pure-blood. If Draco left her then she would have nothing left in her life. Her friends had already deserted her, leaving her heartbroken and she couldn't handle it if Draco walked out on her. That would be the breaking point of Hermione Granger. Right now Draco was the only person in her life that kept her motivated enough to get out of bed and continue going to her classes and studying as hard as ever. Between classes Hermione would sneak into the Hospital Wing and sit with him for a few moments, praying that his eyes would open and she would be the first person he saw.

Hermione left the Hospital Wing and decided to go the Great Hall for lunch, because she was hungry, but a part of her wanted to avoid Ron and Harry. She didn't want to see them; she figured that she couldn't avoid them for the rest of her life, even though she would like to. She quietly walked through the doors of the Great Hall and made her way to the Gryffindor table, where she silently took her seat beside of Ron, who cast her a look of disgust masking his pain. Harry was seated across from Ron; he only rolled his eyes at her as she sat down and began picking at her food.

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here and acting like everything is alright!" Ron hissed.

"I have not said one word Ronald, and just so you know everything is not alright. The time I need you guys the most is the time you guys decide to abandon me!" She scoffed, stuffing some mashed potatoes into her mouth.

Harry cleared his throat and glanced up at her, observing her intently. She looked as if she was about to fall to pieces. Her eyes were shadowed by dark circles, which meant that she wasn't getting much sleep. Her facial expressions were bland and careless. Hermione lost all of her happiness and enthusiasm she used to carry about her self. She no long had the desire and passion consuming her body; she looked completely empty and drained. At that moment Harry realized that his friend needed him more than ever and he would just have to deal with the whole Malfoy issue, like it or not.

"Hermione, may I have a word with you", Harry said calmly, laying his fork down on his plate.

"Why must I waste my time with the famous Harry Potter?" She muttered.

"Hermione please", Harry begged, hanging his head shamefully.

"Are you trying to shag her again, because I'm pretty sure she's only open for Malfoy!" Ron shot.

"SHUT UP RON!" Harry screamed, earning glances from other students in the Great Hall. "Next time you open you're mouth I'll be glad to shut it for you. Now gladly piss off!"

Ron snorted as he got up from the table and sulked off.

"Harry that was quite harsh what you said to him", Hermione noted.

"Well, what he said was complete rubbish, and he didn't have any right to say something like that." Harry said lowly.

"Thanks for that, you know", she said quietly, stirring her food with her fork.

"Look, Hermione I have been thinking, and I have acted like a bigger ass than Malfoy has, and that is saying something. I have said some pretty cruel things to you, and I want to apologize for it. I didn't mean a word I said to you." Harry mumbled.

"Yes you were acting like a big prat Harry." Hermione agreed.

"Hermione, your friendship is more important to me than anything else, and if that means I have to get used to the idea of you and Malfoy in a relationship then maybe I could. It might take some time, and I might not like him, but I want what's best for you, and if you can be happy with Malfoy then I guess I support it." Harry stuttered.

"Harry do you mean that", Hermione asked excitedly!

"Yeah", he replied softly, looking directly into her honey eyes.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, thank you so much! I was hoping I wouldn't lose you as a friend. It was killing me inside. The things you said to me hurt me more than when Malfoy said it to me years ago." She confessed.

"I'm not able to take back those things Hermione, but I am deeply sorry!" He said, welcoming her into a warm embrace.

"Oh Harry, it means so much to me, knowing that you are here for me when I need you the most, but I have to ask you a question." Hermione asked, stepping back from Harry's embrace.

"Why did you poison Draco?" She said sternly, glaring into his emerald eyes.

"Honestly, Hermione. I don't know." He lied.

The truth was that he done it out of jealously fused with hatred. He was jealous that Draco got to be with Hermione and he hated him for being such a prat, and he didn't think it was the right time to confess to Hermione.

"I will explain at a better time, Hermione, I promise. But right now let's just say it was one of the biggest mistakes I have made. I may dislike the git, but that gave me no right to do what I did." Harry explained.

"You're right no matter what your excuse maybe you had no right to do that to Draco." Hermione snorted.

"So how is he?" Harry asked cautiously.

"He hasn't woken up yet…and…" Hermione begin but stopped herself. She was about to tell Harry that she has caught Pansy in there visiting Draco more than once, but she didn't want to start another battle with him.

"And you're worried", Harry finished for her.

She simply nodded her head.

"Well, it's time for class", Harry smiled as the left the Great Hall together.

Hermione actually felt a bit more relaxed knowing that Harry was trying to mend their friendship. The only thing that kept bothering her was why did he do it for, but she shook that out of her head. For the first time in days, Hermione actually felt Happy. Taking a deep breath, she prayed that things would start looking up for her. Now the only thing was to get Ron to over come his Malfoy-issues, which would probably take the rest of the year. Well, at least hers and Harry's friendship was off to a good start, now if the other things just worked out for her she would be quiet happy.


	21. Collison Course

AN: Sorry it took so long for an update. School and work have once again consumed my time to update. Please R&R!

Collision Course

Chapter 21

After class, Hermione told Harry that she would meet him back in the Gryffindor common room as soon as she checked on Draco. He nodded as they parted going down the hallways. Now that her and Harry had mended their friendship, maybe Ron would finally realize what an idiot he has been and come around too, but that was not likely seeing as he hated Malfoy more than Harry ever did. Knowing that her and Harry were trying to piece together their friendship, made Hermione smile. At least she had someone who she could count on when things began to fall apart for her.

Walking into the Hospital Wing, Hermione caught sight of silky black hair and a short mini skirt; it was none other than Pansy Parkinson and she was kneeling beside Draco's bed. Anger filled Hermione instantly as she stood behind the doors secretly watching the piggish Slytherin caress his hand. Rolling her eyes, Hermione clenched her fists tightly and stood there waiting for the perfect moment to surprise her fellow nemesis.

"Draky, why won't you open your eyes? I miss you; I miss seeing and I definitely miss shagging you." She whined, still rubbing his hand with hers.

"I know it was Potter or one of his friends who did this to you. It was probably that daft ponce Weasley. He never knows what he is doing, but we will discuss this later. Please wake up. I love you." Pansy, fake cried.

"That is enough!" Hermione shouted, stomping towards Pansy.

"I always knew you couldn't handle the truth very well. Just like the time you found out your Weasel was shagging Lavender, I heard you went into hysterics and locked yourself in a room and refused to come out for days." Pansy snickered.

"You are full of shit, Parkinson, and you lack intelligence!" Hermione hissed, grabbing the green tie around her neck and pulling Pansy to her feet.

"My aren't we vicious?" The Slytherin smirked.

"Shut your filthy mouth! I want you to know that I love Draco, and I know he loves me back. You cannot separate your sick little fantasies of you and Draco from the reality." The Gryffindor roared.

"The reality is Granger, that Draco hates you, despises you, but yet he loves to fuck you. It's all about sex for him, and see when you brought your emotions into this it changed everything that's why he came running back to me, because he knows with me there are no strings attached, just wild hot passionate sex." Pansy said calmly with a smirk on her face.

"That's rubbish; you even said you guys were dating. If you are going to lie, at least make it a good one, Parkinson." Hermione laughed.

"Well the truth is that we just have a friends with benefits relationship, because he has to get off some how since you can't seem to do it properly." Pansy snorted.

The words hit Hermione like a thousand knives as her anger was now boiling on every nerve inside of her body and her heart felt like it was going to explode right in her chest. Hermione drew her fist back and then smashed it violently against Pansy's pointed nose, shattering numerous bones in both her hand and the Slytherin's nose. Blood came oozing out of nostrils, as she shrieked in horror as she ran looking for Madam Pomfrey, holding her hand over her nose.

"Good thing you're already in the Hospital Wing. Now don't fuck with me bitch unless you want your pretty little face disfigured the muggle way." Hermione spat, rushing over to Draco's bedside.

"Draco, listen to me. I know you can hear me. I want you to wake up because I need answers. There are so many things that don't make since right now and only you can answer them. I need you. I want you. I love you Draco Malfoy." She breathed softly, placing a feathery kiss on his cheek.

"Miss Granger, what in Merlin is going on here? Miss Parkinson told me that you punched her nose for visiting Mister Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey said sternly with one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around Pansy.

"She deserved every bit of it." Hermione responded, not looking at the pale-faced Slytherin.

"I beg your pardon?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"She was insulting me, and I wasn't going to take it", snapped Hermione.

"Madam Pomfrey, I did no such thing." Pansy eyed, rubbing her nose.

"You liar!" The Gryffindor yelled.

"Miss Granger, I will have to contact your head of your house about this matter, since I have no proof that Miss Parkinson did anything to deserve such an injury." The nurse instructed.

"Very well, I'll just be leaving", mumbled the bushy-haired Gryffindor.

"Oh, Granger dear, I'll be glad to tell Malfoy that you love him while we are shagging." Pansy whispered so only Hermione could hear.

Hermione glared daggers at the Slytherin girl as she stormed out of the Hospital Wing and towards the Gryffindor common room. Walking inside, she slammed herself onto the couch and grabbed a glass of firewhiskey that Harry had stashed away in his suit case.

"You look upset 'Mione", Harry said carefully, not wanting to get in the way.

"The nerve of that pig faced idiotic thick-headed worthless Slytherin Slut!" She ranted in one breath.

"I guess you mean Parkinson", Harry stammered, taking a seat right beside of her.

"She is such an evil loathsome Slut which I want nothing more for her than to drop dead, even if I have to do it myself." She growled, looking straight into the fireplace.

"What happened with you two?" Harry asked cautiously.

"She had the nerve to say that she loved Malfoy and that she got him off better than I did and everything that comes out of her mouth is nothing but lies, filthy lies." Hermione huffed.

Harry just sat there at as the words re-played in his head. He really did not want or need to know about Hermione's sexual activities especially if they contained Malfoy. That was something Harry really did not want to know.

"I got detention because of that beast!" She exclaimed, tossing down another shot of firewhiskey.

"What you get detention for?"

"Because I punched her for saying that about me and for lying; I am sick of her lies about her fantasies of her and Malfoy being together." Hermione said breathlessly.

"You punched her?" Harry said shocked.

"Yes, just like I did Malfoy in our third year. I punched her right in the nose and blood came spurting out everywhere and she cried like a fucking little baby, and Madam Pomfrey is going to tell McGonagall tonight and I just know I will wind up in detention." She sighed, taking yet another shot of the liquor.

"Damn, Hermione you are feisty." Harry said with a smirk on his face; he too had had a couple shots of firewhiskey.

"I am not going to take no one's crap or lies anymore, Harry. I am sick of always being lied too and I am sick and tired of taking peoples shit! It is not going to happen anymore." She scoffed.

"Good for you 'Mione!" Harry smirked.

The Gryffindor portrait swung open as Ron entered the common room. He rolled his eyes as he saw Hermione and Harry on the couch taking shots.

"You didn't waste anytime on getting over Malfoy did you 'Mione?" Ron snorted.

"You might want to watch it mate, she is not in a very pleasant mood." Harry warned.

"Why, won't Malfoy put out for her? Oh that's right he is in the Hospital Wing unconscious, and his ability to do anything of the sorts well is not working at the moment, but I wonder if it ever really worked. Oh well", He shrugged.

"You fucking prick! I hate you Ronald Weasley! I fucking hat you and Pansy Parkinson. You have no business saying those kinds of things to me. You hear me! You are such a thickheaded prat, Ronald Weasley." Hermione shouted.

"Yeah and you're a slut." He mumbled, like it was nothing.

Jumping from his seat on the couch Harry slammed his best mate against the wall, choking him.

"Listen here Ron, Hermione is my friend and if you want to be an ass than fine, but you're lame remarks are uncalled for. She may have made mistakes, but she is my friend and I am not going to tolerate you treating her like shit. So if you want to play games, fine but let me warn you I will do more than punch you in your nose if you ever say anything like that to Hermione again." Harry hissed.

"Sticking up for your girlfriend, wow she really does get around. I bet you, Malfoy and her are having some kind of threesomes, and to let you know, Harry I am not one bit scared of you." Ron spat.

Harry's fist connected with Ron's jaw. Ron threw a punch back at Harry, who ducked just in time, swinging his leg up to knee Ron in the stomach. The red-headed Gryffindor crumpled to the floor whimpering in pain.

"Back the fuck off Ron!" Harry growled, stepping back away from the body and grabbing him another shot of firewhiskey.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as tears streamed down her face.

"He deserved it 'Mione! He has no right to say such horrible things to you!" Harry said, wrapping his arm around her.

"I just wish he would understand." She sighed, wiping her face on his shirt.

"Me too, but I am not sure if that is going to happen." Harry responded lowly.

Just then the portrait swung open again, only this time it was McGonagall. She had a very stern look pasted onto her face with her arms folded across her chest; she looked very unhappy.

"Granger, might I have a word with you." She said forcefully.

Hermione walked over to the professor and looked her in the eyes.

"I had received news that you had physically injured another student. Is this true?" She asked firmly.

"Yes", Hermione muttered as her eyes fixated on the floor.

"Then I will see you in detention tomorrow night at eight. I must say I am very disappointed in you Granger." She said softly.

McGonagall caught sight of Ron's body crumpled on the floor and immediately walked over to him.

"Mr. Weasley?" She asked, nudging the boy, who only muttered incoherent noises.

"What happened here?" The professor asked immediately.

"I did it!" Harry exclaimed, walking towards Ron's body.

"Did what, exactly Potter?"

"I…well…we sort of got into it. He said some nasty things about Hermione and I took up for her." Harry confessed.

"What is it with you two? You cannot manage to keep yourselves out of trouble now days. I will see you in detention as well, Potter." She said forcefully, before picking up Ron's limp body and carrying him off to the Hospital Wing.

"Harry, you didn't have to", Hermione said softly.

"I know, but you don't deserve everyone saying nasty things to you just because you love someone." Harry replied, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"Look, I have to go to class. It's my last one for the day. I will meet you back here." She said, before grabbing her books and giving Harry a light peck on the cheek.

Before going to class, Hermione rushed to the Hospital Wing once more to see her precious Draco since she would no longer have to worry about Parkinson throwing herself at him. She slowly crept up to his bed side, placing her hand over his and kissing his lips lightly. Her fingers ran down his porcelain cheeks, as her eyes traveled up and down his limp body. Tears began filling her eyes as she held his hand tightly in hers.

"I love you, Draco!" She sobbed quietly.

"Hermione", muttered a deep raspy voice.

Glancing around there was no one else in the room besides her and Draco, and her heart nearly stopped beating in her chest as she looked into a pair of stormy grey eyes.

"DRACO!"


	22. Answers and Secret Affairs

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. A lot has been going on. Anyways, the mistakes are mine and I don't own any of the characters and all that good stuff. So please R&R!!!

Answers and Secret Affairs

Chapter 22

"DRACO!" Hermione exclaimed; tears filling her eyes as she stared down at the Slytherin.

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked groggily.

"Some one tried to poison you." She said softly, running her fingers across his cheeks.

"Who?" He hissed.

"I…I…I don't know", Hermione stuttered, not ready to tell Draco that Harry was the one who did it.

"You don't know?" He growled.

"Look, it's complicated Draco, but I am sure I will find out in no time." She said softly.

"Good, because when you tell me who it was, they will suffer a pain so severe that they will be begging me to kill them." He hissed deeply.

"Draco, don't say such things, you sound like You-Know-Who." Hermione winced.

He didn't say another word but continued staring into her deep brown eyes as he placed his hand over his. A soft smile crept across his face.

"Draco, now that you're awake. I need answers. Answers which only you can give me", she said in a much more serious tone.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Pansy. Have you been seeing her?" She asked calmly, taking her eyes away from his.

"How dare you come in here after I had just been poisoned by some one, probably one of your Gryffindor friends, and accuse me of seeing Parkinson!" He growled angrily.

"Well, it's just when you were sleeping. I saw her in her by your bedside telling you how much she misses you and how much she loves you, and she went as far as telling me that you are her boyfriend and that she shags you every nigh", explained Hermione, not looking anywhere but the floor.

"And you believe her?" He snapped, raising up in his bed.

"Of course not…I…er…I just needed answers, because she has been harassing me about it, and I just needed to hear it from you." She said softly.

"Hermione listen, you are my girlfriend, not Pansy. I love you, not Pansy. Pansy means nothing to me. She has the sick fantasy of me and her being together, but I can assure you that it will never happen." He said coolly, bringing her head up to look at his.

"I believe you, Draco." She said softly.

"Good, you should because I am telling the truth." He drawled.

"Just so you know I punched Pansy the other day. Gave the daft bitch a bloody nose", Hermione chuckled.

"What did she do that time?" Draco snickered.

"Just said something that kind of pissed me off", she laughed.

"That's usual, but what did she say?" Draco said, raising up and kissing Hermione's cheek lightly.

"Well, all she really said was that she got you off because I couldn't." Hermione blushed, turning her head away from Draco.

"That's quite amusing, really, because she couldn't even get a troll off, let alone a Malfoy." Draco laughed.

Hermione wrinkled her face in disgust as she cupped her hands around Draco's cheek and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Their tongues danced romantically with one another until Hermione slowly pulled away with a wide grin on her face.

"I really missed you." She said softly. "I am glad you are alright."

"I am glad I am not dead, but the arse hole who did this to me will be wishing he was!" He exclaimed, glaring daggers at Hermione.

"Draco, please don't say stuff like that, it really makes you look like You-Know-Who." She said, rubbing his arm gently.

"Why not? Don't you want to see the git pay?" He snarled.

"He shouldn't have done it." Hermione stated clearly.

"Why do I have a feeling that you know who it is and you are just protecting them? I bet it was the Weasel! He sure had all the motives in the world. He used to love you, but you broke his heart to be with me." Draco explained.

"Please, Draco, I may not be friends with him anymore and I may strongly dislike him, but please don't hurt him." She lied.

"Why do you still have feelings for him? Why shouldn't I; he hurt me!" Draco hissed venomously.

"How dare you?! I love you, not Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"Then why don't you want me to get revenge", snapped Draco.

"Because I don't want to see anyone else getting hurt", Hermione said calmly.

"You don't mind to see me laying her completely helpless, practically dead, but when it comes to the Weasel, your heart breaks when you find out something bad is going to happen to him." Draco snorted, pulling his hand away from hers.

"Draco Malfoy! That is not true! I have no feelings for Ron, and I was here by your bedside as often as I could be. If I wasn't in class or studying I was right here. I never left you!" Hermione confessed as tears filled her eyes.

"Just because you were by my side doesn't mean all of your feelings towards the Weasel are gone. I can tell you have feelings for him, so please spare me the heartbreak and go back to him, maybe at least one of us can be happy." Draco said sharply.

"Draco…"Hermione snapped!

"Go to your Weasel!!" He demanded.

"But…Draco!"

"Get out Granger!!!" He yelled.

The tears that filled her eyes were now running down her cheek uncontrollably as she fled from the hospital wing and into the girls' bathroom, where she locked herself in a stall and crouched down in the corner as the tears streamed from her eyes. After what Draco had just said to her, Hermione felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and blown into millions of pieces, unable to be put back together again. She sat there and cried and cried until she had ran out of tears and then she tried to make herself cry some more. Taking a deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes and wiped away all of her tears as she got to her feet. She couldn't hide out in the bathroom for the rest of the term, so she pulled her self as together as she possibly could and walked out the door towards her Charms class. She was just glad that Gryffindors shared this class with Ravenclaw and not Slytherin.

"Hermione, you look bad, something the matter?" Harry whispered.

"Thanks, Harry for the compliment", she said sarcastically. "I don't want to talk about it now. I will tell you in detention."

"Hermione, I didn't mean it to be mean." He said calmly.

"I know Harry." She replied, as she copied down Professor Flitwick's notes.

The class had gone by slowly for Hermione, because instead of paying attention her mind seemed to wander elsewhere. She saw a pair of silver eyes haunt her mind, and a nauseated feeling had consumed her body, as her eyes began to swell with tears. Merlin, she couldn't cry again, not in class and not in front of Harry. She loved Draco so much, why couldn't he see that. The thought of him and Pansy together soon entered her mind and she began to tear her parchment with her quill.

"Hermione, are you sure you're alright?" Harry whispered again.

"I'll be fine." She grumbled underneath her breath. "I'll tell you everything in detention."

After Charms had dismissed, Harry and Hermione showed up in Professor McGonagall's office for detention. McGonagall was sitting in her chair as if she was waiting for the pair to arrive any moment.

"Hello, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter", she said calmly. "It disappoints me to see that you two, especially you, Ms. Granger, have stooped to such lows as to physical violence up on other students."

"Pansy had insulted me to no end when I went to visit a friend in the hospital wing." Hermione explained.

"In that case, you need to tell a Professor. You cannot just take matters into your own hands, and the same goes for you Mr. Potter. Well, what's done is done, and you two are here. For your detention I want you to research the spells on the board and tell me what exactly they do." She instructed. "I do not expect a whole essay on each, just the basics. I will give you one hour."

With that said, Professor McGonagall strode out of the room, slamming the door behind the two Gryffindors. Hermione, smiled at her self, because detention was going to be extremely easy, seeing that she had read her book on Transfiguring Spells.

"Okay, so what's going on, Hermione?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I went to see Malfoy, today…"She began.

"Malfoy? Since when did you call him by his last name?" Harry asked shockingly.

"Listen, Harry, and I will explain. Like I said, I went to see him and he woke up. I was the first person there. We talked for a few minutes and then I brought up the whole Parkinson deal." She continued.

"I bet he denied it." Harry mumbled.

"Yes, but I believe him, because Parkinson is filled with nothing but lies. So anyways he had the nerve to say that I still had feelings for RON!!" Hermione practically yelled.

"Ron? That's ignorant. He really is thick, but how did Ron get into the mess?" Harry asked, quizzically.

"Well, this is where I screwed up." Hermione stated. "Draco asked me who had poisoned him, and I didn't want to tell him it was you." Hermione said.

"So you blamed it on Ron?" Harry asked angrily.

"NO! He assumed it was Ron, and when I tried to take up for Ron that is where he got the idea that I still had feelings for him. I didn't want to tell Draco who did it; because I knew he would hurt you." Hermione said softly. "And I really did not want that to happen."

"Hermione, I can take care of myself, even against Malfoy. I am not scared." Harry said bluntly.

"I know I just don't want to see you hurt, or Ron for that matter and that is why I can't tell Malfoy who poisoned him. You know what you done was wrong, and I am not going to nag you about it, but he doesn't need to get revenge because if he does I know Malfoy is bound to hurt you. And that would break my heart even more; although I don't think it can break anymore." Hermione said sadly, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"So what Malfoy got angry because you wouldn't tell him who poisoned him, and then what happened?" Asked Harry softly, wiping the tears from her eyes with his finger.

"He kept accusing of having feelings for Ron, which I don't. I care about him Harry, even though we aren't mates anymore. I don't want anything to happen to him." She sobbed. "He wouldn't believe me, so he told me to get out and go back to my Weasel."

"That arsehole", Harry muttered.

"Harry, I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do or who to believe anymore. I mean I believe that Draco wasn't seeing Parkinson, but I don't know what to do about Ron. I don't want him back as a boyfriend, but just as a friend and it hurts me whenever he says that horrible stuff to me." She cried.

Harry took his finger and rolled it under her eyes wiping away all of her tears; she looked at him and smiled.

"What about me?" He asked casually.

"Merlin, Harry, I don't know what I would do with out you. We have had our rows with each other, but you have had such an impact on my life, I really don't know how to thank you. We have been through so much and you have always stuck by me. I can always count on you, Harry." Hermione confessed.

"I am sorry for everything, 'Mione. I didn't understand it at the time, but I guess when you fall for some one you fall hard." Harry stated.

"Yes too right you are, Harry. I did fall hard, too hard."

"I guess now would be the best time to explain to you why I poisoned Malfoy." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?" She asked confusedly, looking into his intense emerald eyes.

"You might be angry with me after I confess this, but I need to get it out, and I will understand if you never want to speak to me again. I know now that it was a very selfish mistake and I shouldn't have done it. I had done it because of jealousy. I was jealous that Malfoy was the one with you and not me. Malfoy has always gotten what he wanted, and I guess that it made me jealous because he gotten the only thing I ever wanted. You." He explained, avoiding eye contact.

"Harry…I…had…" She stuttered at loss for words. "I…wasn't…aware that you felt that way about me."

"Well, I know this isn't the best timing, but I do have feelings for you, Hermione Granger." He said lowly, leaning in so that his lips were only centimeters away from hers.

Closing her eyes, Hermione pressed her lips against Harry's willingly. Their lips stayed like that for a moment until Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's neck and pulled her in closer as his tongue slipped inside her mouth. She greeted him by rubbing her tongue against his with such fervor and passion. Her hands tangled in the back of his shaggy black hair, smashing their mouths together hotly. Slowly, Hermione was the first to pull away; she stared blankly at Harry.

"We should finish the work." She stated coolly.

"Hermione…I'm sorry." Harry replied.

"About the kiss or what", she asked?

"The kiss, I was being selfish. I wasn't thinking of you…"Harry began until he was cut off by a pair of feminine lips crashed onto his into a fierce heated kiss as her tongue plunged into Harry's hungry mouth.

"Stop! Hermione, we can't do this. I mean you can't do this to yourself", he instructed, pulling away from her kiss.

"Harry?!" She asked in bewilderment. "What is going on? First you tell me that you have feelings for me then the next second you tell me you can't do this!"

"Look, Hermione, I know you had strong feelings for Malfoy and that you are hurt right now. I just want you to figure out who you want to be with. I want you to be happy. I can tell you're confused right now and you need to sort out your feelings." Harry explained, rubbing her hand.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Harry." She sighed, as she let him copy her work.

A few moments later Professor McGonagall had strode into the classroom and dismissed them. Harry and Hermione were making their way towards the Great Hall where they could join their classmates in detention, when they heard noises coming from an old unused classroom. The pair of Gryffindor's slowly crept to the door and peered inside. Hermione's hands instantly clutched Harry's robes and clung to him as she buried her face against his shoulders. The sight was heart wrenching to her. It made her nauseated to even think about such things, but actually seeing it; she really thought she was going to be sick. There on the wooden the desk was none other than Pansy Parkinson riding Draco Malfoy into oblivion.


	23. Accpeting the Truth

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this story. Again, nothing belongs to me except the mistakes. J.K. owns all the characters!

Accepting the Truth

Chapter 27

Hermione just stood there staring into the empty room, where Pansy was on top of Draco Malfoy. The sight was enough to make her sick and break her heart, but she didn't think she had much of a heart to break anymore. Silently tears poured from her eyes as she tried to tear away from the sight, but part of her couldn't. The expression on Draco's face told her that he was enjoying it all too well. Part of her wanted to go in that room and rip Pansy off his body by her thin black hair and then hex Draco's bollocks off while the other part of her just wanted to walk away and never talk or associate with Draco Malfoy again. The latter decision seemed to be the best. Wiping her tears from her eyes, Hermione ran up to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to talk to Harry or some one. She realized that no matter how strong her feelings were for Draco Malfoy that it would not work out. He would turn out to be a Death Eater and cheat on her with Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione didn't deserve that. She wanted to be with Draco more than anything, but deep inside she knew it just couldn't work out and that devastated her.

Walking into the common room another surprise caught her eye. Ron was sitting on the couch sipping on some pumpkin juice. Hermione just stared at him as she quietly entered the room. Glancing up, Ron caught her attention and she froze in her steps.

"Hello", she mumbled.

"Hello", he replied softly.

"So, how are you, Ronald?" She asked cautiously

"How do you think I am? Harry fucking hit me, and you've changed. I don't even know who you are anymore." Ron huffed.

"Look I can't apologize for what Harry did, but I can apologize for what I have done. Ron, you're right I have changed, maybe not for the best, but I have. I have also made some crazy decisions and hurt a lot of people in the process of trying to get something that I can no longer have in my life. I should have just settled for what I did have instead of trying to reach for the unreachable. I am letting go of all the feelings I had for Draco Malfoy, and I hope now that I can find true happiness and that one day you will find it in yourself to be able to forgive me." Hermione explained softly, as she quietly walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Ron just sat there in pure confusion. Thinking back on everything, he realized that maybe he was a bit of a jerk to both Harry and Hermione. He sighed realizing that a lot of time had passed since their first year on the Hogwarts Express and they all have grown up, developing new emotions and turning into adults. Ron realized that maybe he was stuck in the past and he didn't want to admit that the three of them were beginning to drift apart and start their own private relationships. What he couldn't understand is why Hermione went after Draco Malfoy, especially after everything he had done to them in the past. It still didn't make any sense, but maybe he should forgive Hermione and start out on a new level. Just as he was about to go up and retrieve Hermione from the girls' dormitories, Harry walked in and collapsed onto the couch. If Ron had better start with talking to anyone it better be Harry.

"Harry, mind if we have a word", he said calmly.

"What is it Ron? I'm knackered." Harry replied.

"I just want you to know I'm sorry. I've been a right arsehole lately to both you and Hermione. I may not understand what you guys do but I guess I can be there for you again. I realized that we don't have a lot of time left here at Hogwarts, and maybe I want to make the most of it while I can. I know I had some pretty harsh things, but maybe you could forget about it and move on." Ron confessed.

"Ron, I am so glad that you finally came around and realized that we don't want to lose you as a friend. We have been through some tough situations, but we have always made it through, so of course I'll put the past be hind me and start new. Have you talked to Hermione?" Harry responded.

"Well, a bit a go, but she done most of the talking. I guess you could say she sort of talked some sense into me and made me realize these sorts of things, because you know me mate, I am no good at understanding emotions or feelings. I just know hat I don't want to lose you guys as friends." Ron said.

"Of course not, mate. Look, just try not to mention Malfoy when talking to Hermione; we just kind of witnessed him and Parkinson shagging in an empty room, and I am sure she really doesn't want to talk about it." Harry informed.

"I understand, and I won't mention Malfoy, because as you know he's not my favorite subject to talk about anyways." Ron laughed.

Up in the girls' dormitory, Hermione was lying on her bed talking to Ginny.

"Ginny, I am so confused. I feel torn between two men, and I can't do this any longer." She sighed.

"Look, Hermione I am not as smart as you but there is a difference between love and lust, and just maybe you're confusing the two. Lust is merely a sexual and physical attraction, which exists between you and Malfoy. The real attraction is between you and Harry. I can see it." Ginny said.

"Me and Harry?" Hermione questioned awkwardly.

"Yes, I can see it. You guys have quite the connection; it's obvious to anyone." Ginny responded.

"But what about Ron?"

"Ron was just a part of your past. The connection was real, but there was no chemistry. It was just as if two friends were hanging out and snogging quite a lot. You need some one who sends sparks through your body and lights your world on fire." Ginny explained.

"I get what you're saying, but I think you got it backwards between Harry and Draco. See I think I keep running to Harry when things don't work out between Draco and me." Hermione said.

"Who makes you feel the happiest when you're with them?" Ginny asked.

"Well, when I'm with Harry I feel safe and that everything will be alright no matter what is going on. With Draco I feel like I am a live and I am living in a world that I always wanted to know about. It's exciting and fresh, and when we are together I swear I feel fireworks inside my body. We may not connect on an intellectual level like me and Harry, but it's deep." Hermione responded, smiling from ear to ear. "I care about Harry, I really do, but I want to be with Draco. I know I can't have that because he's with Parkinson."

The girls were soon interrupted by the pounding on the door. Hermione opened it and she was staring at Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Ron asked.

The three went downstairs and took a seat on the couch; Hermione exchanged glances between Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, I am sorry. Bloody hell, I never meant any of those horrible things I said to you. I guess I was just hurt and jealous that I was no longer with you." Ron admitted.

"Ron, I understand, and I wasn't the best with you. I was confused and didn't know what I want, and now I do. I don't want to hurt either of you, but I do want to be happy." Hermione replied.

"With who?" Harry asked bluntly.

"I want to be with Draco, but Harry after what we saw today I really don't think it's possible." Hermione sighed.

"Even after he had shagged Parkinson, you still want to be with him. Why do that to yourself, Hermione?" Ron growled.

"Because he makes me happy and I feel complete when I am with him." Hermione hissed. "I am sorry I need to go found Draco and talk to him before it's too late."

Hermione jumped up from the couch and rushed out of the common room. She knew that Draco had Divination class and that it would be dismissed soon, so she decided to wait near Professor Trelawney's door for Draco. Things have gone on long enough; it was time to make everything crystal clear.

One by one Hermione watched the students exit Professor Trelawney's room. Blaize Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were first. Grabbing the thin girls' wrist Hermione pulled her off to the side.

"Listen Parkinson, I am sick and tired of these games. I want you to get one thing straight. I love Draco Malfoy and I would do anything for him, and I would do anything in my power to keep you away from him. Just in case you didn't know I saw you guys in that empty room today shagging", hissed Hermione.

"I'm glad you caught the show. I bet it broke your heart to see the one you love with his cock shoved up some one's pussy." She laughed.

"You better watch it Parkinson, I just might take my broom and shove it so far up your arse that it comes out your empty head!" Hermione threatened.

"You have no idea as to who you're dealing. I know spells and magic way beyond your years and knowledge, magic that you know nothing about." Parkinson snorted.

"You know what, you can threaten and try to scare me with your dark magic, but it won't work, because instead of using magical forces I'll just use my muggle ways to kick your arse." Hermione snickered.

"I am not scared of your stupid muggle ways, Granger. I could easily just end your pathetic miserable life with two simple words: _Avada Kedavara._" Pansy snarled, as she walked off with Blaize Zabini.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione noticed that Draco was halfway down the hallway and she ran trying to catch him.

Finally she managed to pin him against a stone wall.

"Draco, look I am sick and tired of playing games and running around in circles. We need to talk, and now!"

"Granger, do you mind? What is all this about?" The blonde snarled.

"This is not the time, let's go into the Room of Requirement", suggested Hermione.

"Granger, I don't have time for this." Draco spat.

"Why, are you supposed to be shagging Parkinson?" She retorted.

"What is the meaning of dragging me to the Room of Requirement?" He repeated.

"I need to talk, Draco." She said harshly as she walked toward the secret room; Draco reluctantly followed her.

Once they were both inside the room; Hermione sat down on the black leather couch and just stared at Draco.

"Why did I catch you shagging Parkinson, and don't try to lie about it because I saw it with my own two eyes, and so did Harry", Hermione confessed.

"What the hell do you want from me, Hermione?" Draco growled.

"I want to know how the hell you feel about me, Draco Malfoy because I am tired of running around this. I need to know what the fuck is going on between us." She shouted back. "And most of all, what the fuck is going on with you and that Slytherin Slut?"

"I can assure you I am not with Parkinson." He replied hastily.

"Then why were you shagging her? Just because you needed some and she would put out?"

"Look, I made a mistake okay, but I need answers of my own. What in the hell is with you and the Weasel? Hell, you have always had feelings for him, and I never once cared for Pansy." Draco retorted.

"Oh, so you just used Pansy for some kind of sex toy? Great, what was I? Draco, you couldn't possibly be bringing up my past with Ron? Yes, at one point in time I did have very strong feelings for him, but now I have feelings for you. Ron and I are just friends, everything is in the past." Hermione explained.

"Then why in the hell won't you tell me who fucking tried to kill me?" He shouted, pacing the room rapidly.

"Because I don't want you hurting him", Hermione snapped.

"Oh, but Merlin, it's alright for him to try and fucking kill me? Right, you must really love this guy", he yelled loudly.

"Fine if you want to know so fucking bad, I'll tell you, Malfoy." Hermione snorted, slumping on to the couch.

"It was Harry, and don't say a word until I am finished here." She said harshly glaring daggers at him. "He did it because he was jealous since you were with me. He has feelings for me, but I don't have feelings for Harry like that. I care for him as a friend, but nothing could come of it due to the fact that I love you Draco."

"Harry? I always knew that the Golden Boy was jealous of me, but Hermione he tried to kill me I can't just sit back and do nothing and you know that." Draco explained.

"Draco, forget about Harry for at least five minutes. I need to know do you love me back Draco Malfoy? Do you fucking love me, because I am standing here shouting at the top of my lungs that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me happy; you are what I want. Now I need to know do you want the same things in return, because if not I am going to walk out of this room and never speak to you again. I can't go on any longer like this; it's practically killing me. DO YOU LOVE ME??"


	24. Draco's Decision

AN: Sorry for the long time no update thing. I have been busy and through a lot. But I am back, and decided to update this story. It is rated NC-17 for graphic sex, and Hermione OOC. I have received numerous flames concerning this story, please if you do not like it, don't post flames about it. Thank you very much. This is just a very short chapter. I don't own a thing except the mistakes and errors. Please R&R! Thank you.

_Draco's Decision_

Chapter 24

"DO YOU LOVE ME?" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs, with her hand tightly wrapped around the door knob and her face a bright cherry color.

"Hermione, I do love you." Draco sighed; closing his eyes and dropping his head, letting his blonde strands fall in his face. "But we can't be together. We can't."

"You say you love me, but we can't be together?" She shrieked. "And please tell me why you cannot be with me."

"My family would kill me if they found out." He mumbled.

"YOUR FAMILY? YOU STILL BELIEVE THE RUBBISH ABOUT PUREBLOODS AND MUGGLE-BORNS?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, we just can't be together and I don't think it would be wise if we continued to see each other either."

With out another word, Draco walked right out of the Room of Requirement, leaving Hermione awestruck as tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy had just told her he loved her and then said they could no longer see each other. It was Parkinson, it had to be. Hermione was going to fix that once and for all. She was tired of Parkinson's pathetic attempts to try and get with Draco, but ever what she had done had obviously worked this time. Dropping to her knees and burying her head in her hands, Hermione decided to give up on the fight for Draco. Parkinson had won. She thought that if Draco truly loved her that she wouldn't have to fight for him, but she guessed she was wrong. Hermione decided it was time for her to go back to her old self.

Walking back into the Gryffindor common room she noticed that Harry and Ron were still awake and working on an essay. They both looked up as she entered.

"Hermione?" Ron asked caringly.

"I…I…I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She sobbed quietly.

"What's the matter with her?" Ron asked lowly.

"I don't know, but it's nothing good." Harry hissed, closing his book as decided to turn in for the night along with Ron.

The next morning Ron and Harry rushed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were surprised to find Hermione sitting there in her school robes eating her muffins just as if everything was alright.

"You're late." She stated, not even looking up.

"Sorry, overslept." Harry replied.

"Did you guys finish the essay for Snape?" She asked.

"Yes, we managed. Not the best, but it is finished." Harry answered. "Hermione, everything alright?"

"Why yes, aside from much needed studying, everything is fine."

Harry glared at Ron and then glanced over at the Slytherin table to find Malfoy not eating, and walking away from the rest of his gang. Something was going on here. Hermione was back to her old self and Malfoy left the Slytherin table with out taking a bit of his breakfast, and he wasn't smirking at all.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Harry asked nervously.

"What is it?"

"When you…er…set off…to find…Malfoy, what…" He began.

"Nothing happen, if you must know. You guys were right all along, I shouldn't have been messing with him, but it's over now." Hermione replied stiffly.

"What…did…?" Ron began angrily, but Harry smashed his toe and gave him a menacing stare.

"Come on you two, better hurry we're late for Transfiguration." Hermione said, gathering her book bag and heading off.

"Something's not right." Harry whispered to Ron.

"I'm not complaining; she's back to her old self again." Ron replied with a grin on his face. "Maybe she'll realize that we are meant to be and not that stupid prat, Malfoy."

"Ron, seriously, you have got to find a different girl, because I am seriously beginning to believe that Hermione truly loves Malfoy." Harry said.

"Rubbish." Ron grumbled as he entered McGonagall's classroom and took a seat next to Harry and Hermione, who immediately began taking notes on transfiguring everyday objects into useful ones.

On her way out of class, Hermione found herself pinned up against the stone wall by none other than Draco Malfoy, scowling at her.

"Listen, Granger, last night you questioned my feelings for you and I told you the truth, but you have to believe me we can't be together. I would be dead if my father found out, and I just can't risk that." He hissed, pushing a strand of her curly hair behind her ears and kissing her cheek.

"You selfish inconsiderate pathetic pure-blooded arsehole!" Hermione lashed out, as her hand slapped him hard across the cheek, leaving a bright red hand print. "Don't ever talk to me again!"

"You filthy mud-blood." He snarled, as he walked away with his hand covering the evidence.

"Hermione, did you just slap Malfoy?" Harry asked, grinning.

"I suppose I did, well he quite deserved it, the arrogant prat. He needs to get his priorities straight. I mean yes, I understand family is important, but should it keep you from being with the one you love?" She hissed, as tears filled her eyes once more, and she took off down the hallway.

Harry took off after her, but was side tracked by some one he hadn't talked to in a long time, Cho Chang.

"Hey, Harry." She said softly. "How you been?"

"I been okay I suppose." He replied hesitantly.

"Listen, I really am sorry about everything." She said, pursing her lips together.

"About what, about us or?" Harry responded confusedly.

"Us, I just wish they could have turned out better for us. I was in a right state, especially after losing Cedric, and then I started caring for you, but I was scared, but I also didn't know what to think of you. All the magazines and papers saying you were off you're rocker and the other students, I was just confused." Cho explained.

"That was a while ago, why don't we just forget it. I don't like thinking back up on it." Harry said politely.

"I was…er…wondering…if you wanted to go out sometime, perhaps a date?" She said quietly, her face blushing, as she ran her fingers through her velvet black hair.

"Uh…sure…we could go to Hogsmeade next weekend? Is that okay?" Harry said as his heart beat rapidly with excitement.

"Right, sounds good. I will see you then, Harry?" Cho said as she kissed Harry gently on the cheek.

He went up to the common to find Ron throwing rolls of parchment into the fire with Hermione glaring at him. He still couldn't help but feel happy about his date next weekend.

"What's going on Ron?" Harry asked.

"I had Hermione read over my essay for Transfiguration as she criticized into bits, picking out every little mistake I made and told me to do it over." He growled.

"Ron, I was just trying to help." She huffed.

"Well, I am sorry it wasn't up to your perfect standards, nothing is good enough for you except that ungrateful Slytherin prat, Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed as he stormed up into the boys' dormitories.

"RONALD! MALFOY AND I ARE NOT TOGETHER!" She yelled.

"Piss off Hermione; I am sick and tired of loving you. I have tried to show you that I loved you, but I'm not good enough for you, simply because I am not DRACO MALFOY. He always gets what he wants, but since when did Ron Weasley ever get anything he wanted?" He mumbled as he slammed the door.

"Harry, what am I to do? I want to be with Draco, but he told me he loves me but we can't be together because he doesn't want his father to find out about our relationship, and I think that is being selfish." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "And why are you grinning for? Do you find this funny?"

"No, I don't find it funny at all, Hermione. I don't know what to say, because you know my feelings toward Malfoy, but on a happier note me and Cho have a date next weekend. We're going to Hogsmeade."

"Good for you Harry. I am happy that you get to be with the one you care about." Hermione replied nonchalantly as she walked up to the dormitory to fetch her books for her History of Magic class.

The rest of the day passed on slowly for Harry and Hermione both. Harry didn't get to talk to Cho much and he caught Hermione stealing glances from the Slytherin table a couple of times, but other than that the day was uneventful.

During Potions the next day, everyone was working on a very complex love potion that required a tedious amount of work and full attention. The potion was supposed to give off a magenta colored smoke and an aroma of exotic flowers that inhibited the senses and made the drinker feel nothing but love and desire for the first person they laid eyes on. The effect would last about a week if brewed properly. The students were to bottle up a sample of their potion and leave it on Professor Snape's desk with the essay on the key ingredients and the proper way to brew a potion like this.

Draco Malfoy was walking up to Snape's desk, ready to hand in his potion when he so subtly placed a drop of fire seed into Harry's cauldron causing it to explode into bits, sending its contents everywhere. Pieces of the cauldron flew back and cut Harry's head open, blood gushing out of the incision as he was covered in the contents. Everyone turned to look at Harry, as Draco quietly left the room with Snape's permission. Ron and Hermione rushed over to him immediately.

"What happened? Harry are you alright?" Hermione shrieked, wiping the blood from his forehead.

Harry remained unresponsive. Hermione marched up to Professor Snape and demanded that he at once be taken to the hospital wing. Finally Snape gave in and transported them both to Madam Pomfrey. Ron and Hermione quickly followed.

"These cuts are very deep, it's going to take some time to heal him, but it will be done." Madam Pomfrey informed them all.

"Very well, I will leave Potter under your care." Snape drawled as he disappeared from the room.

"When will he wake up?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I'm going to give him something right now."

Pouring a bit of clear liquid down his throat, Harry immediately sat up, spitting out the liquid and staring around.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital and why am I bleeding?" He yelled.

"My dear it seems you were in potions class and added the wrong ingredients causing your cauldron to explode." Madam Pomfrey instructed.

"How could that be, I was just getting ready to pour mine in a bottle and hand it in. It was supposed to be a magenta color, mine was a little darker, but it was still pink. I don't remember adding anything to make it explode like that." Harry explained.

Hermione closed her eyes as she glared at Ron.

"This isn't Harry's fault." She replied softly.

"I want you to lie down and rest, Potter so I can clean these deep cuts." Madam Pomfrey said.

"What do you mean, not Harry's fault. He added what ever it was, and you know Potions isn't Harry's strong subject." Ron grumbled.

"True, but even Harry wouldn't add fire seed to a love potion." Hermione pointed. "I got a clue as to who did. His cauldron exploded only seconds after Malfoy walked past it."

"I know Malfoy hates Harry, but would he do something like that?"

"Yes, especially since he found out that Harry was the one who poisoned him. I have got to go and find him."

"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Er…I need to do some research. I will come back and visit you in a bit, like Madam Pomfrey said; you need to get some rest." She replied as she stormed out of the Hospital Wing to find Malfoy.

She had no idea on where to start, but she did know that it was Malfoy trying to get back at Harry for trying to kill him. Hermione was furious, how he could do something like that to Harry was beyond her, but it was Malfoy. At least he actually didn't try and kill Harry, she should be thankful for that much. The first place she looked was the Great Hall, but no one was in there except for a few Ravenclaws. She moved on to the library, but the only Slytherin that was in there was a first year. Getting agitated, Hermione paced the hallways, as if she was waiting on him to come out of the Slytherin dungeons. Finally after what had seemed like an hour, Draco came parading out of the dungeons with that smirk on his face, but it soon disappeared as he made eye contact with Hermione.

"Granger", he spat.

"Malfoy, look I know you don't want to be with me, but why did you have to do that to Harry? I know you did it! Harry may not be the brightest in potions but he certainly wouldn't add fire seed to make it explode." She snapped, angrily.

"He tried to kill me, Granger, or did you forget that little bit? I told you I wasn't going to let him get away with it. You should be glad I went so lightly on him. I could have easily done something much worse." He snarled. "Now is there anything else, because you are wasting my time, mud-blood."

"No, there is something else Draco Malfoy. I want you to know that I still love you deeply, even if you say we can't be together of your father. I wouldn't care if my family tried to keep us apart; I wouldn't let them. I love you, and nothing would ever come in the way of my love for you! I don't give a damn what your father thinks of our relationship; I would risk it all just to know we would be happy together, but I see you pure-bloods have family standards and I'm sorry I can't live up to your expectations, but I want you to know that I could care less about the blood that runs through your veins or your family's money. It's you I love, not your family. I don't care if they see me as a worthless mud-blood; it's your opinion that matters most, and I clearly can see that it is just the same as your narrow minded father!" Hermione sobbed, running off.

Draco just stood there in shock until Pansy Parkinson came running down the stairs with a wide grin on her face, waving frantically at Draco who just ignored her and returned the Slytherin common room, where he laid on the couch mauling over some of the things that Hermione had said to him. Should he care about what his father thinks? Of course, his father would be furious if he found out that his only son loved a mud-blood. He could almost feel the pain of the _Cruciatus_ curse running through his veins. Draco loved Hermione, he wasn't going to deny that, but he didn't want his father to kill him either. Ever since he was little his parents have always told him to brave, but to run whenever it got too much for him to handle; they said they didn't want their little boy to get hurt. Draco always backed down from his father, never standing up and fighting for what he wanted; he always did what was expected of him. Maybe it was time for a change. Maybe it was time Draco took a stand and fought for what he believed in, his love for Hermione, even if it meant dieing at the mercy of his own father.


	25. Hogsmeade

AN: Another update! Please R&R!

Hogsmeade

Chapter 25

Hogsmeade weekend had soon arrived, and Harry was anticipating his date with Cho Chang. Maybe this time things would work out the way he wanted him too. Cho certainly had time to sort out her feelings, and knowing that she wanted to see him again made Harry a bit happier. He stood in front of the mirror, running his fingers through his gelled hair until he was satisfied with his appearance. Turning around he faced Ron who was just sitting on his bed with his arms folded across his chest.

"What's with you?" Harry asked.

"It's not fair, mate! You and Cho are working things out, Hermione loves Draco and won't give any one else a chance, but who do I have? No one, that's right, I Ronald Weasley have no one to love or care for." He growled.

"Ron, will you please quit being so hard on your self. Look, I know this isn't going to make things easier, but Hermione really does have feelings for Malfoy, maybe you're just still hoping that she would come back to you." Harry said softly, taking a seat next to Ron.

"So what if I spend my nights wishing that Hermione were mine once more? Is that such a bad thing?" Ron snapped.

"I know you love Hermione a lot, but maybe you just got to let her go and allow her to be happy, even if it is with Malfoy. I know it's hard Ron, but mate you gotta realize that Hermione is not the only girl out there. There are millions of decent looking girls here at Hogwarts, and you're a decent looking bloke, so there's no reason for you to be so hard on yourself. Get dressed and come to Hogsmeade." Harry suggested.

"Alright, I will", Ron sighed as he began to get dressed.

The two boys walked down into the common room to find Hermione wearing a pink tank top and a short denim skirt. Her brown hair was in perfect ringlets as it lay on her shoulders. She smiled brightly and greeted them both.

"Harry, I do hope you and Cho get past this. She seems nice." Hermione said sweetly.

"Have you talked to…er…?" Harry stuttered.

"No, but I am sure he will be at Hogsmeade and I tend to have a little chat with him, and if Parkinson so much as tries to interrupt me she will wish she didn't even get out of bed this morning." Hermione hissed.

"Hermione, why can't you?" Ron began nervously.

"What? Why can't I love you instead of Malfoy?" She snapped.

Ron nodded as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Because Ron, we cannot help who we fall in love with; it's random and it happens at the most unexpected time and we cannot change that. I can't simply forget all my feelings for Malfoy and force myself to love you. My heart has chosen Malfoy, and I'm sorry that it hurts you, and I'm sorry I played games with you in the past. But I love Malfoy and there's nothing going to change that, even if he does tell me we can't be together I will always have feelings for him, as I will you, Ron. We had a special history together, and I don't want to forget that either. I still care deeply for you, but Malfoy is the one I love and the one I want to be with, and I want you to be happy with some one too." Hermione explained truthfully.

"You mean you wouldn't be upset if you saw me in another girl's arms?" Ron stammered.

"Of course not; I would finally be able to relax, knowing that you are happy with someone. It would make me happy too, Ron." She replied, as she stuffed her wand inside of her jacket pocket.

A smile crossed Ron's face as he followed the other two down to the school grounds. Filch was waiting by the main entrance to check everybody's permission slips; only a few third years remained behind with the creepy caretaker. Harry immediately began searching for Cho Chang, and Hermione was watching the crowd closely for Draco Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson.

"Harry", a sweet voice said.

Turning around he saw Cho Chang wearing a navy blue dress with her shiny ebony hair laying flat against her shoulders as she smiled brightly at him.

"Cho", he mumbled.

"Do you want to go have a cup of tea?" She asked.

Harry nodded as he bade goodbye to Ron and Hermione, nervously walking with Cho Chang.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Ron grumbled. "You'll leave me all alone just so you can make things right with Malfoy."

"Ron, I'm sorry, but I need to do this." Hermione huffed. "But if you really want to, you may follow me when I talk to Malfoy. You never know I could use a friend if things don't work out, and I'm not really expecting them too."

Ron's spirits lifted a bit as he heard this, of course he would go with Hermione just so he could comfort her afterwards. Maybe just maybe there was still hope for them too.

Going into the Three Broomsticks, Hermione spotted Draco sitting all alone at a table in the very back of the pub. She told Ron to sit down and order some butter beer while she went and talked to Malfoy.

"Draco", she said softly.

Draco looked up as he examined Hermione's appearance. A small but not happy smirk crossed his face as he took another large swig of the amber colored alcohol.

"What are you doing her?" He sneered.

"Look, I came to talk to you." She said quietly, taking a seat right next to him.

"Did I say you could sit there?" He shot.

"No, but I'm going to rather you like it or not, and we are going to sit and discuss this!" She exclaimed, ordering her a butter beer as well.

"Look, I told you the truth, my father would kill if he found out I loved you. My family is the only people who really cared about me; they taught me their ways and how to be a man, but now I'm confused that their ways weren't always right. The only thing I ever wanted to do was make my father proud, and I know that if I continue our relationship that he will either kill me or have you killed, and I don't want to risk that." Draco said, taking another drink of his beverage.

"I understand that family is very important to you, but what about your wants and your desire's do they not matter to your parents?" Hermione questioned seriously.

"No, they don't. I never once thought about what I wanted or what would make me happy. I always did what father wanted me to just to try and make him proud." He answered stiffly.

"Is your father proud of you?"

"No, he says I'm not a man until I receive the Dark Mark. The truth is I don't want to become one of them. I can't do it; I can't handle it. Father calls me weak, and tells me that if I do this he will be extremely proud of me and praise me for it and he and I will go on special missions together, but that's not what I want at all." Draco said bitterly.

"Tell me, what do you want, Draco?" Hermione asked, rubbing his arm with her hand, staring deep into his eyes.

"I don't want the mark etched into my skin. I don't want to do the Dark Lord's bidding. The only thing I want is to be able to be happy, and the only way I can do that is if you're with me. I am a Malfoy, and it kills me to say these words, but father does not give a damn about me; he's only concerned with me becoming a Death Eater so I can do his dirty work for him." He snapped. "I no longer care what anyone thinks of me especially father. If he wants to kill me for loving you then so be it. I am fucking tired of hiding all of this. I don't care who knows, and anyone who tries to stop is going to fucking pay!"

"Is this what you really want?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes, you are mine! I am not sharing you with Weasel or Potter anymore!" Draco declared.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione squealed, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Please get off of me. You're acting like a silly first year." He sneered.

Ron watched from the other table as Hermione kissed Draco passionately on the lips; his heart broke into pieces. He had always had a special thing for Hermione, now he realized that it would never be, for he heart belonged to some one else. Gulping the rest of his butter beer, Ron paid the bartender and got up and walked out with out looking behind. Hermione was a part of his past he would always be grateful for, but now it was time for him to let all of those feelings go and move on to someone else, who he didn't know, but he needed someone to love him like he loved Hermione.

Just as Ron was about to leave, Pansy Parkinson strutted into the pub, acting as if she owned everything. He sat back down, hoping to watch Hermione beat the hell out of her.

Pansy was wearing a black mini skirt and a dark green tank top. She walked right over to Draco, smirking, and placed her hand on his shoulder, as if she owned him too.

"Go, Granger, your boyfriend is at the other table drinking him self into oblivion just so he could sleep with you." She remarked.

"Parkinson, please, even a blind deaf man would turn you down." Hermione shot back.

Draco let out a snicker, but Pansy smacked his shoulder.

"What it was the truth, Filch would even pass you up." Draco chuckled.

"I bet the Weasel over there is so desperate that he would sleep with me." Pansy hissed, glaring at Hermione.

"Actually, Ron has higher standards. He wouldn't sleep with a piggish slut like you." Hermione laughed.

"But he slept with you."

"Actually he didn't."

"Even the Weasel turned you down, you're pathetic."

"No, Parkinson, you're the pathetic one here. You keep living in a fantasy world where Draco actually likes you. If he had the least little bit of feelings for you, then would he let me do this?" Hermione hissed, yanking Draco's tie and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

Pulling away, Hermione gave her a satisfied smirk.

"Draco, don't even pretend you enjoyed that." She snapped.

"She's a better kisser then you'll ever be Parkinson, and she actually turns me on, something you would never be able to achieve." He snapped. "Now please go and bugger some one else, because I am spending time with my girlfriend."

"You can't be serious; she's a mud-blood." Pansy shot back.

"She's my girlfriend either you can get the fuck over it and leave or I'll crucio you and that's a promise." Draco threatened.

Pansy Parkinson huffed heavily and sulked out of the pub leaving a very satisfied Hermione and Draco. He leaned in and kissed her deeply once more. Ron, watching the whole thing, got disgusted and he too left. He couldn't bear watching the one he truly love, love some one else; it just broke his heart, but he had to admit, Hermione looked pretty happy, and he should be too, but for some reason he wasn't.

Hermione and Draco left Three Broomsticks and decided to go into Honeydukes, and on their way there they ran into Harry and Cho.

"Hermione", Harry said calmly, giving Draco a scathing look.

"Hey, Harry. Hey, Cho", she said sweetly.

Cho just smiled weakly at Hermione.

"Look, Potter's found himself another girlfriend." Draco snickered.

"Draco", Hermione mumbled.

"Harry, we were just going to Honeydukes would you like to join us?" Hermione asked.

Draco snorted.

"No, we just left there. Cho wants to go into Wicked Witches." Harry responded as Cho looked away, flushed.

"Wow, Ravenclaws must be pretty naughty in the sack. That's a store for kinky witches." Draco smirked.

"Draco, please be nice." Hermione huffed.

"I would if you would ever shop there."

Both Harry and Draco laughed at that.

"Hermione", Cho said shyly. "Would you mind if I had a word with you?"

Cho and Hermione walked down the road, leaving Draco and Harry to insult one another.

"What's up Cho?"

"I really like Harry", she stated. "But…I'm a…virgin", she stuttered.

Hermione just looked at her puzzled, wondering how she could help Cho, "Okay."

"I…want…er…you…to…help me pick out something naughty for Harry. I want him to be my first, and you being his best friend and all, would know what turns him on." She confessed.

Hermione just blushed and nodded.

"What should we do about the boys?" Cho asked worriedly. "I'm afraid they'll get into it."

"Draco knows that if he starts anything with any of my friends that he won't receive any pleasure from me for an entire month." Hermione laughed.

"Aren't you scared, Harry will start something though?"

"If he does, I told Draco he may defend himself, but not hurt Harry. The rule is if we are dating he is not allowed to attack any of my friends unless he is defending himself or disarming them, and there are grave consequences for Draco if he breaks the rule." Hermione explained.

Cho chuckled as they both walked into Wicked Witches. The store was lit with black lights as heavy rock metal music blared in the air. Hermione gasped as noticed some of the merchandise they were selling; Cho blushed too, as she picked up a pair of black crotch less thongs.

"You know what, I think I just might by some stuff here and show Draco a very Slytherin side of me", Hermione grinned as she began picking up a few items while she helped Cho pick out some stuff to show Harry.

Finally after the two girls left the shop, they met back up with Draco and Harry in the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was surprised to find the two of them having a decent conversation.

"Wow, Draco, I am so proud that you are capable of talking to Harry with out aiming your wand at him", Hermione chuckled.

"Well, I was just trying to convince him that I have a bigger cock", he remarked. "So, Granger, who does have the bigger cock since you slept with us both?"

"Draco Malfoy! I am not answering that question!" She shrieked.

Cho glared at Hermione, and then finally burst into laughter as the four of them decided to head back towards Hogwarts. By the time they made it half way back to the castle, Harry and Hermione both realized that Ron was not with them; he had disappeared once more.


End file.
